Nunca Digas Nunca
by AliceXS
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si nuestros monjes favoritos fueran transportados "al mundo real"? Para Mia Parker, esta oportunidad resulta ser una bendición muy humorística cuando se mezclan con su aburrida y normal vida, pero también puede ser una maldición con la llegada de los villanos de la misma caricatura a la realidad.
1. ¿Real o Imaginación?

_**Nunca digas nunca**_

**1º**

**-Quién Soy-**

_**¿Real o imaginación?**_

_Hace siete años aproximadamente_

Mia Parker se encontraba sentada en su cómoda silla dentro de su cómodo apartamento y viendo aburridamente su cómoda televisión, pasando los canales mientras oprimía el botón del control remoto. Soltó un bufido y apoyó su mejilla del hombro, vio de reojo el reloj. No había nada interesante ni llamativo que ver en la tele, contando el hecho que no tener cable bloqueaba más opciones a la vista. Zanjó dejarla en Cartoon Network, el único canal que tenía dibujos animados para su gusto. Curiosamente estaba empezando un programa. Mia dejó el control remoto a un lado, empezó a ver el programa. Comenzó el opening, sonó una musiquita china atractiva. Inclinó la cabeza cuando los personajes principales comenzaron a mostrarse: Una cabeza calva amarilla, un muchacho de ojos verdes llamativos y pelo café, una muchacha de ojos color zafiro y pelinegra (Mia siempre le simpatizó "ser la muchacha" bonita del show) y otro muchacho con un sombrero corpulento, le parecía un "vaquero".

-Se ve interesante –Sonrió Mia. Incontinenti el episodio comenzó con una historia antigua que pareció darle un toque dramático. Luego transcurrió una escena donde el pequeño niño de cabeza calva daba asombrosas piruetas bajo la lluvia. Su maestro lo llamó y le informó la noticia que tres nuevos estudiantes se unían a su humilde templo. El niño quería enseñar todo lo que sabía y su inquietud lo hacía escalar por las paredes, provocando una sonrisa en Mia. Posteriormente los conocía, los mismos muchachos que anteriormente había visto.

La escena transcurrió a las "enseñanzas del pequeño" caminando en 2 dedos. Les resultaba imposible entender a sus compañeros. Seguidamente la emoción continuó cuando un chico encerrado en su sótano, recibió uno de sus robots, una caja enviada por su padre. La trató como un objeto, pero no tardó de develar una figura con forma de pulpo.

-Este es el malo de la película –Dedujo Mia. Obviamente, se trataba de la mujer que estaba en los pergaminos en el comienzo del episodio. Apenas pactaron, supo que sería predecible lo que pasaría. La verdadera acción transcurrió cuando tuvieron encontrar lo que había oído con el nombre de Shen Gong Wu. No tardo mucho para Mia se parara e imitara a los niños del programa en su lucha contra los robots del "chico genio del mal". Luego fueron a Italia, a un muelle, recuperaron el segundo Wu para alivio de la pequeña Mia. Y para su sorpresa se activó un tercer Wu, justo cuando el bueno y el malo lo tomaron, ocurrió lo que quería decir el título del show: Un duelo xiaolin. Apenas transcurrió el duelo, Mia animaba como frenética al protagonista, puso en práctica lo que había aprendido con sus amigos: Usar su peso como ventaja (pues que tenía la túnica de dos toneladas, enseñado por su amigo del sombrero), el poder del botoncito (cuando el chico de piel morena apagó su videojuego y la chica, después de haberle dado una lección, prendió nuevamente el juego) y "respetar esto" (bajó los pantalones del chico malo), Mia se destornilló de la risa. Hubo una que otra cosa y llegó a su fin. Con tristeza apagó la televisión. A Mia le pareció aún más raro el nombre de los protagonistas: ¿Omi, qué clase de nombre es ese? ¿Raimundo, no pudieron buscar uno mejor? ¿Kimiko? Ese nombre es raro, y ¿Clay, es en serio?... Alzó de hombros, mañana trataría de prender a la misma hora para verlo. Los días pasaron y casualmente veía aquel programa hasta no verlo más cuando Cartoon Network... Misteriosamente desapareció de su televisión. No faltó poco para que su memoria olvidara lo que una vez vio...

_7 años después_

Mia se encontraba estudiando la secundaria en una etapa crucial donde tenía que prepararse para presentar parciales, como odiaba los parciales. Mia, por fin, tenía internet en su casa hace un par de años atrás... Y se había puesto a ver videos sobre cosas que hace tiempo veía siendo una niñita así como su interés por la música iba creciendo. Curiosamente, una de las primeras cosas que se le ocurrió buscar fue una serie llamada: Duelo Xiaolin, la encontró y no dejó de meterse en páginas para leer todo sobre ella. Sonrió al recordar cada momento de la serie y saberlo todo, incluso se caló los episodios en inglés, pero no había medio en el mundo que no le permitiera descubrir de que se trataba en otra página... Hasta ella misma se proclamó como "obsesionada", descubrió varias cosas interesantes que le cayeron de sorpresa como que Rai era el líder al final de la serie... Ahora que lo decía a voz alta, esos nombres eran geniales. Esos escritores en verdad eran unos genios.

Pues que esa serie era de niñitos, pero dentro de Mia, había una niña adentro. En aquel día se encontraba paseando cuando descubrió algo interesante: DUELO XIAOLIN REGRESA BAJO OTRO NOMBRE: XIAOLIN CHRONICLES. Mia dio saltos de la emoción, es que tenía que informales a su "círculo de colegas". Comenzó por su querida colega: Graciela.

-Oye, brt, ¿Sabías que Duelo Xiaolin regresa?

-Mia... Deja de llamarme brt, sé que significa bruta e.e, ¿Y cuándo es lo de xiaolin? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-En serio... Debes de dejarme los apodos creativos a mí, no te sientan bien, lo de xiaolin es para primavera del 2013, tiene una página en facebook... ¡Es grandiosa! Me enteré porque mi amigo Melvin, me telefoneó y me dijo, tú sabes cómo es fan de la serie –Mintió.

-Para empezar, e.e no es un apodo, es una carita y la pondré en mayúscula: E.E y cómo es que tú amigo "MELVIN" no lo conozco...

-Tú eres la única que no lo conoce, -Refutó, escribiéndole- Ya Martha lo conoce, también la loca de Sofía se lo presenté, deja de molestarme con preguntas tontas.

-Pues sí es así, dile que su nombre es muy creativo, me gusta porque no es tan escuchado y no me gusta porque suena raro, ¿Curioso, no? A ti si te gusta esa serie, ¿Verdad?

-No sé de qué me hablas... ¿Qué te fumaste?

-Estoy hablando del anime de Duelo Xiaolin.

-Duelo Xiaolin no es un anime, me lo dijo Melvin, es una serie animada.

-Para mí sí es un anime porque... Olvídalo, sí es una serie animada.

-Vete al diablo... –Gruñó Mia, acabando la conversación. No es que Melvin no existiera, en realidad existía, pero no era fan de la serie como ella, es un secreto. Mia siguió paseando en las páginas cuando encontró algo muy interesante. Dio clic, curiosa. Se llamaba "El Fin De Duelo Xiaolin", solo parecía ser un episodio común y corriente aunque le pareció extraño, porque ningún episodio se llamaba así ni nada que lo supiera. Sonrió y llevó una mano a su boca tapando un bostezo, ayer se había trasnochado, pensando bastantes cosas y ya era de noche. Quizás ella se durmiera antes de lo previsto, pero prefirió verlo. Cruzó las manos bajo el pecho, feliz. Sus padres llegarían apenas terminaran de ir a dar la encomienda a su tía. La escena transcurría cuando los monjes se dirigían al patio junto con Dojo porque se activó un nuevo Wu.

-Corran chicos, alerta de un nuevo Shen Gong Wu… –Mia se extrañó aún más cuando vio a Raimundo con sus ropas de líder como si fuera un episodio después de Time After Time.

-¿Cuál se trata esta vez? –Inquirió Omi.

-Es el Transbordador Bidi-Tridimensional, permite transportarnos a otra dimensión.

-Suena lancinante.

-"Fascinante", Omi –Gruñó Raimundo- Hay que ir por él antes que la rata de Spicer se nos adelante, ¡Dojo, ¿Nos haría los honores?! –Asintió, transformándose en un dragón grande. Los párpados le pesaban a Mia, así que bajó la cabeza mientras lentamente dormía. Ellos se montaron sobre él, yendo a una nueva aventura. Ellos llegaron a una callejuela. Al mismo tiempo que Jack, usando sus heli-bot al lado de sus robots. Omi lo señaló: ¡Jack Spicer!

-Mejor ríndanse perdedores Xiaolin, ¡Esta victoria es para el chico genio del mal!

-¡Habla con mis dedos! –Cortó Omi. Los otros monjes estaban demasiado agobiados como para corregir el argot de Omi que decidieron ir tras los Jack-Bots. Omi tomó la delantera y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el Shen Gong Wu antes que Jack. Omi era más veloz para ser pequeño, dio un poderoso salto hacia el Wu y extendió la mano para alcanzarlo primero. Y fue el primero en hacerlo. Justamente el tiempo pareció detenerse para cuando lo tomó, un destello de luz dorada se expandió por todo la zona. Omi traspasó el Shen Gong Wu, dando una cabriola en el aire, logrando traspasar algo más que el cubo de basura sino _la pantalla. _

Mia se despertó exaltada por el ruido mientras la caída de Omi era frenada a tiempo por la silla donde Mia adoraba sentarse para ver la televisión. Mia se encontraba en el suelo, muy adolorida como si un tren la arrolló por el medio. Mia se levantó, viendo como un personaje de caricatura saltó desde la pantalla hasta el mundo de la realidad. Omi automáticamente pareció forma parte de la realidad porque no se veía como una caricatura sino como un niño calvo amarillo con túnica roja y cinta azul. Omi ladeó la cabeza, sobándosela.

-Eso duele...

-¡OMI! –Gritaron Kimiko, Raimundo y Clay al mismo tiempo, el trío de niños saltaron por la pantalla. Mia se asomó por la silla mientras veía a unos tres niños de carne y hueso vestir y hablar igual que los personajes de su dibujo animado favorito de todos los tiempos en su sala. Jack en el mundo irreal, viraba a todos los lados como Dojo en busca de una respuesta.

-¿A dónde se fue el calvito? –Inquirió Jack, tomando el Wu como si nada ha pasado.

-¡Oh no! ¡Maestro Fung! –Dojo se fue volando en su tamaño colosal hacia el templo. Omi se levantó en ayuda de sus tres amigos. Al mismo tiempo que Mia salió de su "escondite".

-Descuiden mis amigos, estoy bien, es solo que... –Dijo con tono dramático. Los monjes se incorporaron viendo en donde habían caído. En un apartamento, totalmente desconocido y fuera de su alcance logístico. Mia se frotó los ojos con fuerza, parpadeando. Sus "héroes", como ella los llamaba, estaban en su casa, ¡EN SU CASA!... En su piso, ¡SU PISO!

-Discúlpenos señorita, ¿Pero nos podría decir en dónde técnicamente estamos?

-¿Ah? –Mia se volteó; Clay hizo un gesto con la mano como saludando, Omi la miraba con curiosidad, Raimundo solo se tocaba sinuosamente su pelo y Kimiko aún exploraba el lugar de lo más modestos- ¡Ah sí! Ustedes cuatro están en mí casa, aquí, en Metro... –Mia no pudo continuar porque ni ella misma se lo creía. Se atragantó con sus propias palabras.

-Tengo una pregunta mejor ¿Y cómo llegamos acá? –Sugirió Raimundo.

-Eso... Ni yo lo puedo explicar, guau... –Dijo ahogadamente, cubriéndose la cara mientras se acercaba curiosa- ¡Ustedes! ¡No puede ser, tiene que ser un sueño!... Si la situación fuera menos crítica, les pediría un autógrafo, pero es que no... –Mia tanteó el brazo de Clay. Tocó la estola emplumada de Kimiko (que vestía con una blusa con estampas de guepardo solo que era de tonos de violeta distintos que en realidad se trataba de un suéter por la capucha que cubría su cabeza pelinegra al estilo gatito, una minifalda coqueta con medias pantis del mismo color, zapatos deportivos de blanco y púrpura como en el episodio de Dreamscape). Los hombros de Raimundo y luego la cabeza calva de Omi, la que tocó por un buen rato, en verdad si estaba pelona.

-¿Señorita, quería dejar de hacer eso? –Pidió amablemente Omi, Mia se apartó- Tal vez no nos presentamos formalmente, pero somos los poderosos Guerreros...

-¡Shoku, el maestro los ascendió en el último episodio cuando Rai fue promovido a líder!

-¿Último episodio? –Los monjes intercambiaron miradas aturdidos, al parecer ella estaba concierne de algo que ellos no sabían. Mia sacudió la cabeza, no podía ser verdad, comenzó a reírse de la ironía. Raimundo frunció el entrecejo como los otros monjes, sin entender.

-¡No, esto tiene que ser una broma de muy mal gusto! ¡Ya pueden quitarse esa fachada!

-Señorita, eso no sería respetuoso delante de una dama –Dijo Omi.

-¿En serio, quiénes los enviaron, las cucarachas? No puede ser, no entienden las bromas, ni siquiera sabe que esto me gusta... Son buenos actores y tienen buenos efectos especiales.

-No sabía que las cucarachas le gustara contar chiste… –Dijo inocentemente Omi. Sus otros compañeros negaron con la cabeza, sin entender a que se refería con lo de "las cucarachas".

-Bien, ya puede volver de donde vinieron –Mia señaló la computadora. Los monjes bajaron la mirada. Omi la señaló con el dedo índice mientras tocaba la pantalla, como si no pudiera volver al mundo donde vino. Mia lo percibió y no tenían pinta de hacer bromas, mirando la computadora que se convirtió en el centro de atención. "No es posible, ellos sí salieron de su mundo de caricaturas".

-No es que tengamos prisa o su presencia nos desagrade, pero queremos irnos.

-¡Los entiendo, pero mis padres no pueden verlos aquí! ¿De qué pistoladas estoy hablando? Ustedes no existen, estoy soñando despierta y cuando abra los ojos, desaparecerán de aquí... –Parpadeó con fuerza, Omi le devolvió el guiño- Chicos fue un gusto conocerlos, de veras, pero tienen que irse al... ¡Armario mágico, ahí desaparecerán igual que en las Crónicas de Narnia, les gustará se los garantizo! –Mia condujo a sus extraños invitados, empujándolos a su armario, los cuatro estaban amontonados e incómodos dentro del mismo.

-¿Al armario? ¡Qué divertido!

-No es divertido Omi.

-¿Para qué queremos ir al armario?

-Chicos no tengo cobertura ni encuentro sentido a esto.

-Ahora su próximo acto será desaparecer porque tengo que estudiar y prepararme para otro día difícil, adiós chicos –Mia cerró el armario con ellos adentro. Suspiró, dirigiéndose hacia su cama mientras abría un cuaderno para leer sus apuntes de historia universal. Como ella no tenía nada prendido, se durmió rápidamente. "¿Omi, Kimiko, Clay y Raimundo dentro de mí casa en carne y hueso? ¡Qué ironía, este sueño iba a ser el mejor de todos, espere que se lo cuente a Graciela, a Sophie y a Martha, para morirse de la risa!".

* * *

Mientras tanto, Jack había cumplido con su misión y había atrapado el Shen Gong Wu para Chase, quizá un acto como este cambiaría la manera de pensar sobre Jack y quizá lo dejara ser su aprendiz, trabajar con él, serían el nuevo dueto maravilla seguidores del mal. Jack se encontraba a pie del volcán, un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando contempló los ojos como ventanas del volcán, el hogar de Chase Young. Los barrotes fueron movidos y le permitieron el paso. Se selló la puerta tras él. Las antorchas iluminaron su camino hasta que llegó a la ciudadela, hay estaban los felinos de Chase, descansando y mostrando sus fauces. Jack retrocedió del miedo, siguió avanzando hasta estar tener al frente a Chase en su trono, acariciando la cabeza de un felino con una mirada recelosa. Wuya estaba dando de comer a un cuervo, zumbándole unas uvas mientras miraba vanidosamente su reflejo en un estanque de agua. Jack tragó saliva, su presencia majestuosa seguían intimidándole.

-¿Qué tienes para mí, Jack?

-Buenas noticias ante su presencia, su alteza, tengo el Transbordador Bidi-Tridimensional –Se lo mostró sonriente de oreja a oreja, Chase no mostró mucha importancia- Sé que usted lo quería y lo he traído para usted –Chase se bajó de su pedestal, lo tomó y lo guardó.

-De acuerdo, ahora vete.

-¡¿Qué, es todo?! ¡¿No hay felicitaciones para el chico genio del mal?! ¡Si me costó trabajo en conseguirlo y aún más desaparecer a los monjes! –Chase puso los ojos desorbitados un minuto y Wuya lo mirara de reojo, ulteriormente de que Jack se le adelantara, pero tuvo las intenciones de irse- ¡Sí que eres bien seco, Chase, pero como quieras me voy!

-¡Espera! –Jack se volteó con una sonrisita estúpida, como si quisiera decir: "Sabía que me lo dirías, tarde o temprano". Chase sin voltearse, le inquirió.

-¿Cómo es eso que los monjes han desaparecido?

-Ah, el pequeñajo tocó el Wu y desapareció repentinamente, los otros le siguieron el paso y también desaparecieron, ¡Ya era hora que alguien los desapareciera, molestaban siempre...!

-¡A callar!... –Rugió Chase; Jack dejó la parlotearía, los gestos exagerados y puso una mano bajo su barbilla- Esta desaparición nos conviene a todos por igual, vaya que nos conviene a todos por igual, no te vayas Jack... Creo que tengo un trabajo para ti y si lo realizas bien, tal vez me disuada y me permita otorgarte cierto grado de respeto, te deje ser mi "aprendiz".

-¡No lo defraudaré señor, usted mande y yo obedezco, usted es el amo y yo soy el...!

-Primera orden: Cállate, y no hables hasta que se te dé el permiso y segunda orden, escucha bien con atención porque esta misión es de alto riesgo y requiere extrema eficiencia, ¿Bien?

* * *

**A/N: Sí, este es el inicio de otra historia, prometo terminar "El Camino a Casa" y "Yo Contra El Mundo" ya que su temática y fin está desarrollada y lista.**

**Esta historia la pensé al escuchar "Never Say Never", que alguien me explique por qué si no me gusta Justin Bieber me descargué esa canción, a mí me gusta la canción y no al tipo, aclaro. **

**Seguramente te preguntarás si Mia es una Mary Sue (mi alter-ego), ¡Ustedes conocen mejores esos términos que yo!, bueno... Lo dejaré a tu decisión. Mirando un ángulo, puede que coincidan con las características y con otro ángulo puede que no. Ejemplo, la Mary Sue no tiene una personalidad definida ni tendrá defectos que resalten mucho. Esta "Mary Sue" hará la excepción. ¿Qué si lo que voy a poner pasó en la vida real?... Puede ser real, puede ser inventado o puede ser alterado. ¿Qué puse esto para que me compadecieran?... No sino que me pareció divertido las situaciones cómicas que se darían si nuestros monjes traspasaran su mundo imaginario al real. Ellos creen que su mundo es el real, ¿Cómo sería para ellos que todo lo que forman parte es una caricatura?... ¿Qué si escribo esto para que me conozcan mejor?... Tal vez... En todo caso, ¡ERES UN MER_CURIOSO, _viniste aquí a violar mi privacidad! Lo único que no sabes es distinguir la realidad de lo irreal (Veáse más arriba)... ****No sé cómo va esto, pero así empecé "Cazador de la Ciudad y Yo Contra El Mundo" y ya tiene un fin. Seguro te preguntarás porque puse rating T si es de comedia, bueno... Por las palabrotas que se dirán, algunas escenitas y creo que por el humor negro. **

**Este fic si está basado en los monjes y toda la historia como tal, pero con un cambio de ambiente. Si me tardo es poco, porque busco ideas o porque escribo para mi otro fic, pero no creo que me vaya a tardar tres meses sino unos días y si cambio algo de lo último, disculpa como si meto una falla ortográfica (o metida de pata al confundir palabras, escribo rápido) No olvides comentar por si te gustó. ¡Disfruten, corazones!**

**PST: A mí generalmente no me gusta los OC, pero cuando la cosa se pone buena, lo tolero. Total yo hice un test en que pareja me parecía y me salió ¡Omi y Chase! Y yo con cara de WTF?, y luego hice un test para saber qué chico sería mi pareja de XS. En uno dijo con Chase y en el otro con Raimundo, bueno... A mí me gustan los dos. Y no creo que no haya falta decir que Xiaolin Showdown no me pertenece porque si fuera así, los monjes serían mis BF y me la cuadraría con Raimundo o Chase, estando forrada de billetes, un sueño perdido... ****. **


	2. Comenzar de nuevo

**2º**

**-Quién Soy- **

_**Comenzar de nuevo**_

5:30 A.M. Marcó el reloj digital de la mesilla de noche. Sonó la ruidosa alarma. Mia estaba abrazada a su almohada, se revolcó perezosamente y frunció el ceño. ¿Ya era de día, hora de prepararse para ir a clases? Bostezó. Quería dormir un poco más, se volteó al otro lado y extendió la mano. Oprimió el botón para apagar la alarma. "Cinco minutos más, mamá", la chica se volteó acariciando su mejilla con la almohada. Entreabrió los ojos lentamente. Vio para su sorpresa una cabeza bocabajo amarilla. Encontrándose con ojos negros simpáticos.

-¡Hola!

Mia puso los ojos fuera de sus órbitas. Rodó de la cama. Omi estaba dormido junto a ella y dando una vuelta canela volvió a reincorporarse. Mia reculó gateando hacia atrás. Pronto se fijó que había chocado contra algo. "Discúlpame", Kimiko estaba sentada en su asiento de escritorio frente a la computadora. Parecía que estaba navegando en la red. Mia se levantó. Raimundo estaba sentado en su puff azul, frente a la televisión jugando con su PlayStation.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?! Se supone que ustedes son un producto de mí imaginación.

-Sé que nuestras órdenes eran permanecer dentro del armario Srta., pero nos urgen algunas necesidades y además tiene una muy bonita habilitación... Creo que nos hemos acomodado perfectamente, lamentamos los inconvenientes, pero como ve ya nos hemos instalado.

-Habitación –Corrigió Mia apenas encontró un corto período para hablar. La habitación de Mia era muy peculiar. La base era cuadrada. El suelo era revestido con una alfombra lila y las paredes eran forradas con pintura púrpura oscuro, los bordes superiores tenían imágenes de guitarras eléctricas. En el lateral derecho a la esquina estaba una estantería donde había carpetas llenas de trabajos y exámenes, libros y peluches. Más a la derecha, en el centro tres puffs frente un televisor que venía equipado con el jueguito de PlayStation. Seguidamente de una ventana con unas persianas. Al fondo una puerta directa a un baño. Un armario y un tocador. Se podía reparar los posters y afiches colgados en la pared sobre numerosas bandas y cantantes de diversos lugares en el mundo que gustaban de Mia. Aparentemente Britney Spears era la favorita por ser quién más predominaba y por tener todos los albúmenes en su recopilación de CD. Un collage de dibujos hechos por sí misma en la pared que quedaba de frente su cama, sobre su serie animada: Xiaolin Showdown. Mia al principio se alarmó que vieran los dibujos, empero por una extraña razón solo subsistió el fondo y los protagonistas retratados en ellos desaparecieron por obra del Espíritu Santo literalmente. Mia se rió entre dientes: Entonces ustedes sí están en mi habitación, ¡Que divertido!... Mis padres no deben saber que ustedes están aquí porque sería demasiado raro y tendría que rendir explicaciones así que no salgan por nada de este mundo, yo iré al baño para empezar alistarme...

-¡Espera, no entres ahí!...

Mia abrió la puerta del baño. Para luego salir totalmente sonrosada, cerró la puerta sin tratar de recordar a quién vio metido dentro de la bañera. "Creo que debiste haber tocado antes, señorita", dijo Clay desde el interior del baño. Mia comenzó a caminar en círculos.

-No, es que ya no aguanto más, disculpen monjes... –Se detuvo y aplaudió para atraer la atención de los monjes- ¡DISCULPEN! -Clamó, estos alzaron la vista, Clay salió del cuarto de baño usando una bata- Creo que no hemos empezado bien desde el principio, propongo la idea de rebobinar la cinta y empezar de nuevo: Hola a todos, soy Mia y por alguna razón todos ustedes están en mí habitación, lo cual desde mi punto de vista no es nada razonable y figuradamente aunque esté feliz de conocerlos, ¿No creen que deberían tornar a su templo?

-¿Templo? ¡¿Conoces el Templo Xiaolin?! –Exclamó Omi sorprendido.

-Es que ese es el problema Mia, no sabemos por qué estamos aquí, -Aclaró Raimundo- Si lo supiéramos hubiéramos estado de regreso y pues que es el momento en que hemos decidido presentarnos... Aunque se nota demás que nos conoces bien por una extraña razón también, da igual; él es Clay, ella es Kimiko, él es Omi...

-¡El 'Poderoso Omi', guerr...! –Le taparon la boca para que no añadiera información demás.

-Y yo soy Raimundo, el apuesto del grupo, ¿Bien?...

-Aún fuera de la pantalla eres todo un personaje, -Rió Mia, frotándose la nuca- Creo que no estaría mal seguir fantaseando, supongo que tienen hambre, ¿No? Iré a buscar algo, así que no salgan de mi cuarto… –Advirtió Mia entreabriendo la puerta, haciendo un ademán. Los monjes intercambiaron miradas. "¿Por qué no le decimos que somos los Guerreros Wudais? Aparte le contamos lo que sucedió realmente". "Hay que ser rehuidos, no sabemos mucho de las intenciones de esta chica y luego veremos, quizá ella nos ayude a encontrar nuestra vuelta al templo si es que sabe tanto de nosotros", decidió Raimundo. El resto asintió.

Mia halló su desayuno servido en la mesa del comedor. Un emparedado de jamón y queso, su favorito. Madre se preparaba para irse adelantadamente a trabajar mientras el Sr. Parker sintonizaba las noticias, terminando de comer. Mia entró en la cocina, sacó unos panes de la nevera y luego los metió en las tostadora. Seguidamente sacó unos condimentos.

-Hija, ¿Pero qué haces? El desayuno ya está servido y todavía no te has vestido...

-Comeré en el cuarto, tengo mucha hambre así que tomaré una porción extra, descuida voy a comer rápido –Madre frunció el ceño, extrañada. Normalmente Mia comía más lento que una vaca masticando pasto, sirvió varios vasos de aguas y luego trató de llevarse todo en un solo viaje hacia su cuarto a pesar de las miradas desconcertadas que presentaba. Mia llevó el desayuno servido a los monjes, (para su suerte, Clay estaba mejor vestido). Los cinco se sentaron alrededor de los puffs mientras daba a cada quién su respectivo plato.

-Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad.

-De nada, es un placer para mí… –Mia cogió un mechón de pelo, jugando con él- ¿Ustedes saben de casualidad cómo fue que llegaron aquí?

-No, para nada compañera.

-Mia, queremos hacer un trato contigo –Empezó Raimundo, siendo el segundo terminar de comer; Mia arqueó las cejas- Sí, ya que tú eres la única persona a la que hemos conocido y nuestra "asesora"; haciendo a un lado hechos insólitos cómo por ejemplo que sabes quiénes somos y otras cosas; en nuestra estadía aquí queremos que nos ayudes mientras tratamos de encontrar la manera de cómo volver a nuestra casa, ¿Te interesa el trato o buscamos ayuda por otra parte?

-Tengo una mejor idea, una mucho más divertida y obviamente más genial, ¿Por qué no se quedan aquí mientras buscan la forma de volver, yo los ayudo para mantener su identidad al encubierto y al mismo tiempo iremos recreando lo que posiblemente podría regresarlos?

-¿No es lo que dijo Raimundo? –Inquirió Omi.

-Sí, pero cuando yo lo digo suena mucho más divertido, me alegro que acepten este trato y ahora si me disculpan iré a cambiarme para ir al cole –Mia se levantó, dejando el plato en el suelo, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño. Media hora al salir del cuarto, totalmente arreglada y uniformada. El uniforme consistía en dos piezas: Una blusa con cuello marinero rojo en una forma ancha V con un gran lazo, las mangas largas ligeramente holgadas y ajustadas en los puños (la blusa era blanca). La falda a cuadros rojos y verdes que decaían sobre las rodillas. Medias largas y zapatillas negras de colegiala. Solo quedaba la parte de emperifollarse. Vio a Kimiko hurgar en su armario. Mia salió inmediatamente a cerrar la puerta de su armario.

-Tienes una muy variada colección estilo gótico, tienes buen gusto –Dijo ella.

-Sí, muchas gracias –Suspiró. Mia se sentó al frente del tocador, sacó un compartimiento donde había mechas de múltiples colores. En el tocador de ésta había varias pelucas.

-¿Tienes tantas pelucas como Kimiko? Eso es... –Raimundo sacó una peluca pelirroja con crines violetas. Siguió explorando hasta ver una peluca rubia corta tipo Marilyn Monroe.

-No son tantas, son solo tres -Respondió Mia- Me gusta más que todo las mechas -Luego de retocarse el cabello y las mechas de colores que se había puesto. Les dijo que no se dejaran ver por nadie, si alguien abría la puerta inmediatamente debían irse a esconderse. Les cedió varias cintas de video grabadas sobre películas y hasta sus juegos de videoconsola para que no se aburrieran. "Que tengan un divertido día, volveré alrededor de las una y media", dijo.

* * *

La chica cerró la puerta. Inspeccionó que todo estuviera adentro de la mochila antes de irse a la academia. Salió del apartamento. Montó sobre el coche de su padre y la familia junta se fue. Los monjes contemplaban hasta donde se les permitió ver. Inmediatamente sacaron los Wus que tenían a la mano. Entre ellos, las garras de tigre dorado. Intercambiaron miradas pícaras. Debido que vivían muy cerca del liceo pudieron llegar a tiempo, a pesar del tráfico. Mia se despidió de sus padres, dándoles un beso fugaz en las mejillas. Se bajó del vehículo, una vez estacionado frente a la escuela. Sin saber que cuatro figuras la seguían de cerca. La chica atravesó el portón saludando al portero afablemente. Llegó al patio principal, aquella academia contaba con tres canchas muy amplias. Donde adolescentes y niños convivían. El edificio tenía muy buena reputación y contaba con diversidad de áreas, _lo único nefasto son los alumnos. _Mia giró sobre sí misma para encontrar a su "secta", cruzó el umbral hasta irse cerca de un portón incluido exclusivamente para algunos pequeños vehículos. Cerca de la subdirección a la derecha subiendo unas escaleras que eran invadidas por los alumnos. Allí, arrinconadas a la pared al lado del portón. Las encontró.

Era un grupo de cuatro muchachas (incluyendo a Mia) que en sentido figurado eran excluidas por sus demás compañeros. Ese grupo no tenía un nombre fijo a pesar de las ideas de Sophie, empero los actuales miembros junto a la más reciente eran seguidores del mundo anime y amantes de la buena lectura. Es decir, todo lo contrario de sus compañeros. Pero lo más irónico es que estas cuatro colegas no pertenecían a una misma aula, únicamente podían verse a la salida, al comienzo cuando no haya tocado la campana y al recreo. Sophie estudiaba en el mismo curso de Mia, pero en la secundaria habían dos aulas disímiles para cada grado. Las dos fueron separadas por esta misma razón, ambas chicas eran el sol y la luna en bastantes cosas (un ejemplo sería que Sophie es amante del yaoi y Mia prefiere leerse una historia con el romance heterosexual de protagonista), pero profesaban respeto y les gustaba compartir ideas. Graciela era la más vieja categóricamente hablando, a pesar de tener la misma edad que esas dos, estaba en un grado superior... Ella era el pegamento equilibrador e imparcial entre las dos y la más seria aunque sus gustos decían todo lo contrario, a veces sus opiniones coincidían con Sophie y en otras con Mia. Martha era la última miembro de este club, no era tan aficionada a estas cosas del anime, pero debido a la influencia que ejercen sobre ella así como otros gustos las cuatro se las llevaban de estrellitas. Antes de su llegada el triunvirato se autoproclamaban "Las Tres Chifladas", con la llegada de ésta pasaron a llamarse: "Las Cuatro Mosqueteras".

-Y entonces... –Sophie saltaba energéticamente, Graciela suspiró- Los príncipes vampiros se tiraron sobre ella, la sujetaron de brazos y piernas, ¡Ella abrió las piernas y...!

-Porno –Interrumpió Graciela humorísticamente. Martha se rió entre dientes. Sophie dejó de sonreír para darle un golpe en el hombro a ésta. Este inusual grupo creaba sus propias historias a su estilo, ¿Cuál es la incompatibilidad? Graciela y Sophie lo hacen por hobbies. En cambio, Mia pretendía llegar mucho más allá, quería que su escritura se tomara en serio por más del grupo de personas que sabía sus aspiraciones. ¿Este grupo de rolo de locas son amantes de Duelo Xiaolin? Graciela y Sophie lo habían visto y conocían del show. Mia era la fan número 1, nunca cesaba en su intento de empujarlas al mismo fanatismo.

-¿Qué más cuentan, chicas? –Saludó Mia.

-Me duelen todavía mis brazos y piernas, la profesora de educación física me va a matar.

-¡Cállate floja!... –Sophie le metió un golpe en el brazo a Graciela- Lo que pasa es que eres burda de perezosa, ¡La clase de educación física es genial, es la mejor forma de drenar toda mi adrenalina! ¡Necesito golpear a alguien! ¡Necesito perseguir a Potter, ¿Dónde está?!

-No sé, no lo he visto –Dijo Graciela en un hilo de voz. Potter era el apodo de un muchacho que estudiaba con Graciela. Sophie y él pasaban las horas del recreo persiguiéndose como una manera de jugar. Sophie era muy hiperactiva y se distraía con cualquier mosca que se le atravesaba ni siquiera dándole electroshock podían volver a llamar su atención.

-Eso lo dices tú porque es la única materia donde no raspas... –Gruñó Mia, cruzó los brazos. Tanto ella como las otras dos lanzaban miradas fulminantes a Sophie. Sí había algo en que odiaban de la misma forma era la clase de educación física, la profesora ejercía con mano de hierro sus clases. Si no rendías bien el ejercicio, la nota segura que habrías sacado era 10 (la mitad de una excelente calificación). Y esto no era nada divertido para ellas tres. Justo en ese momento, Graciela se aclaró la garganta. Por detrás cuatro sombras se asomaban

-Y bien... ¿No nos vas a presentar a tus amigos, Mia?

-¿Amigos? –Mia frunció el ceño, se volteó. Viendo a cuatro figuras detrás de ellos. Eran los monjes Xiaolin vestidos uniformados de acuerdo al colegio. Le dedicaron una sonrisa. "¡Ah te refieres a esos amigos! Disculpa, pero tengo que hablar con mis amigos en privado", Mia se llevó del brazo a los cuatro monjes. Graciela se llevó una mano a su barbilla.

-¡Sus amigos se ven muy cutie, me dan ganas de llevármelos a mi casa! –Exclamó Sophie.

-No sé, pero creo que he visto en algún lado esos rostros –Comentó Graciela. Mia se llevó a "sus amigos" lejos del alcance del cuarteto para interrogarles algunas cosas.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?! Les ordené que no me siguieran, podrían identificarlos.

-Ser pacientes no es el estilo de mis compañeros, decidimos no separarnos para estar juntos, así podremos ir pensando y en todo caso confabularnos con el resto.

-¡Para estar aquí necesitan ser admitidos en este liceo y no lo están, será un trabajo muy...!

-Ya lo hicimos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! –Kimiko espabiló, Mia sacudió la cabeza autocorrigiéndose- Hice una pregunta estúpida, olvídenlo ¿Usaste tus genialidades de tecnología para ingresarlos, cierto? –Kimiko asintió- Bien, entonces, debería ser divertido estar con los monjes Xiaolin; quiero que no sean tan naturales para que nadie sospeche como lo acaba de hacer Graciela, ¿Bien? Por cierto, ¿De dónde sacaron los trajes?

-Los tomamos prestados de otros amables alumnos –Sonrió pícaramente Raimundo- Omi es estudiante de quinto grado por su edad y nosotros tres estaremos contigo todo el tiempo –Mia se rió de la ironía, volvieron con las demás- Chicas, ellos son amigos de unos primos...

-Raimundo.

-Kimiko.

-Clay.

-¡El 'Todopoderoso Omi'! Y ya notaron no dije esta vez mi otra identidad… –Guiñó un ojo Omi a sus compañeros. Mia se cubrió con una mano la cara. "Estoy frita". Martha decidió saludarlos de igual manera cariñosa. Graciela y Sophie tenían la mandíbula desencajada.

-Sigo insistiendo que ustedes me recuerdan a personas de similares nombres -Dijo. _Tiene efecto retardado, ¡Perdónenla!_

-¡Ey, se parecen y tienen los nombres de duelo...! –Para alivio de Mia. Antes de que Sophie terminara de decir su deducción. Se acercó Rebecca del Castillo, ella era la compañera más cercana hacia Mia. Si bien ésta aseguraba que sus interrelaciones eran estrictamente de los estudios. Rebecca era alta por naturaleza, piel pálida, llevaba unos distinguidos lentes y era de contextura obesa, pero no le impedía arreglarse y verse bien. Rebecca venía comiéndose las uñas. "Sherk estoy traumatizada Mia, mira mis manos están temblando, ayer me vi un maratón de películas de terror y tengo una en el bolsillo, esas películas son traumáticas que tuve pesadillas... Dios, Dios, la Prof. Canelón me está matando y... ¡Holis, a ustedes no los había visto! ¿Son nuevos?", inquirió Rebecca extrañada. Mia se vio obligada a presentarle a los amigos de sus primos lejaaaaaaanos. Eran estudiantes de intercambios y estarían en una temporada con ellos. Rebecca les dio la bienvenida. Justamente sonó el timbre.

Omi saltó como acto reflejo. Mia le explicó que no había nada que alarmarse, solo era para avisarles que era el momento de hacer una formación. Auscultar algunas palabras y luego el himno. Mia dijo que solo debían permanecer bonitos y calladitos así se ahorran broncas. La chica condujo a Omi en donde debería estar la fila de los niños de quinto antes de volver a su formación. En aquel entonces se escuchaban unas pisadas arrastrase, el estómago de Mia regurgitó y su corazón se retorció. Se atragantó con su saliva. "Vamos Omi", para cuando volvió a tomar su puesto cuando sonó el segundo timbre. Descubrió que alguien se lo había quitado. El puesto lo ocupaba una rubia con cabello corto de grandes ojos azules, estatura medianamente baja, semblante cuadrado y piel tostada. Shannon Moncada, su nombre rima con muchas cosas. Shannon es la estrella del equipo de voleibol y líder de los compañeros de su clase por su actitud, pero a los ojos de sus profesores y de la propia Mia era una de las que podía decirse que daba mal crédito a las mujeres.

-Shannon, yo iba allí antes de que tu llegaras, allí está mi mochila como prueba...

-Ay no sé marica, pero esos programas cabrean la televisión, ¿Cuál otro programa estúpido no hemos comentado? –Shannon trituraba el pitillo del jugo que bebía mientras sus amigas la escuchaban. Melisa Willows, al igual que su amiga era de cabello rubio y ojos oscuros, antes de que pisara el liceo era el compinche numero uno de Shannon y según Rebecca, ha cambiado mucho últimamente. Melibea Forlán tenía el pelo color chocolate chicharrón, piel morena y ojos oscuros, no hay mucho que decir sobre ella solo que por cerebro tiene papel higiénico. _Lo que más adora es cantar con una voz que es taaaaaaaaaaaaaannnn melodiosa que tienes suerte que las orejas no te han explotado todavía. _

-¡Estoy hablando contigo! –Mia sacudió violentamente los hombros de esta, obligándola a verla a los ojos; Shannon apenas la vislumbró solo extrajo el pitillo y le echó encima un par de gotas de jugo en el rostro de ésta, después se lo tiró sobre ella- ¡¿Es que no tienes madre que te enseñe a respetar?! –Shannon respondió con una risotada sonsacada. Antes de que a Mia se le sobrepasara la mano. Raimundo decidió intervenir, llamando mucho la atención de Shannon. Éste jaló del brazo a Mia, yendo hacia el final de la kilométrica fila_. Y eso es lo que pasa cuando no agarras silicón bien frío y te lo pegas al trasero para evitar que te roben el puesto._ Las bullas provenientes eran más que todo de su curso. Se hicieron varios llamados de atención hasta que finalmente pudieron proseguir con el acto frente al sol prepotente."Jesucristo, esto es peor que quedarse escuchando las frases del Maestro Fung", se quejó Raimundo. Mia se rió entre dientes. En ese instante oyó un crujido. Se volteó viendo unos grandes ojos avispados.

-Estaba cerrándote el bolso lo tenías abierto –Comentó ese muchacho. Mia soltó un bufido.

Posteriormente subieron al aula de clases cuando la Prof. Canelón se hizo presente. Apenas llegaron al salón en el último piso. Mia prefirió sentarse entre los primeros asientos. Los monjes decidieron sentarse a su lado.

-¿Quiénes eran ellas? –Inquirió Raimundo.

-Si fuera ustedes, hubiera escogido quedarme en casa, su vida es envidiable… –Gruñó Mia, abriendo el bolso "donde supuestamente no debería haber nada". Descubriendo un pote de plástico que había metido aquel muchacho. Auscultó una característica risa venir detrás de ella. Mia se levantó a botar la basura en su respectivo sitio: Lamento que hayan tenido que ver eso, bienvenidos al infierno y como han visto, esas personas –Hizo un ademán a medida que sus compañeros entraban- Son las cucarachas o como a menudo los llamo "mongolitos, los desadaptados o majunches".

-No se ven tan malos, sino un poco traviesos.

-¡¿TRAVIESOS?! –Mia carcajeó fuertemente- Gran error, Kim, gran error... Mi curso es el más indisciplinado y dónde los rumores crecen como hierba después de incendio –Sacudió la cabeza. Apenas los alumnos pasaron entre los pupitres, comenzaron a tirarlos al piso sin explicación alguna. Incluso descaradamente lo hicieron cerca de los monjes. "¡Oye deberías tener más cuidado!", espetó Kimiko. La persona que había tirado el pupitre, le contestó con un grito en el oído fuertísimo. Kimiko se frotó el lóbulo de la oreja: Dios. "Descuida, te vas a acostumbrar igual que yo". Nuevamente oyeron un ruido al voltearse aquel muchacho que iba detrás de Mia, había amontonado los pupitres unos sobre otros estruendosamente. "¿Eso es a diario?". "Sí, todo el tiempo", contestó Mia. Inmediatamente la profesora Canelón dio su entrada y su primera actividad fue ponerlos en grupos de cinco, dos quedarían de cuatro para responder un taller sobre las enfermedades de transmisión sexual. No había profesora más odiada que ella, inclusive Mia le tenía cierto rencor. Los monjes conformaron equipo con Mia y Rebecca. La profesora era del tipo que en vez de traer cuaderno tenías que traer una grabadora para copiar exactamente la clase y sacar por lo mínimo un dieciséis que era la máxima nota. La bulla imperaba. El salón era un caos que embargaba concentrarse. Se escuchaban aullidos, golpes de lápices y gritos. Por más que rebuscaban entre los libros no hallaban una respuesta para una de las preguntas. "¿Será que me paro y pregunto?". "No te aconsejaría que lo hicieras", dijo Rebecca cabizbaja. "¿Por qué? No está demás intentar", Raimundo se levantó de su silla para preguntarle a la profesora y la respuesta fue...

-¡¿CÓMO ES QUE UN MUCHACHO DE TU EDAD NO SABE DE ESAS COSAS?! Eso es de la vida cotidiana, te voy a contar un cuento que le pasó a mi sobrino... Yo una vez conocí a un... -_¡Ah okey, interesante pero no entiendo con la pregunta, ¿Tú sí?!_

-Okey, eso fue raro, conseguiré información –Kimiko sacó una agenda electrónica. Rebecca no dejaba de babear por cada cosa tecnológica que veía y lo que más le gustaba era prever de sus pertenencias traídas internacionalmente. Ya que la profesora estaba muy ocupada, no se enteró que ellos buscaban información por 'otros medios'. Finalmente cuando Kimiko se disponía a entregar el taller, "accidentalmente" fue empapado por un agua. La furia de ésta solo era comparable con la de Mia que por la risa dedujo quién fue el responsable de que el trabajo y el cabello de Kimiko se arruinaran.

-Ay, lo siento, fue sin querer –Era el mismo que había metido el pote de plástico dentro de la mochila de Mia. Éste abrazó a Kimiko. A través de gestos, Raimundo y Clay le pidieron a Kimiko que se tranquilizara y no rostizara a los compañeros de Mia. "A mí no me molesta que los quemes un poquito, sería divertido verlos corretear", sonrió Mia maliciosamente.

Kimiko se zafó y pidió a la profesora que les diera un plazo para poder entregar el trabajo en mejores condiciones. Con todo, la profesora no le concedió el favor. _Total, si el trabajo y su pelo se mojaron era por culpa de ella. _"¡Pero es que...!". "¡Pero es que nada, deberías desahogar tus berrinches con profesoras más jóvenes que yo, eres una falta de respeto!". "Yo nunca...". "Ya sabes que eso te resta puntos de presentación y si quieres evitar que te quite los de rasgos, vuelve a su asiento", Kimiko rechinó los dientes mientras regresaba.

-Así es ella, no te sientas mal, lo único que te deploro es que te convertirás en el juguete de él y te lo digo por experiencia propia –Señaló a quién la había abrazado- Alejandro Peralta, un acosador, busca a quien puede agarrar y abrazar... Y como ya has visto es un psicótico que busca la manera de burlarse de todo lo que deteriora su promedio, te hablaría más de él, pero no me gusta hablar de los traumáticos ni estoy en el lugar indicado para decirlo...

* * *

Entretanto, en el mundo de las caricaturas. Dojo adquirió su tamaño gigante para sobrevolar en dirección al templo. Buscó con desesperación hasta encontrarlo reunido con los monjes ya que la intensidad se había manifestado por todo lo alto. Apenas terminó de contar lo que había pasado, exhalando un par de jadeos antes de caer frente ellos. El Maestro Fung ya se temió de lo peor. Sin los elegidos, el lado Xiaolin tenía un punto vulnerable por lo cual los Heylin's podrían atacar si se enteraban de la desaparición de los guerreros.

-¿Qué haremos, Maestro Fung? ¡¿Qué pasará con los monjes, por qué desaparecieron?!

-Esto es obra del _transbordador bidi-tridimensional_, pero para que se activara... Una fuerza mayor fuera de éste mundo tuvo que haber interferido para haberlos extraído, alguien debió invocarlos, la única manera de que ellos vuelvan es usar este mismo Shen Gong Wu.

-Ese Wu está actualmente en manos del lado Heylin y Jack fue testigo de la desaparición de los monjes, ¡No dudará en decirle a los otros sobre lo que pasó!

-Si es cierto lo que dices, entonces podemos irnos preparando para el primer ataque del lado Heylin –El Maestro Fung entrecruzó los dedos. Las siguientes órdenes de éste fue asegurar, trancado, las puertas del templo así como preparar a los monjes. Dividiéndose y cubriendo cada zona con el fin de sondear cada rincón y defenderse a cualquier costo ante cualquier señal de un ataque proveniente del exterior.

* * *

En consecuencia de haber terminado la siguiente clase. La profesora no los dejó salir hasta que sonara el timbre de receso. Los alumnos salieron amontonados unos a otros como unos locos salvajes. Mia prefirió salir de última en compañía de los monjes Xiaolin. El pasillo se dividía en dos tramos que conducían a dos escaleras. "Vallemos por este lado", solventó Mia dirigiéndose a las escaleras que estaban del otro extremo. "¿Por qué? Si éstas están más cerca". "Esas escaleras me traen malos recuerdos, Rebecca se ha caído tres veces muy seguiditas en ellas; la cantina se pone full si queréis algo para merendar ¿Trajeron algo de dinero?". "No te preocupes podemos arreglárnosla", Kimiko inspeccionó su mochila que tenía un Shen Gong Wu (las _garras del tigre dorado_). "Perfecto", sonrió Mia. Kimiko dijo que iría al baño para "polvearse la nariz". Mia se hizo la desentendida. Ella llevó a los otros dos al rinconcito donde se juntaba con el cuarteto. Cerca de la cantina, sentadas en el suelo y arrinconadas a la pared junto a otros. Casi siempre era la que salía de última, esta vez era una de aquellas ocasiones. El conjunto se reunía en un círculo para conversar de las últimas novedades animes que habían visto. Sophie no estaba, se había ido a jugar con Harry Potter. Graciela hablaba de uno de los últimos doramas a Martha que escuchaba ciegamente. Había otro muchacho que jugaba con un Nintendo. Mia se los presentó como Kike usualmente se reunía con ellas por ser un compañero de la misma clase de Sophie, era bastante juguetón y obviamente fan del anime y videojuegos.

-¿Y Kimiko?

-Se fue a conseguir bocadillos –Respondió francamente Clay.

-¿Trajiste las historias, Mia?

-Sí... –Mia sacó de su mochila una carpeta, dándole a Graciela unas hojas engrapadas. Mia asiduamente creaba historias cómicas por diversión sobre el cuarteto y sus historias donde siempre ella misma se ponía como la villana del cuento que atormentaba a la protagonista, Graciela en todos los casos. Éste leyó por encima el primer párrafo hasta arrugar la nariz: ¿Entro para abrir "El Show de Graciela" con unas pinzas que sujetan mí enorme sonrisa, una se me sale accidentalmente y le pego al ojo de un camarógrafo? –Ella ladeó la cabeza, se rió de sí misma a medida que seguía leyendo como la ponía en situaciones irónicas. Mia sonrió: ¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto? Yo soy así, divertida y fresca como el viento, procuro que lo que estén conmigo se diviertan un montón… Es un talento natural como me dijiste, es del corazón al crear historias cómicas –Admitió Mia.

Justamente Kimiko los había encontrado y se dirigía hacia ellos. Tenía suficientes golosinas literalmente para compartir entre todos. "Muchas gracias", corearon todos. "Está delicioso, ¿De dónde los has sacado?", preguntó Kike. "Ah... Mis padres son de Japón y cada vez que van allá me traen dulces para que nunca olvide de dónde soy, descubrí que tenía algunos", contestó ella. En el momento, en el que Graciela pedía concejos "amorosos" a Mia ya que Sophie no tenía una respuesta concreta sobre un amor a distancia del que no estaba segura sí asentía o no. Rebecca se acercó alarmada con una noticia si había alguien que se enteraba primero que nadie sobre todo lo que ocurría alrededor, era ella. Parece ser que uno de los amigos de los primos lejaaaaaanos de Mia se había metido en un tremendo problemón con los mayores. Si no intercedía, puede que terminaran haciéndolo papilla.

-¿Omi? –Inquirió Kimiko.

-¡Nadie se mete con nuestra bola de queso, vamos! –Concretó Raimundo corriendo al lado de los otros monjes hacia el círculo de estudiantes que estaban alrededor de la canche de futbol. Mia escogió quedarse con el cuarteto, viendo cómo todo se desenvolvía por sí solo.

-¿Y qué me dices, Mia? ¿Qué le digo? –Graciela interrumpió el contacto visual entre Mia y la pelea de allá afuera.

-Apréndete esto de memoria: Los varones a esta edad solo quieren tocar pechos y trasero, muy pocos son los que no piensan en eso ni siquiera con un radar se pueden localizar; por decirlo coloquialmente; tiene que averiguar sus intenciones contigo así que trata de ser su "amiga" –Mia hizo comillas al aire- Para conocerlo mejor, sí él tiene buenos sentimientos, entonces podría ser... ¡Lo que el tiempo diga! Aún sigue siendo insólito que ustedes dos me vengan con sus problemas amorosos como si tengo una experiencia re bárbara cuando ni siquiera... –Mia ladeó la cabeza, clavando sus ojos en Raimundo; sonrió-: _Pero quizá eso esté por cambiar..._

* * *

**A/N: Algo está pasando por tu cabeza Mia. Te ganarás el odio de las chicas que aman el Raikim por interferir. **

**-¡Ey! En este fic la estrella soy yo, ¡Te guste o no, amigo lector!...**

**Mia va a ser una especie de protagonista/antagonista principal. Ella es buena, pero sus acciones contradicen sus verdaderas intenciones. Su conducta retuerce su naturaleza. Seguramente dirás que estoy exagerando cuando te presenté a los compañeros de Mia. No amigo, no estoy exagerando. Creo que es hora de que rompa la burbuja donde has estado metido, así es la realidad. Los personajes OCS del fic están vagamente basados en personas. No sé cómo se califican en otros países, pero aquí la máxima nota es 20 sino lo miden por puntos. Del 0 al 9 son las peores notas que puedes sacar y las que te lleven a reparación. Marca deficiencia. Es un término común decir "raspé el examen o raspé la materia" para decir que sacaste del 0 al 9. 10 al 13 tampoco es muy bueno que digamos. 14 al 16 podría marcar regular. 17 al 20 son las notas aceptables obviamente y de proceso consolidados para triunfar. Si quieres saber cómo Omi sale del problema en que se metió, el próximo movimiento de los Heylin's y como Mia y los monjes se las arreglan para salir adelante con los estudios y sus compañeros del demonio (Mia hablará de ellos en el próximo capi), tendrás que esperar a una nueva actualización. **

**Sé que este fic no es tan sobresaliente como otros (Yo Contra El Mundo, Cazado de la Ciudad...), sin embargo como dije es solo para divertirnos todos. Espero que haya sido vuestro agrado. ¡No olviden dejarme un review, nos vemos en otro capi! **

**Mensaje para Gushu: ¡Ni hao! Este fic me surgió a partir de una lectura en donde una chica común y corriente conocía a sus héroes de caricatura. La diferencia es que ella iba a su mundo y aquí ellos van a su mundo. Vi el ending (no hallé relación alguna con lo uno y lo otro), pero cuando dijiste que estaba en la lista de peores finales de juegos... No sé si te referías para bien o para mal. Ya dije que piensen lo que quieren sobre Mia. Lo único que sí admito es que muchas cosas girarán en torno a ella. No quiero hacerla unimensional y quiero darle una vuelta interesante a todo... **

**Por cierto, ¡GRACIAS!... ¿Por qué las "gracias"? Leí lo que dijiste sobre mí en foroswebsgratis en Fanfics de Duelo Xiaolin, un lindo detalle de tu parte, si te pasas a leer los otros dos. Las personalidades están un poco desencajadas (en Warriors of the Caribbean es cierto que literalmente es la peli, pero con los personajes y algunas cosas de la serie y procuraré en la secuela acercarla más a XS y Cazador de la Ciudad es un fic AU con las personalidades un poco desencajadas y pasajes de la serie, pero a todo el mundo hasta ahora le ha encantado y de hecho es la más leída), a partir de ¡Abracadabra Xiaolin! Es cuando se acerca más a nuestra serie. Me gusta ser original, mi personalidad "cítrica" (alocada y divertida) queda enmarcadas en mis historias como una especie de sello que las identifican como mías, los que me han leído siempre quedan encantados. Un saludo a todos allá de mi parte, ¡Sigan así! **

**PD: Dios, estuve paseándome para ver las nuevas imágenes de Xiaolin Chronicles. ¡Que padre! (sí, a veces se me pegan costumbres extranjeras) Ya por fin se vio Kimiko en una escena de acción (ya había visto a los otros tres). ¡Bueno, bueno, muy bueno! ¡No puedo esperar para ver la nueva serie, ASÍ ME LA CALE EN INGLÉS! **


	3. Romper el hielo

**3º**

_**Quién soy: **_

_**-Romper el hielo-**_

Los alumnos generalmente adolescentes se habían aglutinado a la redonda de un círculo lo suficientemente espacioso para que ambos alumnos terminaran en una pelea. Mia dejó sus cosas y acudió enseguida. Reconoció enseguida a los bravucones. "¿Crees que alguien de tu tamaño podrá vencerme?". "La fuerza de un guerrero se mide por su valerosidad, no por su tamaño, ¿Quieres pelear conmigo? Puesto que será para mí un placer ponerte en tu lugar, ¡Prepárate para sufrir una derrota humillante!", Omi lo apuntó con su frase característica. "Sigo pensando que él me recuerda a alguien que he visto hace mucho tiempo...", pensó en voz alta Graciela. "¿Crees que alguien de tu tamaño puede vencerme?", Omi no se contuvo y saltó hacia adelante. El primer ataque fue bloqueado debido que el jactancioso era mucho más alto que él, atajó la patada y envió un puñetazo que Omi logró esquivar. Usó su otra pierna y pateó la mano que sujetaba su pierna, Omi dio una cabriola en el aire antes de caer de pie. Esquivó el primer golpazo, atrapó el brazo y le devolvió con la misma intensidad para enviar un golpe de los suyos. Sin embargo, él llevó el golpe de rodilla hacia la paloma y consiguió ventaja. Omi se inclinó un poco antes de ser golpeado en la parte posterior de la cabeza. La razón era que Omi era atacado por más de un oponente. Hubo risas y fue cuando la canción más aberrante se escuchó en medio de los aplausos:

"_Perdónenlo, es un niño diferente_

_Rechazado por la gente_

_No es igual a los demás, ¡ANORMAL! ¡ANORMAL! ¡ANORMAL!"_

Raimundo se abalanzó antes de que el descarriado tuviera la desfachatez de golpearlo, que era comprensiblemente más bajo y menor que él. Raimundo lo estrelló contra la pared, puso su brazo contra su dorso mientras sostenía un brazo con la otra mano. "¡¿Te gusta meterte con mi hermano?! ¡¿Por qué no tienes los riñones para meterte con alguien de tu tamaño como yo?! ¡Te veo otra vez metiéndote con él y perforaré tu cráneo con mí puño!", advirtió Raimundo. Omi tuvo el chance suficiente para recuperar su energía. Clay se le acercó.

-¿Estás bien?

-Dios, está técnica duele mucho… –Omi se inclinó hacia adelante, dirigiendo la mano hacia debajo de la cintura. "¡¿Él es tu hermano?! ¡Por favor, perdóname, no me lastimes! ¡No lo sabía! Ten piedad", chilló el que había iniciado la pelea y detenido por Raimundo. "¡¿Tú la tuviste cuando lo golpeaste?! ¡No! ¡Claro que es mi hermano, ¿No ves el loco parecido que hay entre él y yo?!", inmediatamente la directora y una profesora tuvieron que interceder en la pelea. Separando a ambos muchachos. Solo por cumplir acto de nobleza, Raimundo pagó los platos rotos. Mientras que aquel mequetrefe se hizo la víctima, sin embargo, aquello iba para el expediente porque su conducta era tan famosa por estos lares... Kimiko, Mia y Clay estaban enojados con él. Raimundo tenía varios sentimientos encontrados. _Ahora gracias a su confesión sabemos que Omi y Raimundo son gemelitos perdidos, ¿O es que no notaste que se parecen excesivamente demasiado? _La profesora de los niños de quinto grado zanjó tomar medidas para atender el estado de Omi, fue la última vez que lo vieron por ahora.

-¿Quién era ese?

-¿Él? César Porras, un marico come mierda.

-¿Qué te he dicho de usar esos términos, Sophie? –Sophie se puso cabizbaja, Mia continuó- Acostumbra meterse con niños menores que él, es un depravado que se mete con las chicas de su edad ya que es un pervertido y a faltarle el respeto a los profesores; es malévolo, pero un cobarde porque nunca lo he visto meterse con muchachos VARONES de su edad, alerta con éste tipo... No creo que después de eso se vuelva a meterse con Raimundo ni Omi, creo que es hora de ir a educación física e ir a los vestidores para cambiarse, hoy nos toca –Mia soltó un bufido- Gimnasia.

Tras ir a vestidores y vestir adecuadamente para asistir a clases. Había dos profesores para la materia. El profesor (un hombre de edad madura más o menos, que contaba con un sentido del humor y todo un amor) era para los varones y la maestra (una señora rechoncha, rubia y ojos claros de estatura baja, con actitud de sargento). _Me sorprende que aún consiga trasladarse de un lugar a otro con un trasero del tamaño de tu casita. _El primer ejercicio que consistió fue realizar una serie de ejercicios para el calentamiento del cuerpo antes de dar _no sé cuántas_ _vueltas_ alrededor del gimnasio. Después ordenó que tiraran los colchones para empezar a practicar las tres volteretas que formarían parte de la mitad de la evaluación referente a la materia. Voltereta larga, voltereta corta y voltereta piernas separadas. _Sí así como lo viste. _Mia se estremeció, inmediatamente comenzó a cortarse las uñas más largas. Su respiración se alteró a medida que las alumnas ejecutaban a la perfección cada maniobra excepto las que tenían una contextura oronda. Unas necesitaban ayuda y otras lo hacían de modo independiente. "Si quieres te dejo dos semanas para que te vayas adiestrando". "No se preocupe, lo haré ahora mismo", contestó Kimiko luego de verlas a todas. Mia parpadeó para ver a Kimiko airosa con una excelente calificación.

-¿Cómo lo hice?

-Extraordinariamente perfecto para mi maltrecho corazón –Sollozó Mia, le tocaba a ella. Y con cierta miedillo hizo las primeras volteretas. Mia pensaba que la profesora tenía mucha parcialidad con las alumnas atletas y fregaba a las que no sabían ni un coño. _Este tipo de profesora junto a la Prof. Canelón son las que le gusta ahogar el barco más de lo que está. _Mia se trabó en plena maniobra de la voltereta de piernas separadas a diferencia de las otras que no sabían. "¿Por qué no la haces si ya estás en posición?". "No sé, profesora", Mia se levantó tristona. No necesitaba ser una lumbrera para saber que esta materia junta a la otra de la profesora Canelón rayaban un promedio perfecto. Kimiko decidió acercarse: ¿No eres buena en educación física?

-De broma puedo saltar, no soy flexible ni energética como Sophie o tú... No es lo mío, mis padres ni yo misma quisimos someterme en una extra cátedra o un deporte para desarrollar mis habilidades físicas.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Notaste la máscara india, la lámpara que tengo sobre la mesa, el templo de Chichen Izát, la Venus de Tacarigua, el árbol de navidad de cartón, el pastor de nubes, siquiera las casas de arquitectura mesopotámica o viste mis carpetitas full de trabajos y exámenes? –Kimiko asintió- ¿De dónde crees que saco mi tiempo para realizar todos esos trabajos? ¿Ves? Yo no tengo tiempo para nada, estoy muy distribuida y apenas tengo tiempo para hacer cosas que me gustan como mis historias, leer o navegar por el internet... –Mia señaló en un ademán a sus compañeros- Normalmente los someten en actividades para que no anden pensando en otras cosas, pero es una chifladera de los adultos porque las piensan aquí, nunca he tenido mucha inclinación hacia los deportes una vez me metí en uno, pero las tareas me sacaron…

-¿Así que futbol, baloncesto, voleibol...?

-No soy buena en ninguno y eso que a medias sé defenderme bajo el agua, ni me menciones voleibol, es el deporte que más odio de toda la vida –Kimiko iba a preguntar por qué, pero la pregunta fue refutada cuando un balón de voleibol casi llegó a pegarle en la cara a Mia- A veces pienso que los balones quieren lastimarme, no sé si lo que odio es el deporte o a los jugadores, lanzan esa pelota tan duro que incluso dejaron en shock a una representante que iba pasando por allí... Son excesivamente bruscos, empero el desempeño que gasto en mis estudios cuentan –Mia le mostró una de sus carpetas. Kimiko la examinó. Todas eran sobre exámenes y trabajos eran de notas excelentes, casi siempre el veinte iban en cabeza- No soy muy buena en matemáticas, pero en todo lo teórico y memoria es mi especialidad, verifica –Mia le pasó un cuaderno para comprobar si había copiado textualmente un párrafo de un libro con el de una respuesta, el examen eran del año pasado y toda la hoja fue utilizada, la calificación: 20- Algunos aseguran que tengo memoria cartográfica, -Mia volvió a señalar a sus compañeros- Ellos solo se juntan o me tratan con amabilidad porque sé las respuestas, solo por su mezquino beneficio personal, debido a mi afición por ser curiosa sé bastante a un nivel general... Pero no importa –En ese momento, la profesora reunió a las chicas antes de dejarlas jugar a la pelotita. En cuestión de tres semanas sería la verbena anual del cole y el tipo de música que debían intercalar en medio de la coreografía era el mambo.

-¿Verbena dijo, qué es eso?

-Este año decidimos unir a todas las chicas del curso para competir con las de la otra sección, cada año cada curso de secundaria organiza un baile de máximo 4 minutos para presentar, solo una sección puede competir por grado y la profesora escoge al mejor... Se compite contra todo el colegio; hay comida, exposiciones y un 'festival de voz' para quien quiera postularse y cantar frente a todo el mundo -Explicó- Por el momento, Rebecca me dio por entender que aún seguían escogiendo la música así que decidí no molestarlas.

-Al menos a sé quién puedo pedirles apuntes para estar al día –Mia sonrió, asintió. Notaron que las alumnas más atléticas se pusieron a jugar con el balón y las que no, se congregaron para hablar en su círculo exclusivo. La profesora de educación física se paseó alrededor de ellos. Al igual que Kimiko, había notado que Mia era muy solitaria. "¿Oyen, por qué no van o invitan a Mia? Se ve muy sola por allá". "Ay no, ella es muy antisocial, prefiere estar sola y mejor así", comentó una de las del grupo. Mia desvió la mirada. Kimiko frunció el ceño, un poco pensativa y extrañada por el comentario, se volteó para ver a Mia reintegrada.

-Sí, mejor iré subiendo, puedes venir si gustas... –Dijo Mia, cogiendo su morral. Hace más de un rato los varones habían terminado (la terminología del profesor a diferencia de la otra era entre 20 y 18), solamente se dedicaban a jugar un partido de futbol. _Adivina quién iba en la cabeza a punto de dar el gol decisivo. _"¡Así se hace Raimundo, eres el mejor!", animó Kimiko. Éste perdió el equilibrio apenas volteó a ver la japonesa. Mia se rió: Eso fue muy divertido, si Rai estuviera antes le hubiera dado el triunfo a mí curso, perdieron en contra de la otra sección horrorosamente, arepazo total... –Kimiko arqueó una ceja- Quiero decir que el otro equipo metió más goles en contra de su adversario que no pudo meter ni uno, admito que ese término lo utilizan en el beisbol, no obstante, como no soy tan fan de los dos y solo lo puedo poner para matar el tiempo... Sigamos avanzando –Raimundo se reintegró, siguió a Kimiko con la mirada hasta más no poder. Subieron por unas agobiantes escaleras hasta ir al tercer piso, una vuelta a la izquierda y entraron en el salón. Como no había nadie, las dos se sentaron en donde estaban más a gusto.

-He notado, mientras todos chillaban en clases, que tú todo el tiempo estás sola... Si fuera tú lloraría buscando con quien juntarme, no es nada personal contra mis cabezas huecas, pero me alegro de conocer alguien de mi mismo género para hablar sobre moda... ¿Por qué no te unes con los que te igualan más o menos en el promedio?

-¡¿Con quién?! ¡¿Con los snobs?! No señor, ni loca, al igual que en mis gustos por la moda, yo elijo con quien puedo juntarme como seleccionar ropa... No me gusta seguir mucho en la moda aunque reconozco que hay algunas cosas que lleguen a interesarme y puede que trate de echarle un ojo de vez en cuando, pero me gusta seguir mi propio estilo porque permite expresarme a mí misma, tomando riesgos que son muy divertidos –Contestó- A mí no me gusta socializar con personas descerebradas y actitudes vulgares entre otras cosas, me gusta juntarme con gente que tenga imaginación y capacidad de sobrellevar las cosas... La vida es muy aburrida y estúpida en sí por falta de imaginación y sin sentido, demasiada disciplina y razón, ¿Cuántas veces en el mundo hay personas interesantes con fantasía y sin sentido pudriéndose al lado de personas como mis compañeros? Es lo que yo veo en personas como Sophie y Graciela, lo que veo cuando leo una historia, personas que no temen de expresarse a sí mismas son libres y disparatadas... Como me dijo la loca de Graciela, una conexión de gustos surge –Dijo- En este salón hay mucha hipocresía y peor: mucha falta de imaginación –Concretó- Los "inteligentes" que dices son unas personas snobs, en un segundo te parecen amables, pero al voltearse no saben las cantidades de pestes que te echan...

-¿Y qué hay de Rebecca? Tú y ella congenian mucho.

-Rebecca es hipócrita y masoquista, solo le interesa quedar bien delante de personas que no merecen alguien tan digno como esa idiota, por muchas veces que le digo aguanta todos los descaros de ellos... Comentó que tenía unos zapatos de plataforma, el siguiendo comentario fue textualmente: ¿Y no se rompieron?... Lo sé, esa razonable señorita no formará parte de esas personas que busco; en lo que concierne con personas como Alejandro Peralta, César Porras, Shannon Moncada, Melibea Forlán o Jerome Cruz (un amiguito de César) si odiara a esos seres estuviera malgastando parte de mí vida en sarnosos que no valen mi atención –Aclaró Mia- No necesito ser Einstein para saber que se les han sido arrebatada su ilusión y cuentan con vidas miserables frutos del hogar, se han convertido en seres que carecen de sueños y solo buscan hacer miserables a otros para sentirse felices... Lo digo con seguridad porque tanto física como psicológicamente se les nota por demás, yo por lo general no voy a permitir que destrocen mi integridad, empero hasta mi paciencia tiene un límite y muchas veces ellos la han colmado... ¿Mi excusa? Soy humana –Admitió.

-Esa chica comentó que eras muy antisocial, ¿Eso es cierto?

-Según ellos yo soy todo, ellos tienen una muy mala percepción de mí, creen que me "creo la santa" o en otras palabras, una vanidosa aburrida cuando conozco muy bien mis aptitudes físicas y mentales, soy muy modesta y varias personas me lo han dicho...

-¡¿Aburrida?! Si eres divertida y te ríes casi todo el tiempo, incluso te ríes de nada.

-Sí, tienes razón, me rio casi todo el tiempo hasta me acuerdo de varias cosas para reírme un buen rato pero soy un poco más seria y conservo una actitud adecuada en horas de clases que es muy distinta a la de ellos... Deduzco porque en la casa no les dejan ser ellos mismos distorsionan su personalidad –Dijo- Los que conocen a la verdadera Mia son mí círculo de chicas, Rebecca, Emma, mis padres y a los que se los consiento como ustedes cuatro pero como ellos solo saben criticar, a mí me da igual –Concluyó- Me miran diferente debido que hago cosas que no entienden; y para ellos soñar despierto, leer y escribir es tonto, si es así... Estoy orgullosa de ser tonta.

Justamente ambas chicas miraron por encima de su hombro cuando los compañeros de Mia entraron sudorosos y sedientos. Mia bajó la mirada. Raimundo y Clay se sentaron atrás de Kimiko y Mia. "¿Por qué siempre nos sentamos delante?". "No siempre, esta es la primera vez para ustedes, no los obligo a sentarse junto a mí y me siento para canalizar mi atención en las clases y aparte que soy medio miope", contestó. Rebecca entró corriendo y le zumbó su bolso a Mia antes que pudiera negarse para sentarse junto a los "snobs" como decía ella. Para colmo de los colmos, el grupo de Shannon se sentó delante de Mia. Iban a presentar la repetición de un examen. Al igual que en clases de salud, Alejandro no perdió oportunidad como otros en tirar los pupitres al suelo y reírse. Algunos se correteaban. Otros mostraban actos depravados de chico a chica, _o al revés_. Mia como los otros se habían cambiado. Al frente de toda la clase, Melibea le gritó a la turba de alumnos:

-¡¿Quieren que me baje la falda?!

-Perdón, no entendí la pregunta –Mia les tapó los ojos a los pasmados Raimundo y Clay.

-Lo haría, pero no me traje el short, mi amorcito –Melibea se medio bajó la falda para el disfrute de los chicos. _Dios... A estas alturas me dan ganas de comer torta o mejor dicho pastel, ¿Sabías que te guardé un trocito del que me dieron en mi cumpleaños?... ¿Y sabías que me lo comí en tu nombre?_... Por chiste, Melibea y Melisa usaban un raro acento cubano como el de hace unos minutos. "Eso es nuevo desde la semana anterior, me pareció de parte de una chica demasiado irrespetuoso", Mia les destapó los ojos. "Esto está más alocado que gallinas dislocadas". "Ya veo que tiene una gran re-puta-ción", remarcó Kimiko. En preciso instante, la profesora entró. Era una mujer menudita, ojos oscuros y cabello negro corto.

Como era de costumbre los alumnos se levantaron para recibir a la profesora, éste tenía una costumbre de organizar las filas desniveladas y al pasar cerca de la fila de Mia, no perdió su tiempo en saludarla con cariño. Ella se presentó amablemente a los alumnos pues que había caras nuevas. Era la profesora de historia, y les recomendó a los alumnos que debían de ponerse al día si querían presentar el parcial. "Descuide, tenemos los apuntes más perfectos de nuestro lado", Raimundo miró por el rabillo del ojo a Mia. La profesora decidió dejarles una actividad para luego dirigirse a los que iban a reparar, usando el examen de Mia como una guía. Mia escuchaba las voces provenientes de al lado. "Marica, dime la respuesta de la cuatro...". Y por supuesto siempre que lo hacía nadie se daba cuenta de nada. _Es que hay bien apretado para copiarse, no puede existir un acto de deshonra mucho más grande que ser flojo y depender de los demás. _Incluso tuvieron el descaro de preguntarle a Mia.

-No sé, se me olvidó… –Era siempre su respuesta. Casi finalizando, la profesora dictó una serie de instrucciones para entregar una especie de lámina de mapa mental en parejas. Mia sabía muy bien a quién quería como su pareja, optó por sonreír traviesamente. Shannon y Melibea habían terminado, se pusieron a hablar sobre "la virginidad de labios". _¿Virginidad de labios? ¿Eso siquiera existe? ¿Podrías ser tan amable y consultarlo con la enciclopedia de tu casa, con tu mamá y con Google?... ¿Verdad qué no, cierto? Entonces… ¿Alguien me podría dar una cubeta para vomitar? _Disertando sobre sus citas anteriores, quién ya había tenido su primer beso y la ropa interior. _Señor Jesús ampáranos en tu seno. _Shannon estaba hincada de rodillas para hablar con Melibea y Melisa.

-Oye, Mia, ¿Por qué no te depilas las piernas?

-Porque no me da la regalada gana.

-Oye, Mia, ¿Por qué no vas a la playa?

-Porque opto ir por la piscina cuando pueden mis padres y yo.

-Oye, Mia, ¿Por qué nunca te he visto mascando chicle?

-Porque me da repulsión.

-Oye, Mia, ¿Usas licras? –Mia no contestó- ¿Por qué siempre llevas el pelo amarrado? –No le respondió- ¿Nunca has pensado en hacerte una cirugía en los senos cuando estés mayor? Estás muy plana, así no levantas ni a una mosca...

-Mira, Shannon, yo me siento completa así como estoy, me gusta el look de mi apariencia y estoy muy centrada en mis estudios como para estar pensando en novios, prefiero enfocar mi visión en ser feliz y salir adelante para tener un futuro... Siempre lo ideal es tratar de evitar falsas expectativas, ya que los chicos se miden por su grado de respeto, demostrar su afecto y una gran personalidad a donde quieran que vayan –Rezongó Mia.

-Mia... Tu letra es fea.

-Sí tú lo dices, aunque eres la primera que muchos elogian mi caligrafía -Mia se encogió de hombros.

Sonó el timbre. Con torpeza trató de guardar todo. Los estudiantes iban saliendo patas arriba. Shannon se estrelló contra la puerta cuando fue empujada por la turba enfurecida. "¿Ami estás bien?", inquirió Melibea ajustándose mejor los lentes. Shannon sacudió la cabeza, viendo a Mia sentada y apoyando su bolso en su regazo mientras guardaba sus útiles lo más rápido posible. "¿Mia? ¡Guau, me gusta tu bolso, es genial, siempre he elogiado tu buen gusto y tu caligrafía! ¡¿Recuerdas dónde lo compraste?! ¡Tengo que comprarlo, me encantaría quedarme, pero tengo que irme! Que tengas un buen día Mia Siempre Mía", exclamó Shannon con voz dulce yéndose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. _Y eso fue luego de criticarla__, cuánta bipolaridad ¡Por Dios!..._ Una mano se extendió para agarrar el libro de historia mientras Mia guardaba sus útiles. Kimiko sujetó a tiempo el libro de una manotada antes de que Alejandro se lo llevara: ¡Alto ahí, parásito!

Alejandro dio un respingo antes de seguir adelante. Kimiko le devolvió el libro a Mia. Los tres optaron por irse en las escaleras del otro trecho, aprovechando que todos desalojaban las aulas. Mia aseguró que Omi debía estar esperándolos abajo a causa de que primaria salía primero. Al bajar las escaleras. Mia tenía una expresión pálida enmarcada en rostro como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Encontraron a Omi sentado en un banquito, dibujando sobre una hoja de papel. "¿Qué haces aquí?". "Adelanto tarea". "Genial, ¿Qué te pidieron?", inquirió Mia. "Que dibujara la felicidad". "¿Y qué dibujaste, compañero?", preguntó Clay. Omi les mostró un dibujo de sí mismo. _Omi posee los dones artísticos de mi sobrino de un año. _

_-_¿Bien, qué haremos ahora?

-Ir a mí casa, -Contestó Mia- Estaba pensando y se me ocurrió la idea de fundar un club de estudios para que ustedes pasen la tarde conmigo, luego fingirán irse, usarán las _garras del tigre dorado _para transportarse a mí cuarto... Kimiko dormirá en mí habitación y ustedes 3 se establecerán en el cuarto de la plancha como yo le digo, descuiden ahí hay colchones.

-Óyeme, óyeme, nunca dijimos que tenemos las _garras del tigre dorado, _¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ustedes me lo dijeron, lo que pasa es que no se acuerdan –Los monjes intercambiaron las miradas no recordaban cuando se lo habían dicho- ¡Ay olvídenlo, vamos a inaugurar el club así que anímense! Les prometo que será muy divertido...

Entretanto, en Metrópolis (nuestra ciudad ficticia) un portal se abrió en medio de la avenida y un pie lo atravesó. Jack Spicer pasó del mundo ficticio al real. Éste giró sobre sí mismo a medida que iba explorando una nueva realidad, se tanteó a sí mismo para atestar y examinar cada parte de su cuerpo. En aquel instante, los coches atravesaron por detrás. Jack soltó un grito de niña mientras corría como loco hacia la zona segura de la cera. Jadeó forzosamente y soltó un chillido cuando una voz quebró sus tímpanos. Jack se limpió su oída, sacándose por un minuto un intercomunicador. "Chasie, ya te he dicho que no me grites tan duro".

-_Exijo un poco de eficiencia de tu parte y obtengo esto, no te separes de tu cometido, tienes que encontrar lo antes posible a los monjes._

_-_Ya sé, ya sé... Debo eliminarlos cuantos antes -Chase iba a interrumpirlo, pero Jack siguió- He investigado por todos lados y admito que los monjes no son muy buenos escondiéndose, aparte que sería fácil encontrarlos debido a sus distintivos característicos, ya aparecería en las noticias –Jack miró un puestos donde se vendía equipos tecnológicos- Creo que alguien los está encubriendo, pero en un mundo donde hay tantas personas, creo que será difícil...

_-¿Una persona encubriéndolos? Es posible que hayas utilizado tu cerebro Spicer, sí es así, dales el mismo trato que a los monjes... _

_-_De acuerdo jefe –Jack trancó antes que recibiera un insulto de Chase. Justamente, un balón llegó rodando a su pie. Unos jugadores callejeros se acercaron: ¡Oye, ¿Nos lo pasa?!

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Me temo que te estarías metiendo en una trifulca muy grande con nosotros...

-Niños, ¿Sabes quién soy yo? –Añadió sarcásticamente- Soy Jack Spicer, genio maligno y te podría volar tu cabeza cuando quiero –Jack dirigió su mano al comando de su muñeca al invocar sus Jackbots que vinieron a auxiliar a su amo; los jugadores salieron corriendo de aquel susto, Jack se rió de la ironía pues que nunca le había pasado algo similar- _Creo que este mundo me está gustando..._ –Carcajeó. _Oh, oh... Jackie puso un pie en nuestra realidad para atormentarnos de una manera tortuosa. Así que ya lo saben latinoamericanos, todos debemos refugiarnos debajo de un paraguas rápidamente... ¿Por qué un paraguas? Bueno porque... Porque... Porque… ¡Ah olvídenlo!_

Para hacer el club más formal y menos sospechoso ante los ojos de sus padres. Mia invitó a Rebecca y a Emma (una compañera del mismo curso que ellas) para realizar tareas grupales así como consultarse a la hora de estudiar. Omi había terminado puntualmente, pasó el resto de la tarde en la computadora de Mia. Luego de acabar con todas las tareas que ocuparon la mitad del tiempo estipulado (2 horas) de la Prof. De historia universal, una de las que más manda tareas y según Rebecca la que más ladilla. Se dedicaron a buscar información sobre Simón Bolívar para un trabajo de castellano. _Esa profesora tiene una obsesión…_

-Iré a la computadora, ¿Omi me das permiso? -Mia se acercó- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Estoy hablando con un tal _Gushu, _este tío está pirado _-Eso es lo que pasa cuando se deja a Omi mucho tiempo en la televisión española-_ Publica cosas muy graciosas...

-¡¿CON QUIÉN?! Dios, él debe creer que soy una retrógrada o que está hablándole a Atila, Omi en serio necesito la computadora, olvídalo buscaré unos libros que tengo por allá –Mia se marchó. "¡¿Y ese Bolívar es un Guerrero Xiaolin?!". "Sí Omi, es un Guerrero Xiaolin", dijo Kimiko. Omi mostró una mirada inocente y vacilante: ¡Oh!

-Conque ustedes son las compañeras de Mia, -Comenzó Raimundo tranquilamente, dejando el libro a un lado- Quiero hacerle algunas preguntas sobre su amiga si no les molesta.

-¡NO USES ESE TÉRMINO! –Chilló Rebecca, le tapó la boca- Verde, no delante de Mia.

-¿Qué término? ¡¿De qué hablan ustedes dos?!

-"Amigo" –Apuntó Emma.

-¿Por qué?

-Mia lo prohibió del diccionario.

-¿Lo prohibió del diccionario? Ella no puede hacer eso –Rió Raimundo. Rebecca y Emma le mostraron sus diccionarios. La palabra referente a amistad o amigo, habían sido tachadas con un marcador negro grueso. Kimiko y Clay se asomaron. Raimundo iba a preguntarle a Emma o a Rebecca de modo transversal cómo Mia sabía tanto sobre ellos y no quería que nadie supiera su identidad, si efectuaba diligencias misteriosas (como si estuviera afiliada a Heylin), pero cambió la pregunta. "¿Qué tiene Mia contra los 'amigos'?".

-Debes entender a Mia, yo te aconsejo que no deberías seguir investigando el tema ni nunca mencionar esa palabra delante de ella, la estarías hiriendo, ha pasado por momentos duros...

-¿Qué momentos duros están hablando?

-Unos de los que ha tolerado sufriblemente para mi sorpresa.

-Tiene una voluntad muy fuerte para resistir, pero en verdad _se pasaron con aquella vez... _

_-_Veo que están interactuando sin mi presencia, creo que se han divertido mucho –Mia entró con unos libros a la mano. Rebecca y Emma clavaron los ojos. Se sentó. "¿De qué hablaban ustedes?". "Del hermoso clima que tenemos hoy en día…", rió nerviosamente Rebecca. "El clima está lluvioso y frío", rechinó entre dientes. "Ah cierto, ¡Bueno, sigamos estudiando!".

Finalmente, luego haber adelantado más o menos lo que tenían pautado para el club. Emma tuvo que irse pues que su casa se encontraba muy lejos. Rebecca de igual forma abandonó las actividades del club con tal de no alarmar a sus abuelos. Los monjes fingieron irse para luego seguir las instrucciones de Mia. Ésta se encargó de dejarles un plato de comida al pie de la puerta. Posteriormente, sin andar en más rodeos, Mia avisó a Madre que iría a estudiar y no quería que la molestaran. Mia se encaramó en el closet de la plancha, sacando algunas cobijas que pudo entregar a sus compañeros después de extender la cama guardada cerca de una estantería de libros. Era un cuarto cerrado e inequívocamente creía que nadie entraría. Las horas siguieron pasando hasta marcar las once de la noche. Raimundo no podía dormir, aún pensando en la conversación sostenida con Rebecca y Emma. Salió de la cama, tocó la puerta de la habitación de Mia. "Pase", dijo desde el interior. Mia estaba estudiando todavía y tenía una revista al lado, estaba sentada en su puff. La música de symphonic metal estaba a fuerte volumen que le impedía a Mia conciliar el sueño, solamente repasaba entre líneas.

-¿Once de la noche y te esclavizas estudiando? Yo no sobreviviría.

-Créelo o no, es efectivo, aunque es agobiante y para descansar un poco a veces me pongo a leer artículos como este para relajarme –Señaló la revista- Estoy leyendo un artículo que habla de cómo dos muchachos hartos de acosos escolares mataron a un gentío, compañeros de clases y un profesor, su masacre se convirtió en historia...

-Mia...

-¡¿Qué?! No sería capaz de hacer una cosa así, me asusto con ver mi propia sangre... ¡¿Qué me crees, por favor?!

-Dijiste que no te importaba ver a tus compañeros rostizarse.

-Estaba jugando porque el comentario me pareció divertido, dime en serio ¿A qué viniste?

-Estaba hablando con tus compañeras y me dijeron que no soportabas que alguien dijera la palabra 'amigos', también quiero hacerte un hincapié que sabes muchas cosas de las cuales no te hemos contado y te rehúsas a decirnos la verdad –Confrontó Raimundo, Mia arqueó la ceja- ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Por qué no quieres que nadie se entere de nuestra identidad? ¿Cómo sabes tantas cosas, lo de ayer y cuando supiste sobre las _garras del tigre dorado_? Y tú actitud es bastante rara, es como si nos conocieras...

-Llámalo instinto femenino, entiende que yo soy la única que puede echarles un capote así que te conviene no hablar demasiado, ¿Ok? –Mia se dirigió a su computadora- Solamente sé que ustedes vinieron saltando de mí computadora, necesitas confiar en mí si quieres salir, te propongo el siguiente trato: O me cuentas todo o te quedas aquí, ¿Aceptas o no aceptas? -Raimundo suspiró profundo- Dime que pudo haber hecho que ustedes estén aquí.

Raimundo decidió contarle sobre el Shen Gong Wu, _el transbordador bidi-tridimensional _y su posible efecto sobre ellos. Mia comentó que quizás debían necesitarlo para regresar, si el Wu estaba en la dimensión junto a Dojo y el Maestro Fung, uno de dos tenía que adquirirlo para abrir un portal que los transportara hasta allá. Sin embargo, no había manera de poder contactarse con ellos estando en diferentes dimensiones. Desgraciadamente ellos tenían que depender de lo que pasara allá. "No creo que haya un objeto lo suficientemente loco como para que los transporte y ninguno de los que trajeron sirve". "Solo en esta dimensión".

-Siento ser la reina de lo obvio, no obstante, creo que lo más prudente sería esperar; mañana tenemos que despertarnos puntualmente así que buenas noches –Dijo Mia, Raimundo se dio la media vuelta, pero Mia lo detuvo- ¡Espera! Sabes que la profesora pidió un mapa mental, y ya que ustedes estarán una temporada mientras averiguan como regresar a casa, me estaba preguntando si...

-Ajá...

-Si querías hacer el trabajo conmigo.

-Bueno no sé, tendría que pensarlo...

-¡Vamos, será divertido! –Mia tomó su mano- No te arrepentirás.

-Bueno, está bien, supongo que no estaría mal.

-¡Perfecto! Comenzaremos este mismo miércoles, ¿Sale y vale?... –Raimundo asintió con la cabeza- Excelente, ahora podemos irnos a dormir, que pases muy buenas noches -Éste tenía varias cosas que objetar, empero ella lo empujó hasta cerrarle la puerta en la nariz. Mia se volteó. Llevó una mano a su barbilla. "Nunca imaginé que desde que llegaron a los monjes a mí vida, fueran más o menos como mis ángeles de la guarda literalmente hablando... _Creo que si quiero que estén conmigo, tengo que asegurarme que jamás vuelvan a esa dimensión y así se quedarán para siempre_". Mia se volteó. Kimiko estaba dormida en su colchón rosa. Ella se volteó debido a los ruidos. "Mia, ¿Dijiste algo?". "¡Oh no! Nada, sigue durmiendo, yo ya estaba por apagar... Buenas noches, Ki-mi-ko", sonrió Mia apagando su lámpara retro de los ochenta.

* * *

**A/N: Aproveché estos tres minutos que tenía libre para actualizar un capi que terminé en temporada de vacaciones. Dios, cada vez se ponen más exigentes. No tengo tiempo para nada, ¡Hago lo que puedo!... Mia Siempre Mía, ¿Qué tramas? Es curioso el nombrecito. No sé ustedes, pero me gusta la personalidad cítrica que le di. También estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijo en referencia a lo de gente sin sentido y con imaginación que brinda a la vida aburrida y estúpida un diferente color. Este capi me gustó bastante como quedó. Por la razón de arriba es que Mia será "antagonista", aunque es más traviesa que malvada. Y eso que hablaban Rebecca y Emma con respecto a Mia. **

**-¿Ese es su pasado trágico?**

**Yo no lo diría pasado trágico sino malas experiencias de la vida. Bueno, Mia no podía ser perfecta en todo así como ninguno de nosotros siempre tenemos que tener un fallo. Disculpen si a partir de ahora las actualizaciones son lentas, el colegio ya empezó con la ladilla... Estoy sufriendo mucho... Estoy aburriéndome mucho, ¡Rápido cuéntenme algo o invento yo! Hablando de aburrimiento, creo que le puse a Mia una coletilla, en muchas frases dice la palabra "diversión". Del mismo que yo tengo una coletilla, pero no es esa, sino: **_**Señor Jesús ampáranos/protégenos**_**, la que vieron arriba. Jack está en nuestro mundo así que ya podemos irnos preparando para el pez gordo que viene. Si te gustó no olvides dejarme un review. Vamos a ver como los monjes salen de esta, sin enterarse que en realidad son una comiquita actualizaré apenas tenga el capi siguiente listo. ¡Nos leemos! **

**PD: Estaba paseándome viendo unos videos de XS, me di cuenta que Kimiko (por ser la única chica del show) tiene no se cuántos emparejamientos. RaiKim (los fans dicen que hay una relación amor/odio entre estos dos desde el día en que se conocieron se dirigieron una "mirada de amor", ¡AMO ESTA RELACIÓN!), OmiKim (yo los prefiero de hermanos, Omi prefiero que se quede con Megan y Kimiko, creo que soy más que obvia), JackKim (sí puede ser, pero sé que romperían... Sería divertido escribir como fue que su relación se frustró), Chamiko (Chase y Kim, se ven lindos sí, adoro la actitud de ambos, pero no creo que congenien ideas...) y también el ClayKim (según los fans porque tienen química natural XD).**

**Mensaje para Valen: ¡Hola! Que bueno que la historia te gustó, lo prometido deuda y aquí está el capi. Espero que no me golpees si actualizo tarde, pero mis deberes están matándome. Siempre agrego comedia a mis historias aunque sea un chorrito, es un toque original mío. En fin, gracias por comentar. ¡Nos leemos! **


	4. Y Yo Creo

**4º**

_**Quién soy:**_

_**-Y Yo Creo-**_

5:30 A.M. Mia se había despertado con la cabeza apoyada en los libros de textos. Soltó un bostezo largo, llevó una mano a su boca. El despertador seguía chillando ya era hora de irse preparando para otro estresante día de clases. Se levantó, arrastrando los pies hasta el baño. Al salir el cuarto, halló el desayuno servido en la cama. Los monjes estaban vestidos listos para ir a la escuela. Kimiko había "tomado prestadas" tanto sus locas pelucas y mechones y ropas para confeccionarse un simpático conjunto. Mia se molestó un poquito, nomás eligió respirar hondamente y asentir. "¿Y esto es más o menos...?". "Nuestra molesta de gratitud al darnos de comer y techo donde vivir así como ofrecernos tu ayuda". Mia rió entre dientes acercándose hacia la bandeja: Si ni siquiera hemos comenzado a buscar como regresarlos a casa, ustedes son muy gentiles –Mia se sentó a dar una probadita: Está bueno, ¿Lo hicieron entre todos? Pues deben disfrutar de su buen trabajo, siéntanse y coman conmigo.

-Ya nos adelantamos pues que teníamos que adelantar tarea, como la profesora de historia estaba atrasada y quería el trabajo para hoy en la mañana, decidimos preparar el desayuno a ti y a tus padres... Pensarán que fuiste tú, ¿Okey?

-Bien, pensar que cocino será divertido –Luego de estar media hora hablando y comiendo, Mia fue al baño para alistarse e ir a la escuela. Los monjes prometieron alcanzarla con las garras del tigre dorado. Apenas estuvieron a solas. Kimiko le preguntó a su líder si ya sabía cómo volverían. Raimundo le comentó sobre la curiosa conversación sostenida ayer. Le dio la razón. Estaban vulnerables aquí y no había manera de comunicarse con otra dimensión, debían esperar a que hicieran algo, lo que temía es el próximo movimiento Heylin.

* * *

Mia cruzó el portón al segundo timbre. En el lugar de siempre, encontró al trío sentado. A Martha escuchar con expresión de foca, la parlotearía sinsentido de Graciela. Sophie estaba leyendo para el análisis de la novela de castellano. Apenas Mia tomó asiento. Sophie alzó la vista. "¡Oh Mia! ¡Espera, quiero mostrarte algo! ¡¿Recuerdas el libro que te hablé el viernes pasado?!", Mia ladeó la cabeza. Sophie sacó de su mochila un libro mediano con la portada de un diseño al estilo pergamino, el título dictaba: Hechizos Inocentes. Al invertirlo mostró la misma portada, empero con un título diferente (a desemejanza del tinte rojo, este era tinte negro): Hechizos Atrevidos. Mia rió. "Es tuyo por una semana, tal como te lo prometí, léelo y dime que te pareció", sonrió Sophie. Mia asintió con la cabeza, guardó el libro dentro de su libro luego de ojear algunas páginas. Sophie dejó sus cosas a un lado, para desahogar su adrenalina salió a corretear a Harry Potter. Mia prefirió aprovechar su tiempo para estudiar mientras esperaba a los cuatro amigos de sus primos. El timbre ya había tocado así que hora de formar. Se posicionaron en la respectiva línea. Mia se vio obligaba a ser la primera. Los monjes habían llegado, saludaron civilmente a las colegas de Mia cuando Sophie se acercó llorosa. "Mia... Consuélame, descubrí que Potter tenía novia", Sophie apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Mia mientras soltaba algunas lagrimitas. Mia la estrechó por los hombros.

-Querida, hay muchos chicos en el mundo y él no te merece, total no llevaban una relación formal sino de simple juegos, no te deprimas –Consoló Mia. Cuando los alumnos llegaron a su respectiva formación quisieron saber qué pasaba con Sophie, sin embargo, ella se alejó y prefirió no decir nada. Procedieron a escuchar unas palabras, oír el himno nacional y luego los mandaron a subir al salón, en una lucha por mandarlos a callar. Según el horario, venía la hora de matemáticas y oyeron esporádicamente que se trataba de una profesora nueva.

Evidentemente, la profesora era joven, alta, con una apariencia esmeradamente arreglada y delgada. Ojos castaños oscuros y cabello negro con mechas doradas. Kimiko elogió su buen gusto. "Quizá deberíamos salir de compras algún día, Mia". "No sé, salir a comprar me es tan unidimensional y es una ladilla tener que salir a caminar, pero me gusta criticar ropa así que podríamos salir este fin de semana", contestó ella antes de subir por las escaleras. Para cuando volvieron al salón. Lo primero que hizo Peralta fue gritar: "¡Eh!", antes de empujar el primer pupitre que vio. La profesora venía detrás de ellos para cuando todos tomaron su lugar respectivo. Ella se presentó formalmente y explicó la materia que iba a impartirles. Y al final dijo que podrían tratarla igual que a los demás profesores. "Oh no", suspiró Mia.

Incontinenti sacó su cuaderno de matemática al mismo tiempo que sus compañeros sacaron las pelotas de papel, refugiándose con aquella pequeña fortaleza. Comenzó la guerra de los taquitos. La profesora no tenía ningún orden sobre los incontrolables muchachos que hacían lo que les pegaba la gana. Mia no dejaba de recibir los pedazos de papel y trocitos de borra, inclusive recibió la borra completa. "¿Por qué no los demandas a la profesora?". "¿Acaso no estás viendo lo que ocurre a mí alrededor? Aún si los demando, siguen jorobándome, me tocó el curso más criticado y desastroso de todos". "Empero no puedes permitir que te sigan faltando el respeto". "Me dicen que los ignore, pero es bastante difícil", gruñó Mia. Luego, los alumnos dejaron de lanzar taquitos y borras cuando la junta directiva del plantel pasó a inspeccionar si los alumnos del plantel llevaban cabalmente el uniforme escolar. Las niñas se apresuraron a subirse las medias, entre ellas Kimiko. Estaba integrado por un triunvirato (la coordinadora de primaria y preescolar, la del departamento de evaluación y control y el coordinador de catecismo). Ese último era el jefe en cabeza aparentemente. Tampoco tenía miedo de decirle a los alumnos aún si sea con palabrotas unas cuantas verdaderas aunque lo criticaran de ser del otro lado y por tener ciertas ideas descabelladas. Pero no era nadie si lo ponían al lado de la subdirectora, la persona más estricta y odiada por los alumnos, menos Mia, quien guardaba una admiración oculta por su manera de imponer orden y miedo.

-Niñas, de pie –La Prof. Fonseca (departamento de evaluación y control) pasó por cada fila para chequear si las medias eran escarpines. Posteriormente, lo hicieron con los chicos. El profesor se encargó de eso, posteriormente de pedirle a Raimundo que se peinara mejor a la próxima o de lo contrario no le permitirían la entrada a clases. Pasó cerca de César Porras.

-¿No crees que te sentirías mejor si te rebanaras esos pinchos? ¿Te verías más normal y más presentable que ridículo y obtuso? Lo mismo va para los zapatos, esta es la decimo novena vez que te digo que los zapatos son negros estrictamente, no verdes y negros.

-¡No vale, profe! ¡¿Qué quiere?! ¡¿Qué me raspe el coco como el peruano de quinto grado?! Los peruanos son los que se raspan el coco –Raimundo se aclaró la garganta cuando supo a qué se refería a Omi porque se estaban burlando de su corte de cabello. César se mordió la lengua. _¡Perdónenlo! Se golpeó la cabeza cuando nació... Si eso es lo que piensa del corte de los peruanos, no me quiero imaginar qué pensará de los demás países. _El profesor acotó y volvió a imponer su orden para el día siguiente. Luego abandonaron el aula al terminar la inspección. Los monjes soltaron un bufido. La profesora procedió a dar clases.

-Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Omi.

-Mejor que nosotros quizá.

* * *

En la clase de informática. El profesor quiso iniciar la clase, pidiéndole un número al niño que tenía sentado adyacente. El profesor buscó por la lista al número correspondientes. "A ver... Tenemos a Omi Pedrosa, bien Omi ¿dinos qué sabes sobre tecnología? ¿Tienes correo y sabes usarlo? ¿Qué esperas aprender este año?". Omi arqueó una ceja, ladeó la cabeza:

-¿Qué es tecnología?

* * *

La siguiente clase fue la de artística. La profesora pidió a los alumnos la entrega de trabajos que había pedido en la semana pasada. Los llamó por orden de lista. Luego se acercó a los 3 alumnos nuevos, diciéndoles que tenían que ponerse al día ya que estaban a mitad del lapso y si iban a quedarse... Los monjes no se veían tan preocupados debido que ellos no eran de ese mundo, tendrían que volver y harían un trabajo en balde. Pasó a dar un dictado y luego dijo que en la semana que viene harían una exposición, así que buscaran un equipo de seis personas. Luego de entregar en un papel los nombres de los integrantes y asignarles el tema a cada uno. "¡Estamos listos! Nosotros cuatro, la loca de Rebecca y Emma", Mia entregó el papel para luego mirar la actividad que les había correspondido y lo que debían de llenar en la lámina: Un sol azteca ya que el tema era sobre el arte mesoamericano.

* * *

Entretanto, en el salón de al lado. Noveno año específicamente. Graciela garabateaba en la esquina superior de su cuaderno de química unos dibujos sobre conjuntos de ropajes y otras modalidades ridículas. La puerta se abrió. La subdirectora pasó a la mano de un estudiante. Los alumnos dejaron de hablar, levantándose para saludar con respeto hacia la subdirectora que se dirigió hacia el profesor para notificarle a los muchachos sobre un nuevo compañero de clases que había ingresado actualmente, sería más o menos un estudiante de intercambio: Jack Spicer. Los de tercer año lo trataron moderadamente. Graciela sacudió la cabeza: Creo que he visto ese rostro en algún lado, lo tengo en la punta de la lengua, pero no me acuerdo.

* * *

La campana había sonado así que era hora de ir al recreo. La turba de alumnos pasó como estampida cerca de Jack. Éste soltó un grito de niña mientras se refugiaba con sus brazos de forma inútil. Apenas el peligro pasó y tuvo una charla ligera con el profesor. Luego de irse. Aprovechó en sacar su radar, según había indicado. Los monjes estaban muy cerca de aquí, pero no lograba encontrarlo. Efectivamente no estaban en el salón que visitó. Tendría que encontrarlos y hacer todo lo posible por evitar que regresara a la dimensión. "Me temo que tendré que seguir buscando", Jack se encogió de hombros marchándose. Cuando los monjes salían del aula y vieron a Jack de espaldas, limpiándose los mocos con pasarse la nariz.

-¡¿QUÉ HACE ESE ENTE AQUÍ?!

-Cállate Raimundo, nos delatarás –Gruñó Kimiko cuando Jack sacaba gel antibacterial.

-Por culpa de ese gusano no podemos regresar, él tiene en sus manos el único artefacto que nos puede traer a nuestra dimensión –Raimundo pretendía estrangularlo pero la oportunidad se le fue arrebatada cuando Jack se marchó. Mia interfirió por llevarlos al lado de la cantina donde comúnmente se sentaban a conversar. Encontró que su puesto estaba siendo ocupado por otra persona: Lucía, una de su grado inferior.

-Yo iba ahí antes, así que mejor será que te hagas a un lado.

-Este puesto me lo encontré, mala suerte amiga –Lucía le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de Mia, repentinamente una fuerza poseyó el cuerpo de la chica. Tomando su mano: Yo no soy tú amiga, ¡ASÍ QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! –Ladró, su voz había cambiado de modo radical como si fuera otra persona. Lucía se exaltó. "Está bien, no te alteres", raudamente se hizo a un lado mientras le cedía el sitio a Mia, que invitó a sus demás compañeros sentarse.

Sophie llegó un poco tarde ya que estaba en el extra cátedra de música. La llegada de ella, le trajo recuerdos a los demás. "¡Dios! Tenemos que buscar a Omi, el pobrecito tiene que estar perdido por ahí...". "Tranquilos, él está en la clase de música, acabo de saludarlo, ¡Se veía cutie afinando el violín!".

-¡¿Clase de música?! ¡¿Qué está haciendo él allá?!

-Tocar música, obvio.

* * *

Omi estaba en el salón de música escuchando y admirando las bellas piezas magistrales de obras maestras que entonaba el coro y la banda oficial del colegio. Cuando le pidieron que instrumento le gustaría aprender. Omi pidió el que más le llamaba la atención. El violín, no había ninguna cosa que no fuera capaz de dominar a la perfección con mucha preparación. El chico apoyó el instrumento en su hombro y empezó a entonar. Al cabo de un minuto, fue tan brusco que acabó partiendo a la mitad el violín. El profesor y los demás compañeros se quedaron estupefacto al medir la magnitud de fuerza del niñito: ¿Cómo lo hice? –Sonrió.

* * *

Entretanto Jack, se encontraba tratando de localizar a los monjes con su "radar", teniendo a la mano el Shen Gong Wu. El transbordador bidi-tridimensional tenía una forma peculiar: Era una gema sobre una montura lo que le daba la misma forma similar que un anillo. En el instante que los niños correteaban en círculos alrededor de él hasta tropezar con grupitos congregados en la cancha de futbol. Jack soltó un chillido cuando los jugadores del equipo iban a pasar encima de él como estampida de elefantes en busca del balón que rodó hasta el pie. Jack dio una voltereta completa antes de caer al piso. El anillo que llevaba comenzó a rodar en el piso. Jack trató de alcanzarlo extendiendo la mano, pero solo consiguió que se alejara más de él. "¡Demonios! ¡Chase me hará puré apenas se entere que perdí el Wu en un colegio tan grande cómo este!", chilló Jack. La sortija iba a dando traspiés hasta caer cerca de los pies de una chica. El triunvirato de rubias de octavo grado conformado por la misma Shannon, Melisa y Pamela conversaban el tema de moda: El baile de la semana del colegio, tenían que ganar a toda costa. Así que le pidieron consejos a Pamela ya que había ganado el segundo lugar el año pasado. Pamela también era conocida como "micrófono", ¿Por qué? Uno de los máximos escándalos regados por todo el instituto pertenece a este curso, bueno no hizo esperar cuando en una de las aulas del salón tuvo sexo oral con su novio mientras él la filmaba, el video fue puesto en el internet. Un escándalo, por Dios.

-¿Qué nos aconsejas? La nota es importante no podemos permitir perderla por retrógradas.

-Hagan lo que hicimos el año pasado, maricas, saquen del grupo a las menos aptas para la educación física.

-Bien, -Melisa comenzó a tomar notas- ¿Tú crees que metemos a la nueva, Shannon?

-Pues claro, marica, luego de dar esos súper saltos ya tenemos el equipo completo y... –Ella sintió que había pisado algo a reacomodarse en su asiento- ¿Qué mierda pisé, coño? –Sacó debajo de ella un hermoso anillo con una montura platina llamativa- Por la calidad deduzco que es fantasía, empero tiene un estilo exquisito, me lo quedaré porque al fin y al cabo no es de nadie –Concluyó Shannon, poniéndose el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano derecha. _Hay que ver que los monjes tienen una suerte. _La campana del recreo sonó. Graciela estaba adelantando tarea, buscando palabras en el diccionario. "Oye Mia ¿Antónimo de relación?", inquirió. "Divorcio", bufó Mia. Raimundo rió entre dientes. "Eso fue gracioso".

-¿Tú crees? Me alegro que así lo pienses... –Mia lo miró a los ojos directamente, estuvieron sin intercambiar palabras hasta que Kimiko tosió ásperamente (a propósito)- Bueno, Sophie ¿Me escoltas hasta el baño? Desde luego no iré sola, _no cometeré el error de la otra vez..._

_-_¿Otra vez? –Graciela le golpeó la cabeza con una banana sacada de la nada- ¡Ah, esa vez! Ya voy –Ambas se reincorporaron mientras iban hacia la derecha- ¡Ya volvemos chicos!

-¿Otra vez? Algo así hablaron Rebecca y Emma ayer, ¿Qué pasó?

-Nada, no pasó nada –Titubeó Graciela- Si quieren ser buenos amigos de Mia, te aconsejo que deberías enfocarte en su presente y futuro en vez del pasado –Agregó misteriosamente, antes de levantarse a proceder una correcta formación donde más tarde los alcanzarían las otras.

Les tocaba inglés. La profesora había asistido y los esperaba todos para subir juntos al salón de clases. Les tocaría la lección diez. En ese día, los compañeros de Mia estaban musicales.

"_¡Amigos tuyos, Backyardigans! ¡Todos unidos, Backyardigans! ¡Y bailamos sin cesar, nos encanta cantar y nos vamos a quedar! ¡En nuestro patio hay un mundo por 'explotar'! ¡Cosas increíbles podemos encontrar y a diario salimos a 'masturbar'! ¡Amigos tuyos, Backyardigans!"_

_Por alguna razón les encanta cantar, alterando canciones con sus muy "melodiosa voz" y si buscan una discográfica, le sugiero que consiga la firma de un sordo. _Mia tomó asiento junto a los monjes para cuando Shannon y su grupito singular se sentó en dos puestos tras ella. Les tocaba leer para evaluar la pronunciación. Raimundo y Kimiko se ofrecieron como voluntarios, demostrando un inglés muy fluido y el dominio perfecto de la lengua. _Por ser una caricatura tenían el don de saber muchos idiomas. _Los compañeros de Mia estaban en total estupor, ni siquiera los que integraron cursos de inglés lo hacían tan natural. Después de sostener una tertulia en inglés con la profesora, les ordenó sentarse, demostrándose muy complacida. Mia ladeó la cabeza. "¿Está mal pedir ser un poco discreto?", gruñó. En aquel instante, Mia contempló horrorizada el Shen Gong Wu que los monjes buscaban en el dedo de Shannon. La chica estaba boquiabierta. Sacudió la cabeza, sin poder creerlo.

-Mia, ¿Todo marcha bien?

-¿Ah? –Mia se encontró con los ojos azules de Clay- Sí, todo anda bien –La profesora se sentó a firmar la carpeta del curso- _Si quiero que los monjes permanezcan conmigo, debo conseguir ese Wu antes de que los monjes lo obtengan o bien que se den cuenta –_Pensó.

Aunque no estaba muy segura de poder lograrle quitarle el anillo. Pedírselo prestado podía despertar sospechas. Tenía que quitárselo apenas lo dejara negligente. Llegó la profesora de biología para cerrar con broche de oro el día. Esta vez se trataría de una clase y leerían en voz alta algunas respuestas para las intervenciones del día. Mia fue una de las voluntarias al alzar la mano. Al terminar, dejó unas preguntas que podrían resolver y serían de ayuda para el taller del viernes. La chica tuvo que soportar los constantes fastidios de César: ¡Mia bebe agua! –Gritaba a cada cinco minutos acompañado de unas risitas estúpidas de su amigo que era del mismo tamaño y parecido de Clay salvo que no era catire. Al salir de la cátedra, ella chequeó el termo de agua: Totalmente vacío. "Joder", susurró volviéndolo a guardar.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Nada, César se bebió mi agua mientras agudizaba los oídos a clases de biología, descuiden _no es lo peor que me han hecho y... _Ya vuelvo_ –_Mia notó al amigote de César en la esquina, pretendió ir alcanzarlo para confirmar sus sospechas. Lo garró de la muñeca bruscamente y le obligó a decir la verdad. Para su suerte, éste no lo negó sino le dio la razón. Fue mientras intervenía. Mia se cubrió el rostro con su mano. A zancas se dirigió a las escaleras, oyendo las risotadas de César a lo lejos. Bajó las escaleras con la finalidad de alcanzarlo. Pero uno de sus pasos pareció dar un desliz cuando un ligero desbalance proveniente desde atrás le pareció venírsele encima sobre su peso. Como si alguien la hubiera empujado. Se aferró del pasamano, pero aventuradamente no logró pasarle nada cuando Raimundo interfirió y logró sostenerla a tiempo. "¡Guau! Tranquila tigre, casi te resbalas". "¿Raimundo, pero cómo has llegado tan rápido...?", Mia vio pasó contigua de ella a Alejandro con los labios fruncidos.

Hiperventiló. Ella no resbaló porque sí. "Ser el Guerrero Shoku del Viento trae consigo una cadena de ventajas y esta es una, soy por una nariz rápido como Omi, me tomé la libertad de decirle a tu madre que venías con nosotros en compañía de nuestro representante...".

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Irme sola con vosotros?! Aún si fueran los mejores guardaespaldas del mundo, no me atrevería a cruzar una callejuela.

-¿Y quién dijo que nos iríamos caminando?

Seguidamente, Mia se encontraba montada sobre el puma agachado. Uno de los Shen Gong Wus que habían traído los monjes (las _garras del tigre dorado, la esfera de tornami, puma agachado y el ojo de Dashi_). Los cuatro "amigos" recorrían la autopista pasando encima de los coches y dando saltos imposibles. La gente observaba con el ojo cuadrado el irregular vehículo y a sus pasajeros que saludaban amistosamente. Varios coches se estrellaron entre sí al detenerse andando con cien ojos y los transeúntes cometieron diversos descuidos. Solo faltara que la televisión viniera a grabar el gracioso evento. Después de un largo paseo en la callejuela. Tuvieron que bajar del Wu para que recuperar el tamaño que ocupara el bolsillo de Omi. Pasaron a las actividades de la tertulia donde se reunieron para adelantar la tarea de matemática y la lámina del sol azteca. Omi estaba en otro extremo garrapateando en el cuaderno.

-¿Qué tal la escuelita?

-No sé, muchas actividades y cosas que recordar, me está dando dolor de cabeza... ¿Cuándo regresaremos, Raimundo? Extraño el templo –Emma y Rebecca voltearon con el entrecejo fruncido- Quiero decir, mí casa, ¡Sí, extraño mi casa!

-Pronto, con ese tono creo que te estás pareciendo a mí.

-¡DIOS ME LIBRE!

-Hablando de "Dios me libre", ¿Sabes a quién vimos hoy, compañero?... A Jack Spicer.

-¡¿JACK SPICER, pero como ha podido suceder?! Sí él está aquí, entonces es quien puede darnos el "objeto que buscamos" –Chilló Omi sin dejar de guiñar ojo hacia ellos con el fin de no revelar su identidad, sin embargo las otras dos se extrañaba de sus parlamentos raros- Tenemos que establecer contacto con él mañana, pero por mí que le pase lo peor.

-¡Omi, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?! –Clamó Kimiko.

-¡Mia me está enseñando a ser cruel sin motivo! Estuve practicando de regreso.

* * *

5:00 P.M. Solo lograron retratar el mapa y la mano de cada quién estaba exhausta de pintar a medio sol. Rebecca resolvió con dejarlo así hasta el día siguiente pues ya Emma se había ido y entre comillas ellos igualmente tendrían que retirarse como Rebecca. Por último, ya a la tendencia de abandonar la estancia. Mia percibió que Raimundo se estaba marchando, en flagrante lo detuvo. "Tú no te vas a escapar así tan fácil, ¿Recuerda que dijimos que íbamos a realizar un trabajo juntos? Tampoco te olvides que te prometí ayudarte con las tareas".

-No lo sé, nunca me ha gustado estudiar ni me considero tan sobresaliente...

-A mí tampoco me gusta estudiar, pero no tengo opciones, ven conmigo y te prometo que será divertido –Ambos se sentaron frente a la computadora. El Sr. Parker se sentó receloso en su clásico sofá, pues no todo el tiempo iba a permanecer dentro de su rincón de trabajo a esperar que el gentío de adolescentes se marchara. Solo apoyó su dorso del espaldar de su sillón favorito mientras leía, por debajo de sus lentes de lectura se aclaró la garganta cuando fijó su vista en su hija y el otro. Mia se arrimó hacia la derecha mientras le preguntaba con voz amable a Raimundo conque preferiría empezar. Raimundo clavó su vista en el techo y le respondió que preferiría adelantar un poco el trabajo de historia pues que las actividades del club les permitieron acabar rápido con los ejercicios de matemática, la investigación de biología para la próxima clase y esbozar en el papel la exposición. "Bien, pero tú también trabaja", rió Mia. Una vez que buscaban información tanto en libros de texto como páginas de la web, anotando aspectos relevantes en un documento de Word aparte para elaborar el trabajo en sí para estructurar el día siguiente. Mientras realizaban el trabajo, el trayecto fueron risas y bromas entre ellos mismos, manteniendo la conversación entretenida por los comentarios sarcásticos y ocurrentes de Mia junto al estilo relajado de Rai.

Posteriormente retomaron asiento en la mesa redonda para ponerse a estudiar. A partir de lo que habían escrito de respuestas, a base de los libros, lo visto en clases y cuestionarios. Los leían en voz alta, luego ponían un pedazo de papel para cubrirlo para memorizar algunas líneas o tan solo lo interpretaban con sus propias palabras. Raimundo miraba hacia el techo tratando de recordar una fecha en específica hasta interrumpirse a sí mismo: Diablos, se me olvidó, déjame ver... –Mia apartó la hoja.

-Sé que es difícil al principio, sin embargo, esta es la mejor manera de estudiar para saber si puedes transcribir todo eso en el papel –Dijo Mia- Y en mi opinión personal creo que lo has hecho estupendamente, tan solo te falta un empujoncito para conseguirlo.

-Nah, ¿Tú crees?

-Sí, estoy segura, ¿Tú crees que no conozco un talento cuando lo veo? El ser humano no es bruto sino perezoso y ya te he visto en acción, eres brillante.

-Gracias –Sonrió Raimundo, Mia se rió entre dientes- ¿Por qué lo haces? –Ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Hacer qué? ¿Ser linda y simpática?

-No, sino ¿Por qué nos quieres ayudar? En el cole no eres así -Mia soltó un bufido coreado de un gesto típico de ella como si quisiera decir "¿A quién le importa?". Mia reconocía que el gesto era apático en numerosos momentos, empero estaba aferrada a su personalidad y su modo de ser indiferente y frío. "Porque ustedes son muy especiales, necesitan de mí, no soy capaz de negarle ayuda a alguien que sé que en verdad la precisa y es merecedora de mí", le contestó: Además, he notado que discrepamos esporádicamente y esto es como una especie de tratado de paz –Mia alargó la mano, tomándosela, Raimundo primero dirigió una mirada a su mano y luego a sus ojos- Quiero arrancar con la bandera de la paz, llevemos mejor esta relación, ¿Te parece? –Sonrió. Raimundo arqueó una ceja, alzó los hombros. Al fondo de la habitación, una Kimiko atontada contemplaba la escena con el corazón hecho trizas.

* * *

**A/N: Pobre Kimi. Raimundo... Sí tienes pretendientes, dos por aquí y en El Camino a Casa tres por allá (en ambas estando Kimiko). ¿Pero qué tiene Raimundo que reúne un gran número de enamoradas?**

**-Sex-appeal. **

**¡Cállate la beta, Graciela! La pregunta era retórica. Gracias a los lectores usuarios y a los anónimos por seguir la historia, en verdad se lo agradezco mucho. A diferencia del Camino a Casa, esta historia será más corta. ¿Habrá Duelos Xiaolin? Pues sí, hay tres duelos en el fic y otro Wu aparte del que vimos. El fic se constituyen en tres sagas (4 capis cada uno): Quién soy – Quién no soy – Quién quiero ser. Así que creo que serán 12 capis, incluido el epílogo en Quién quiero ser. Tengo algunas ideítas, pero necesito pulirlas y otras para llegar al final que tengo en mente. A mí me gustaría actualizar más rápido, pero mi colegio no me deja hacer nada y ya me mandaron toda la tarea que pudieron el viernes, por su culpa los días que tengo libres serán consumida, pero ya dije que haré lo que puedo. El capi que viene prometo que será desvelador y habrá una sorpresita que los dejará a todos con la boca hasta las rodillas. Gracias por todos los review, ¡Son una verdadera inspiración! No lo olviden, comentar es la mejor forma de pedir. ¡Nos vemos en un próximo capi!**

* * *

**Mensaje para EstefyPrincess05: Gracias por leer, que bueno que la historia haya sido de tu agrado, espero tener las mismas expectativas en este capi (emoción y comicidad, ya que son una marca en todas mis historias). ¡Nos hablamos!**

**Mensaje para Rebecca97LWWY: ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! **

**Mensaje para Valen: ¡Hola! Qué bueno que te guste, como viste arriba, hago lo que puedo pero si pretendo terminar el fic. Aquí está el cuarto capi tal como prometí, tienes que ser paciente ya que recuerda que aparte de los estudios tengo otro fic: El Camino a Casa, tengo que equilibrarme. En fin, gracias por leer y comentar, ¡Vuestra opinión me interesa mucho! ¡Nos vemos! **


	5. Tan frío

**5º**

_**Quién no soy:**_

_**-Tan frío-**_

Miércoles 5:00 A.M. En aquel día, Kimiko se había comportado un poco chocante. Solo se sirvió de mala gana un tazón de leche, arrebatándoselo de mala gana a Mia y ni se diga de saludar a Raimundo. "¿Es que estoy pintado en la pared o algo? Kim... ¡Kimiko! ¿Estás brava conmigo, Kimi? ¡Por favor, dime que hice mal o al menos acepta mi perdón!", Raimundo la acorraló contra la pared. Pero Kimiko se agachó, escapándosele. Le agarró la mano, tratando de conversar con ella, pero solo se zafó rudamente. Clay hacía malabarismo con los peluches de Mia a un lado. "¿Tú sabes qué le pasa?". "No, pero me imagino, no hay ira más endiablada que una mujer celosa". "¿Qué?". "Ah... Solo olvídalo, compañero", dijo Clay dejando de practicar, haciéndose el loco. Raimundo soltó un bufido: Chicas...

-Cabe destacar que Kimiko es una verdadera cuaima.

-¿Cuaima? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Olvídalo, cielo, era solo un chiste.

* * *

Aquella mañana en el aburrido cole era muy especial ya que Graciela había decidido traer a una miembro nueva para el círculo. Sophie no dejaba de saltar como lunática presentándose a sí misma y haciéndole preguntas que bombardeaban a la pobre chica. "¿Cómo te llamas? ¡¿Qué te gusta?! ¡¿Qué anime ves?! ¡¿Te gusta el yaoi?! ¡¿Sabes lo que es el yaoi?! ¡Mejor no busques al yaoi!". Graciela sacudió la cabeza. Mia llegó acompañada de los monjes. Se presentó cortésmente así como a los amigos de sus primos lejanos cuando quiso preguntarle su nombre. Apenas la chica nueva iba a abrir la boca. Raimundo la acortó para coquetearle, inquiriéndole si tenía su número de teléfono. Kimiko estaba bebiendo una botella de agua y en el preciso instante la botella estalló cuando el agua hervida recalentó la tapa y la base del botellón. No era de extrañar que las otras se percataran de lo que había ocurrido. Mia se rió tímidamente para pedir un rato a solas con "los amigos de sus primos". El círculo se reunió.

-¡Ya no somos las "Cuatro Mosqueteras"! ¡¿Ahora qué somos...?! ¡Ya sé, el Winx Club!

-Sí claro –Mofó Graciela- No sé ustedes, pero desde que conocí a los amigos de los primos de Mia me he percatado que hay algo misterio e incongruente que los ciñe, no lo sé, pero sé que los he visto en algún lado ya que son no sé... Demasiado perfectos.

-Ahora que lo dices puede que tengas razón, son un poco raros –Añadió Martha.

-Para mí son el coldsplay de los personajes principales de Duelo Xiaolin, desde el primer día en que los vi eran exactamente iguales.

-¿Duelo Xiaolin? Duelo Xiaolin... –Graciela se frotó el mentón, pensativa.

Mia llevó a los monjes Xiaolin a un área lejos del perímetro de los estudiantes. "¿Es que no pueden dejar de llamar la atención en ningún momento? ¡Se supone que nadie debe saber que ustedes son...!", Mia se interrumpió a sí misma. "¿Somos...?", Clay ladeó la cabeza. "Y es que ustedes están hechos de...". "¿Somos qué? ¿Hechos de qué?", gruñó Kimiko. Mia no encontró el valor en sí misma para poder confesarles la verdad. No podía decirles que eran unas caricaturas. Cabizbaja, se mordió el labio y susurró entre dientes: De partes, hermosas partes –El timbre sonó, era hora de formar. Omi trató de buscar a sus compañeros que ya se habían alineado en una perfecta línea. "¿Ellos estudian contigo?". "Aparentemente sí". "¿Y te las llevas bien con ellos? Porque nosotros no podemos decir lo mismo de los nuestros.

-No sé, ellos prefieren unirse a selectos grupos que estar conmigo, dicen que soy arrogante y solo los hiero... Pero ustedes son mis verdaderos amigos y saben que no soy orgulloso ni tengo la culpa de que yo sea superior a ellos y a ustedes, ¿Cierto? –Los monjes llevaron a la espalda sus manos, comenzando a silbar simuladamente. Omi entrecerró los ojos.

-Vuestra hipocondría no me hace gracia.

-Hipocresía, vamos Omi no te pongas así, sabes que eres nuestro monje favorito -Raimundo se agachó y trató de esbozar una sonrisa en el rostro de Omi. Alargando los pómulos. Omi se soltó de mala gana: ¡Déjame! Se supone que ustedes deben respetarme y no burlarse de mí, sino les importa iré a mí formación, que tengáis un buen día mis amigos –Omi se alejó cruzando los brazos. Raimundo se encogió de hombros antes de ir a la fila invisible.

* * *

Entretanto, Jack los espiaba sacando unos binoculares de la nada, escondido tras un arbusto. En la cripta del colegio al trasfondo del patio. "¡No puede ser! Fue demasiado fácil para lo que pensaba, ahora si tan solo tuviera en mis manos el Transbordador Bidi-Tridimensional tendría hecha la mitad del trabajo, pero creo que solo me enfocaré en destruir a los monjes", Jack enmudeció cuando un zumbido dentro de su oreja perforó su tímpano. Llevó un dedo mientras se frotaba con fuerza: No tan fuerte, ya te puedo ir claramente...

_-¡¿CÓMO ES QUE HAS PERDIDO EL SHEN GONG WU?! ¡Jack eres un idiota!_

_-_Pero no hay sido mí culpa, fue tan solo un pequeño accidente, lo recuperaré rápido solo...

-_¡OLVÍDALO, TÚ NO HACES NADA BIEN! Me encargaré yo misma, iré a ese mundo._

_-_¡¿Pero cómo?! Si he perdido el Wu.

-_Para una bruja poderosa como yo eso es juego de niños, zopenco._

* * *

Después de realizar una perfecta formación y esperar media hora a que todos se organizaran correctamente. Subieron a sus aulas justo cuando uno de los compañeros de Mia les entregó a cada quien el trabajo efectuado del día lunes, la profesora de historia iba diariamente ya que no solo impartía clases a los de octavo sino desde séptimo hasta diversificado. "Tengo la suerte de un borrego manso, ¿Qué tal te fue a ti?", inquirió Clay a su compañero dándole un trabajo aprobado que pasó justamente por la rayita: Ya ni me acordaba de eso.

-La escuela no fue diseñada para mí –Raimundo le mostró un trabajo reprobado.

-Quizás podemos mejorar eso, en clases de tutoría –Le sonrió Mia. Raimundo le devolvió la sonrisa. No se podía decir lo mismo de Kimiko. Una vez llegado al aula prestaron atención a una clase de matemáticas saboteada por César Porras. Que ponía una grabadora donde se oían los gritos de Omi por la pelea del día lunes, a cada cinco minutos que la profesora se volteaba. Raimundo se irritaba cada vez más. "Esos gritos parecen el mugido de una vaca al pegar su lengua con una chupeta…", comentó Clay después de que Shannon soltara su risa-grito característica. De lance en lance los mandó hacer unos ejercicios, luego de llamarle la atención a César de acusarlo con una notificación. "Eso siempre pasa, pero nunca resuelven nada", gruñó Mia que había decidido agruparse con los monjes para hacer los ejercicios. Y en el preciso instante en que efectuaban las diversas operaciones, una de las "snobs" (al que bautizaba Mia) para pedirle prestado su regla. Mia se negó el favor y la echó educadamente sin mostrar cambiar de opinión. Tuvo que resignarse para irse junto a su demás círculo. "¿Y qué te dijo?". "Nada". "Ella nunca presta nada, es pichirre", dijo hipócritamente una de las del círculo. Mia soltó un bufido, dimitida.

-¿Por qué no le prestaste? A mí me enseñaron a ser solidaria.

-Nunca devuelven nada y siempre abusan de mí confianza, olvidan todo porque saben que yo tengo lo que necesitan, eso se llama irresponsabilidad –Gruñó Mia.

-Mia, quizá hemos sabido porque te llevas tan mal con tus compis, tal vez deberías ser más receptiva y brindarles una oportunidad... Así como eres con nosotros, verás que te llevarás mucho mejor, tu promedio es bueno y quizá deberías esforzarte como persona... –Aquellas palabras hicieron que Mia perdiera los estribos tácitamente- Lo digo porque lo vas a estar soportando durante tres años más –Se apresuró decir Kimiko- Tienes aprender a aceptarlos.

-¿Cómo puedo aceptar alguien que siquiera me respeta? –Ladró Mia- ¿Cómo puedo aceptar a alguien quien hipócritamente me critica a mis espaldas? ¿Cómo puedo aceptarlos? ¿Les doy un abrazo por dejarlos humillarme, por insultarme y por convertirme en un hazmerreír?

-Eh... –Kimiko se quedó muda, había un hecho similar en el pasado de los monjes que les recordaba a la situación de Mia- Olvida lo que dijimos, pero es cierto, míranos a nosotros… Teníamos problemas y diferencias y ya la solucionamos para superarnos como equipo y en tu caso deben ser el mejor curso de su instituto, apuesto a que juntos serían geniales.

-¿Quieres que use la caracola lee mentes para asegurarme si es que se la llevan tan bien?

-Eh... Olvídame –Kimiko se mantuvo cabizbaja sin nada más que decir. Sonó el timbre. Y la profesora se marchó. En aquel instante César picaba la borra en trocitos y los tiraba como taquitos a todas las direcciones. No tardó mucho para que Shannon exclamara a los cuatro vientos, parada en su asiento: ¡Deberíamos ser más unidos que sapos! –Todos los demás, la aplaudieron y aclamaron, excepto un grupo aislado en el centro- ¡Guerra de papelillos!

Todos los alumnos arrancaron papel de los cuadernos, hicieron bolitas, que saltaron a todos los lados. Los monjes se refugiaron en una fortaleza de libros y los cuadernos, al cabo de un rato se unieron a la "guerra". Aventando papel picado. Mia recibió más de un papelillo que rozó cerca de su nariz y en su propio rostro. Más de una carcajada se auscultó. Mia hizo el intento de no sentirse mal. "Este es el grado de madurez de mis compañeros", se consoló a sí misma. La profesora de inglés entró se enfureció al ver el salón tan sucio y les ordenó en un severo castigo limpiar todo cuanto antes o no realizaría ninguna clase. Los monjes ya se habían acostumbrado a limpiar. Mia no movió un dedo ni hizo ningún esfuerzo por limpiar: ¿Qué? Yo limpio mis desastres, yo no hice esto así que limpien los que lo hicieron –Ella se excusó. Kimiko fue la última en depositar el último trozo de papel en la papelera. Cuando se volteó, Alejandro Peralta estaba detrás y la recibió con un gran abrazo así como lo hizo con Rebecca esa mañana cuando se sentó: ¡Mi amor! –Kimiko arqueó las cejas. Raimundo frunció el ceño. El viento derribó las ventanas. Gerardo salió rápidamente a cerrarlas.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-El principio del huracán Raimundo –Contestó Clay a Rebecca.

-Lo lamento –Kimiko volcó a Alejandro inesperadamente, Alejandro soltó un grito de niña casi igual al de Jack- Yo ya tengo a quien me abrace –Kimiko se sacudió las manos.

-¡BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! –Berrearon los alumnos. "Ya salieron los becerros", se dijo a sí misma Mia. La profesora de inglés entró lista para dictar la clase, hoy evaluaría el examen de los temas vistos hace dos semanas atrás así que sería fácil. La clase marchó muy tranquila a pesar de las continuas molestias que producía César. La profesora los amenazó que si no regulaban su conducta, tendrían dos puntos menos en rasgos. Los estudiantes se tiraron sobre César, mandándolo a callar. El resto de la jornada en el cole transcurrió muy tranquilo para cuando llegó la hora de recreo. Se congregaron en el mismo sitio de siempre, con Omi incluido en el paquete y Kike jugando a los videojuegos. Graciela estaba un poco decaída para disguste de Mia puesto que no había terminado su tarea de física que consistía en cuanto tiempo tardaría un láser en llegar y venir a la tierra. Clay se ofreció gentilmente en resolver el problema, marchándose mientras a lo lejos sacaba el Ojo de Dashi. Volvió con la respuesta: Menos de dos segundos, compañera.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Eh... Internet.

-¿Hay internet en el colegio? No sabía –Graciela se quedó mirando el cielo. Sophie estaba hablándole a Kike, sin embargo, este parecía estar más pendiente en su videojuego que las historias vampíricamente soporíferas de Sophie_. _Kimiko se ofreció en ayudar a mejorar su juego y como toda una experta logró vencer el nivel invencible. "¡Increíble! Nunca había visto unos movimientos así, ¿Dónde has aprendido esos trucos? Por un momento y creí que eras una enviada de las caricaturas para ayudarme". "Soy bastante buena, lo admito, pero te agradecería que no lo digas tan alto". "Yo espero que no te ofendas, pero te pareces mucho a Kimiko Tohomiko la de Duelo Xiaolin, sería fino que ustedes nos enseñaran esos chidos elementos...". "Lo siento, amigo Enrique, pero lleva años de disciplina para llevar acuesta de nuestros hombros una tarea tan pesado y si aún quieres llegar a ser tan bueno... Viniste al lugar indicado para aprender", todos miraron a Omi torciendo los ojos: Solo bromeaba.

Ulteriormente, sonó el molesto timbre. Sophie se antepuso delante de Mia, para ver si ella notaba algo diferente. "¿Te cepillaste los dientes?". "¡No, ay qué mala!". "¿Suéter nuevo?", gruñó Mia desanimada. "¡No!". "¿Corte nuevo?...", Sophie sacudió la cabeza. Le señaló sus piernas. Afirmando que nunca más la molestarían los de su curso con que era una velluda y no se depilaba las piernas, con agua oxigenada se habían aclarado así que no se notaba. Mia no pareció contentarse, sino todo lo contrario: Pero Sophie, se supone que la fuerza de una persona no se mide por su apariencia física sino por una fuerza voluntad inquebrantable, ¿Y dónde está la tuya? Porque por lo que veo ellos fueron más fuertes que tú, no debes permitir que hagan contigo lo que quieran... –Sophie se puso cabizbaja, pensativa. Mia la rodeó y se fue con los monjes. Sophie ladeó la cabeza. Graciela y Martha se pusieron a su lado.

-Está actuando demasiado raro, creo que nos oculta algo más de lo que sabemos...

Sentándose en su pupitre, sacando folio, lápiz y borra. La profesora de castellano les ordenó reunirse en parejas. Mia tenía su objetivo asegurado. Solo le faltaba preguntarle. Raimundo se impresionó mucho ya que tenía la intención de juntarse con Kimiko, pero una fuerza en su interior lo obligó a aceptar. El taller era de recursos literarios y se podía usar libro puesto que la mayor parte que creaban las preguntas de castellano eran de interpretación y análisis. Para lo que Mia era bastante buena a pesar de que la profesora era parcial con Guillermo de las Rosas, un estudiante perteneciente al grupo de los "snobs". Kimiko veía exasperada que Raimundo se estaba divirtiendo con otra que su atención se centró en la feliz pareja, hasta que Shannon se le acercó repentinamente. "Estás adentro". Kimiko espabiló.

-¿Adentro de qué?

Shannon no contestó sino que se marchó. Kimiko le inquirió a Clay si sabía a qué se refería con eso. Clay se encogió de hombros ya que no les prestó atención, el pobre vaquero hacía el trabajo solo. Al final para finiquitar las clases de día, la profesora de educación artística pasó para dictar sus clases y decirles esporádicamente que si no conseguían disfrazarse de la cultura mesoamericana que les había tocado, tendrán la evaluación a dieciocho (2 puntos menos). Mia suspiró. "No te angusties, cuando tienes a los Shen Gong Wus de tu lado, las tareas son más fáciles". "¿Cómo conseguirás los trajes? ¿Usarás las _garras del tigre dorado_ y te transportarás a México?...", inquirió Mia. Clay clavó los ojos al cielo: Puede ser...

* * *

La jornada del trabajo fue casi tranquila. El único detalle fue que Jerome se sentó tras Mia. Colocó sus pies en asiento de Mia y actúo irrespetuosamente por muchas veces que intentó llevar las cosas con calma, tuvo que acusarlo con la profesora. Jerome alegó que lo hubiera hecho con mucho gusto, solo que Mia se había dirigido desconsiderada: Me dijo "baja tus pies no joda" –Mia puso los ojos desorbitados ante la desfachatez descarada de Jerome. Sin embargo, la profesora sabía con seguridad quiénes tenía al frente y decidió apartar a Mia de Jerome; más con el testimonio de los monjes que habían oído la conversación. Por primera vez en su estadía en el colegio, Mia sintió la sensación de _tener abogados que te defienden_, algo que carecía siempre en sus discusiones con sus compañeros de clases. Mia no pasó de inadvertida decirle a los monjes sus últimas palabras: ¿Les perdono eso? -Y tomó sus cosas. Siguiendo el cronograma de actividades. Luego de reencontrarse con Omi y marchar juntos. Jack vaciló por un instante. Omi y él intercambiaron miradas.

-¡TÚ! –Jack se hizo el desentendido y se volteó. Omi saltó hacia él, aferrando su cuerpo en contra del suelo. Jack soltó un grito de niña. "¡Tú tienes el Wu que nos puede sacar de este lío y te exijo que me lo des ahora mismito!", rugió Omi. Jack balbuceó tratando de explicar pero sus palabras se acortaron por la inesperada reacción de Omi: ¡Contesta! ¡¿Quiénes más están aquí aparte de nosotros?! ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

-Cálmate chavalín –Raimundo tomó a Omi de la cabeza, jalándolo hacia atrás. _Eso me pasa por oír sobre en exceso a los mexicanos. _"Así no nos dirá nada".

-¡Os juro por Dios que no lo tengo! ¡Debéis creerme por favor! ¡Lo perdí, tan solo vine aquí para encontraros a vosotros! No quise deciros nada porque me atacarían, especialmente vos –_Eso me pasa por oír en sobre exceso a los argentinos- _¡Por favor no me hagáis daño sobre todo mí pelo, hice muchas cosas para mantenerlo así!

-Guay -Apuntó Kimiko mordazmente, _eso me pasa por oír en sobre exceso a los españoles-_ Vale, está bien, ¿Al menos sabes en dónde lo perdiste?

-Por aquí, sin embargo ya registré y seguramente se lo han llevado –Bostezó Jack.

-Tu torpeza nos costará quedarnos aquí para siempre –chilló Omi enojado. Inopinadamente, la satírica conserje Rufina les advirtió que si no partían, no lo harían nunca. Cerrarían aquel portón cuánto antes. Omi rechinó los dientes y fue llevado por sus compañeros, cargándolo por la ira yendo hacia el portón. "Tranqui, Omi, revisaremos mañana... Aunque tengamos que jubilarnos", consoló Raimundo. Apenas estuvieran lejos, Jack les sacó la lengua e hizo una mueca. "¡Idiotas, cabezas de alcornoque! ¡¿Cómo ese chiquitín se atreve hablar ese tono e' voz?! ¡Yo siempre pagando platos rotos!", _eso me pasa por escuchar en sobre exceso a los venezolanos ¡Por Dios! _Jack se volteó para soltar otro grito de niña cuando vio a una Wuya encolerizada en carne y hueso. _¡Viva el Live Action! _

-¡Wuya, por Dios, contigo al lado es difícil distinguir una pesadilla de la realidad!

-Deberías saber que vendría hacerte una visita, te dije que solucionaría las cosas a mí modo, ¿Dices que aquí es el "mundo real"?... ¿Cómo lo llaman? –Wuya le echó un vistazo.

-Técnicamente menos de un cuarto de él, dos mundos totalmente diferentes, pero casi igual con la diferencia que aquí nos conocen mucho mejor ¡Esa pantalla mola!... –_Y dale con mi lenguaje universal- _También fue aquí mismo donde perdí el Shen Gong Wu.

-Necesito establecerme, ¿Quién es la autoridad con más carácter aquí?´

-Supongo que es la directora, ¿Te apetece hablar con ella? –Wuya esbozó una sonrisa cruel. En la dirección, cerca de las oficinas donde trabajaban sin descansar los profesores guías se sorprendían contemplar aquel raro representante que se encaminaba hacia el principal. Las puertas se cerraron por arte de magia. La directora alzó la cabeza después de sellar algunos documentos, por encima de sus lentes: ¿Dígame, puedo ayudarla en algo?

-Sí... Sí puede, soy Wuya y quiero hablar con usted… –Sonrió maliciosamente cruzando los brazos.

* * *

Entretanto, concluyendo las actividades del club entre los monjes y Mia (ya que Emma tenía que asistir a clases de karate ni se diga de Rebecca que tenía que cumplir por mínimo una de las tantas actividades que había ingresado y faltado por tareas). Madre pidió hablar con Mia a solas mientras terminaban de hacer la tarea. Tras una fuerte discusión como si 2 piedras chocaran estrepitosamente. Mia resopló que tenían que apresurarse, hoy le tocaba la descuidada tarea doméstica de mantener limpio por lo menos la sala. "¡No hay problema, te ayudaremos! Ya lo hicimos miles de veces, estamos a la orden y aparte de que el Maestro Fung no está aquí para decirnos que no usemos los Wus", sonrió Omi; quien alzó un dedo, comprometiéndose. Para coletear el piso usaron la esfera de tornami como fuente de agua. Los monjes se ataron las esponjas a los pies mientras surfeaban por el piso jabonoso. Luego a trapear las ventanas y se desplazaban expeditamente debido que los monjes usaban sus elementos para ayudarse a sí mismos. La música acompañaba para hacer divertida la faena. En ceros segundos habían terminado. Madre salió de la habitación un poco furiosa, pero el rojo de los pómulos desapareció cuando contempló una habitación enteramente limpia.

-¿Cómo...?

-Trabajo en equipo, ma' –_Eso es lo que pasa cuando tienes a los Monjes Xiaolin pariendo a medias, quiero alquilarlos. _Madre mostró gentilidad brindándoles algunas malteadas. "Mi mamá al igual que toda buena madre es una ladilla diaria, en un santiamén la vilipendias y luego la quieres abrazar", rió Mia dando un sorbo a su malteada cuando Raimundo señaló que tenía un poco de malta alrededor de la boca. Mia se enjuagó instantáneamente con una servilleta. Clay dio el siguiente sorbo y eructó: Discúlpenme –Pidió. La siguiente en eructar fue Mia. Los monjes Xiaolin se destornillaron de la risa. Convirtiéndose en un concurso por quien eructaba más fuerte mientras los padres de Mia veían horrorizados. Clay obtuvo el primer título.

Pasado una hora los monjes se sentaron en puff. Mia exploraba los canales de la televisión. "Cadena, cadena, cadena ¡Oh miren, más cadena! Me temo que la noche de películas se ha cancelado". El pequeño monje Xiaolin estaba asomado en una caja de cartón donde había toneladas de VHS apiladas a una esquina del cuarto. "Creo que no, ¡Miren lo que encontré aquí!", exclamó. Mia se mordió el labio. Los monjes se acercaron examinando etiqueta por etiqueta, eran películas. Mia comentó que es farandulera grababa sus películas favoritas y eso explicaba el montón. Omi empezó a registrar curiosamente hasta que halló al fondo una cinta muy llamativa: ¡Eh, mirad esta! ¡Duelo Xiaolin 2x17! ¡Vamos a verla!

-Eso no es nada, es una broma familiar –Mia le arrebató la cinta de sus manos.

-¡Un momento! Yo también quiero verla, es una excelente idea peloncito -Omi asintió hasta que se percató cómo lo había nombrado. Raimundo se adelantó, insertando el caset en un video reproductor. Todos se sentaron a verla. Mia estaba totalmente incómoda. Por fin el secreto que había querido disimular sería expuesto ante sus ingenuos ojos. Clay sacó de la nada cotufas mientras que Kimiko apagaba la luz. A Mia le tembló el labio cuando empezó a rodar la cinta. En vez de demostrarse el opening de la caricatura se mostró una escena del templo ardiendo en llamas sin humo que acariciaban el fuego y se desplazaba en una danza sensual y salvaje por las paredes destrozadas en un templo en cenizas. Raimundo frunció el ceño. Clay se atragantó con las cotufas. Dojo pasó corriendo en la pantalla, perseguido por los felinos de Chase. "¡¿Dojo?!", exclamó Omi. Mia bajó la mirada, no recordaba ningún episodio así. Dojo se estrelló con la pantalla de la televisión al regresar, después de haber huido de las garras de los gatitos. Los monjes pusieron una mueca. "Eso debió doler".

-¡AUXILIO! –Chilló Dojo- ¡Los Heylin's han conquistado a Xiaolin en su ausencia, ellos han destruido al templo! ¡Tienen al Maestro Fung!

-Al Maestro Fung siempre lo capturan cuando no estamos nosotros para defenderlo con lo todopoderoso que es, hasta un ejército podía noquearlo.

-¡Raimundo por favor!

-¡El punto es que me quieren asesinar! ¡Chase tiene el control de todo! ¡Deben volver!

-¡Oh no, es por nuestra culpa!

-¡Aquí vienen los gatitos!... –Dojo saltó a la pantalla, traspasando la ficción a la realidad. Y antes de que los felinos de Chase cobraran vida. Mia apagó la televisión, tomó el VHS y lo arrojó, rompiendo la ventana en un acto impetuoso. Dojo saltó al regazo de Kimiko. En el mundo real, Dojo se veía como un lagarto común y corriente. De color verde y con los ojos saltones. Los monjes se exaltaron en un minuto. Raimundo quiso que les contara todo con detalle. Apenas Dojo abrió la boca para hablar, no emitió ninguna palabra coherente, su voz solo emitía siseos. Raimundo dedujo que en aquella dimensión, Dojo era un simple lagarto que ni cambiaba de forma. "Empero presumo que sus recuerdos y estabilidad mental siguen intactos, dibuja en este papel lo que ocurrió". Dojo tomó el papel y comenzó a dibujar muy exasperado. Les entregó temblando la hoja. "Dios, hasta mi hermano de tres años es mucho mejor estilista". "¡Oh vamos, ¿Qué dice?!", gruñó Omi. Raimundo prefirió que lo viera por sí mismo. Chase supo por obra de Jack que se desvanecieron y sin obstáculos en el medio de su camino, pudo avanzar libremente. "Maldita sea, necesitamos volver", Raimundo miró la televisión de Mia y se lanzó, pero solo logró darse un chichón en la cabeza.

-¡¿Raimundo estás bien?!

-¡¿Es que te has vuelto loco?!

-Alguien debe estar usando ese maldito anillo en este instante, alguien debió haberlo cogido cuando el imbécil de Jack se distrajo, ¿Pero quién? Mañana registraremos cada rincón y no descansaremos hasta encontrarlo... Apenas lo tengamos, regresaremos a imponer orden allá.

-Pero...

-¿Pero qué Mia? ¿Sabes dónde está el Wu? Sí es así es el mejor momento para decirnos.

-Yo... No lo sé –Mintió. "Bien hoy fue suficiente carga de emociones; propongo que vamos a descansar para prepararnos a un ajetreado día, ¿Estáis de acuerdo todos?", ellos asintieron ante las indicaciones de su líder. Mia vaciló antes de afirmar con la cabeza. Los monjes se despidieron respetuosamente para ir al lugar de siempre. Kimiko le comentó a Mia que iría a cambiarse en el baño y a aplicarse su "tratamiento de belleza". Mia condesciende sonrió al ver que Dojo se enroscó en el brazo de Omi, yéndose con los otros muchachos al cuarto.

Apenas cerró la puerta tras el mechón de pelo negro. Una segunda personalidad exaltada y completamente desigual a la divertida Mia. Fuera de sí arrojó las almohadas y edredones al suelo frustrada. Golpeó la almohada repetidas veces contra el colchón. Se estrelló contra la estantería de libros. En un ataque de ira las derribó barriendo con el brazo. Mia vociferó al cielo antes de caer sumida a un problema inesperado. Una frustración próxima se alucinaba en sus planes. "Maldita sea, esto apresura mis movimientos, mañana tengo que quitarle ese anillo a Shannon y como es la práctica de voleibol, tendrá que cambiarse y en ese instante lo tomaré antes que los monjes vean lo que tienen al frente de su nariz... Pero necesitaré una ayuda extra", Mia suspiró ladeando la cabeza. Fijando su vista en los Shen Gong Wus de los monjes. Sonrió traviesamente, acercándose. Deslizó los dedos acariciando los objetos y aferró su mano a cada uno para ocultarlos de la vista de los monjes en uno de sus morrales, metiéndolo en un armario al fondo para que se camuflara con su indumentaria gótica.

-Ups, los Shen Gong Wus han desaparecido –Concluyó frívolamente.

* * *

**A/N: Mia eres toda una cajita de sorpresas. Me gusta tu personalidad electrizante. No sé si odias a Mia por el Raikim y porque es un obstáculo invisible para los monjes o te agrada su actitud indiferente y "de conseguir lo que quiere". En estos días veía los episodios desaparecidos de la faz de la tierra de Cartoon Network de Duelo Xiaolin en YouTube, traducidos al español de España y por suerte pude entender y disfrutar con gusto. Las colegas de Mia (porque no le gusta que digan la palabra "amistad") están sospechando de los amigos de los primos lejanos de Mia. El clímax entre ella y Rai suben de temperatura como el sudor hirviente de una celosa Kimiko. Sin olvidar que el confort que los monjes acogen a Mia en su estadía contra sus compañeros de clases, le está gustando en serio. Pero las cosas se ponen muy picantes cuando Wuya asumirá la forma de la "nueva directora"... ¡Un adelante del próximo capi! ¿Los monjes volverán a casa y derrotar a Heylin para que impida conquistar nuestro mundo real? ¿Cuál es el próximo movimiento de Mia, será más rápida que los monjes? ¿Mia se estará volviendo una aliada o enemiga de los monjes?... Eso y más en el capi que viene. No olviden comentar, ya que es la mejor de pedir una actualización. ¡Nos vemos! **

**PD: Que triste con mi vida social, se me fue arrebatado así como vino. Solo los tengo ustedes. Por favor ten piedad de mí, ¡No me presiones! Y antes de dar un previo mensaje, quiero dar un saludo a mis dos "panas" alláááááááááááááááá en Argentina. **

**Mensaje para Shadow-Dyris: ¡¿Qué más, malvavisca asada?! Hace uf que no sabía de ti. Que bueno que te haya gustado, dos cerebros y un mismo pensamiento. Tal vez porque son muchos personajes te enredas. Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capi. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Vuestra opinión me interesa mucho. **


	6. Primer movimiento

**6º**

_**Quién no soy:**_

_**-Primer movimiento-**_

5:00 A.M. Mia entreabrió los ojos y soltó un largo bostezo. Prolongó el brazo, apagando el ruidoso despertador. Los monjes estaban vestidos y listos para partir, vestidos del modo en que llegaron excepto Kimiko. Mia se extrañó, se levantó de la cama y les preguntó. "Vamos a obviarnos, ¿Recuerdas? Creo que hemos dejado pasar demasiado tiempo", contestó Omi. "Jubilarnos, se me había olvidado, ¿No se van a quedar a desayunar?", preguntó Mia. "Me temo que no, señorita, de igual manera le agradecemos su hospitalidad...", afirmó Clay. Mia asintió. Omi se dirigió a sacar los Wus en donde los guindaban junto a los abrigos y objetos personales más pequeños de Mia. Dándose cuenta que no estaban por ningún sitio. Omi no tardó en avisarles a los otros. Los monjes atolondrados, decidieron registrar todo el cuarto desordenado de Mia, pero no encontraron nada. Mia dijo que su madre posiblemente entró y los guardó en una caja, iría a preguntarle. Apenas Mia cerró la puerta tras ella, fingió irse zapateando hasta oír las voces de los monjes sin separarse del perillo de la puerta. Kimiko mostró su franqueza en que no confiaba mucho en Mia y quizá ella los escondió. Raimundo contradijo que solo sentía celos porque pasaba más tiempo con ella.

-Los hombres son unos "paticheros", por solo ser una cara bonita ya se la dan de abogados.

-No la defiendo, solo digo lo justo, ella está ayudándonos ¿Por qué querría hacernos daño?

-O quizá Jack Spicer intervino –Comentó Omi.

-¿Jack? Él no es tan listo para hacer algo así.

-Pero es un genio de la tecnología y vio a Mia con nosotros, seguramente rastreó éste lugar y vino por la noche a robarnos como siempre lo ha hecho.

-No lo sé, aquí hay algo inverosímil –Mia entró después de haber creído que oyó suficiente, les comunicó que habló con Madre y no registró el cuarto. Omi apuntó su teoría. Mia le dio la razón, tal vez podían hacer una parada en medio de su investigación y preguntarle. "Sí tal vez", ladró Kimiko. Los monjes optaron por el medio de bajar tres pisos del apartamento a través de la ventana. "¿Seguro? ¿No suena peligroso?". "Somos los Monjes Xiaolin, no nos puede pasar nada, estamos acostumbrados a vivir en peligro", respondió Raimundo siendo el último en bajar. Estaba de frente al estacionamiento y solo debían esperar a que el coche de los padres de Mia abrieran el portón para sigilosamente irse tras él. Ya conocían la ruta y estaban seguros que no se perderían.

Una vez cumplido satisfactoriamente lo ideado. Mia llegó rápidamente a su escuela con un libro en la mano como siempre, no solo los monjes no estaban, siquiera su círculo. Tal vez llegarían tarde o estarían por ahí. Se sentó en un banquito en el pasillo principal antes de formar la fila en el patio cuando tocara el segundo timbre. Mientras tanto, ingeniosamente los monjes se infiltraron ayudándose con sus elementos para trepar por el muro que rodeaba la institución y se bajaron de un salto una vez que llegaron al techo del edificio principal en el este de la cripta del patio. Raimundo resolvió disiparse y camuflarse en los alumnos en busca del Wu en el patio y los centros de regulación de control, ya ellos habían notado que todo el alumnado salía a horas del recreo. Lo que le darían el chance suficiente para ver los salones. Si tan solo tuvieran el rebanador de las sombras, las garras del tigre dorado o por lo mínimo el ojo del halcón sería mucho más fácil para ellos. Dibujando con una ramita ubicó los puntos en donde llevarían a cabo la búsqueda. Una vez atendida las instrucciones ellos se esparcieron. Omi registró en la cripta, asomándose en los árboles y arbustos y apartando las gotas de lluvia como deteniendo el chorro de agua de la fuente. Nada. Raimundo ocupó las canchas utilizando como ventaja el viento para sacudir las ramas de los árboles y apartar ciertas cosas como a la vez que se divertía subiendo la falda de las señoritas. Clay echó una ojeada en el pasillo de la cantina como las mesas de comedor. Incluso fue capaz de mirar en el interior de cubos de basura así como preguntarle a los encargados de mantenimiento si se había visto en el pasillo una sortija abandonada. La respuesta fue la misma: NO. Kimiko se tomó la libertad de pedir a la secretaria si se había reportado un objeto desaparecido cuando no obtuvo las expectativas esperadas, se acercó a dirección con el pretexto de hablar con la profesora de castellano (que era profesora guía) para explorar en los diversos pasillos y los escritorios. Cuando fue descubierta examinando un archivador de la sala de profesores, fue obligada a abandonar la estancia. El segundo timbre, Mia se levantó para reencontrarse con Rebecca y sus compañeros. Rebecca vio la ausencia inmediata de los amigos de sus primos.

-¿Y tus primos?

-Colegas de mis primos.

-Eso.

-Ellos tuvieron que volver al lugar de su origen, necesitaban atender diligencias.

-¿Segura? Acabo de ver al del sombrero pasearse en las cantinas.

-Creo que me han mentido, seguramente quieren probar su primera jubilación, tú sabes... Adolescentes estresados, ¿Captas, guardarás el secreto?

-Bueno...

Los monjes tuvieron que permanecer en su sitio para evitar ser descubiertos por los ojos de águila de la profesora de castellano y literatura. El tema del día sería presentarles su nueva directora. Los alumnos aún seguían hablando como cotorras y alborotados, pero cuando la imperante imagen de la directora avanzó. Dio una palmada. Los alumnos cerraron la boca como por arte de magia y dándose la vuelta atendieron a las palabras de la misteriosa dama. Confirmó que su directora fue transferida a otra escuela y se quedaría con ellos como una suplente, esperaba llegar a ser su amiga así que quería ahorrar las falsas expectativas de una directora estricta. "¿Transferida? Eso es ridículo…", musitó Rebecca. Mia abrió los ojos como platos cuando le echó una mirada más de cerca a la nueva directora. Su cabello rubí recogido en un moño, su vestido negro y tras sus cristales se divisaban unos ojos verdes. Ya la había visto antes. "Wuya...", susurró. Inmediatamente el contacto visual entre ambas se perdió cuando se rindieron honores a lossímbolos patrios. Los mandaron a sus cátedras. En el preciso momento, los monjes se reunieron cuando aseguraron ver a Wuya dirigirse a la dirección en compañía del personal docente y administrativo. Por supuesto que reconocían esa voz.

-¿Wuya? ¿Cómo llegó aquí? -Graznó Raimundo.

-Es una bruja, seguramente usó sus poderes mágicos -Apuntó Omi.

-Quizá esa serpiente en la bota nos mintió y la trajo con el Shen Gong Wu.

-Puede ser, aún no he encontrado nada ¿Y ustedes? -Inquirió Raimundo, los demás desistieron con la cabeza- Nos faltan los salones, de todos modos sigan investigando porque puede que hayamos pelado algún detalle: Esta vez Clay irás al baño de los chicos, Kimiko al de las chicas y Omi se encargará del cuarto de mantenimiento.

-¿Qué es cuarto del mantenimiento?

-¿Y tú dónde irás Rai?

-Hablaré con Jack, tengan cuidado de no ser vistos.

-Okey –Los tres monjes abandonaron el punto de reunión. Dejando a Omi con la pregunta: ¿Qué es cuarto de mantenimiento? ¡Ay, no importa! –Concluyó el pequeño marchándose.

La situación de Mia pareció empeorar cuando en clases de dibujo técnico el chalequeo de Juan Marcos (un repitiente) y César la arremetieron cuando denigraron a su familia y a los monjes que iban directo al oído de la maestra o a la propia Mia. Inclusive al dar su opinión sobre el proyecto dedicado en clases, fue comentado cruelmente por Celina (una del grupo de los snobs). Se oyeron risas, una rabia en el corazón de Mia comenzaba a forcejear en su cuerpo. El incentivo de Mia llegó a parar en el cierre segundo de su mochila donde guardó los Shen Gong Wus, pero su siguiente reacción fue tranquilizarse cuando Rebecca gesticuló con las manos intentar respirar para dejar salir su rabia. Segunda hora, la profesora mandó a los alumnos al pizarrón para poner en práctica lo que habían aprendido de la semana previa. César se había colocado en el pupitre lateral hacia la pizarra para cuando Mia se inclinó a medias en vez de agacharse incómodamente. El pie de éste rodó deslizándose por el borde inferior de la falsa, elevándose lentamente... Mia se escabulló mientras la profesora salía al ataque pues que era lindamente obvio lo que había visto. Comprensiblemente César negó el incidente y le echó la culpa a Mia cínicamente. Empero, la profesora no se dejó "sobornar".

En clase de tercer año. Jack en vez de tomar apuntes solo garabateaba dibujos de sí mismo, aludiendo a ser la cosa más grande de este mundo. El profesor de biología solo echaba paja. Inminentemente la clase fue interrumpida cuando Raimundo entró cortésmente y pidió un minuto de tiempo con el profesor de llevarse al individuo Jack Spicer, lo solicitaban en la dirección. "¡Uf!", chillaron los alumnos. Jack arqueó una ceja. ¿Para qué lo quería Wuya? Y se levantó, metiéndose las manos en el bolsillo y con aspecto desaliñado se marchó de la clase. "¿Qué pasa campeón?", apenas pasaron los salones en el cual nadie se asomaría a ver y solo quedaba el baño. Raimundo lo acorraló contra la puerta, apoyando el codo contra su cuello. "¡¿Qué maldita sea te pasa?!". "¡No trates de burlarte! Sé que nos mentiste sobre el Wu, ya sé que Wuya suplantó a la directora y tomaste nuestros Wus... De aquí tú no te vas hasta que me aclares todos esos puntos", advirtió asfixiándolo más.

-¡No les he mentido! Sí perdí el Wu y te juro por mi madre que no sabía que Wuya estaba aquí, tan solo quería llevarme el crédito y se apareció ella, yo no tengo más Wus que el que tengo en el bolsillo ¡Por favor, no me lastimes!

-¡¿Tú le dijiste a Chase que no estábamos, cierto?! Atacaron el templo, ¿Él te mandó aquí?

-Sí... ¡Ahora suéltame! Yo no entré a vuestra casa, créeme, tal vez fue Wuya... –Raimundo no le creyó y sujetándolo del tobillo, vació sus bolsillos donde rebotó el espejo inversor y el rastreador como otras maquinitas de éste. Debido que no tenía un detector de mentiras, no podía comprobar si decía una mentira, pero por lo visto estaba obligado a creerle. "Si no fuiste tú quien nos robó, ¿Quién tiene el Shen Gong Wu que buscamos?". "Probablemente alguien muy cercano a ustedes como la de mechas que estaba al lado de Kimi, apuesto que tal vez se los ocultó... No pienso que haya sido Chase porque no es de la clase que busca a los Wus aunque queda Wuya como otra opción, ella podría haber averiguado donde viven".

-Mia no podría ser... Mia no puede ser... –Repetía desmesuradamente Raimundo.

Mia se sentó sola en la pared del comedor. Rebecca merendaba junto a los snobs. Sophie se acercó posteriormente. Graciela no había venido porque se sentía mal. Ni rastros de la otra. "Bueno, algún día apalearíamos estar así", susurró Mia. Los temas de conversación siempre los iniciaba Graciela y era el objetivo de contarles todo lo que habían visto en un piche fin de semana. No podrían imaginarse cuando ella se fuera. Ulterior cuando Mia adelantaba tarea y Sophie parloteaba sobre sus ideas vampíricas. Rebecca se abalanzó corriendo a darle una noticia a Mia. Rafaela Rojas (la alumna que le había gritado en el oído a Kimiko en el primer día de clases) estaba llorando ya que Shannon la había sacado del grupo de baile y no solo a ella sino asimismo a las dos. Mia recibió un plomazo en la retaguardia que pudo haberla matado del despecho. Se levantó con el fin de hablar con Shannon que fue hallada a distancia por el brillante que relucía en su dedo anular cuyo objeto fue el centro de atención de Rebecca y su melena rubia platina. Se enfrentó a ella. Shannon se defendió diciendo que las había sacado a causa de no mostraba interés en el equipo y agregó que si no era con "el corazón" bailarían una mamarrachada. No perderían nota por su culpa. Mia refutó todo eso, se supone que iban a ser el baile unidas para ganar al curso contrario. Sin embargo Shannon no cambió de parecer. Llevaron el problema ante la "segunda líder", una integrante de las snobs. Quien para su sorpresa estaba perfectamente consciente de lo que hacía Shannon y Melissa independientemente, y eso no era todo, las apoyaban. "No sé cómo resolverá, pero ya verán". Rebecca se volteó hacia Mia: ¿Ahora qué haremos?

-Sobrellevar el problema a la profesora guía...

Raudamente los monjes se reunieron luego de chequear los salones de los tres pisos. Nada. Y la conclusión que sacaron era la misma: Alguien lo tenía, ¿Pero quién? El colegio era un sitio muy grande y no podían revisar mochila por alumno. "Demonios", gruñó Raimundo. Incontinenti el megáfono del instituto destrozó sus tímpanos. Conllevaron las manos a las orejas para taparse. Se escuchó la voz de la secretaria. Solicitaba a los alumnos Raimundo Pedrosa, Omi Pedrosa, Kimiko Tohomiko y Clay Bailey en la oficina de la directora. "Es una trampa, recuerden que no vinimos, nos intoxicamos del burrito de anoche". "Nosotros nos comimos burrito anoche y nos intoxicamos". "¡Es una suposición, Omi!". "Ah... ¿Por qué mejor no decimos tofu? No me gusta el burrito". "¡OMI!". "¿Dije algo malo?", inquirió Omi inocentemente. Raimundo iba a reprocharle, sin embargo, se separaron cuando varios maestros se acercaron y ellos indudablemente los delatarían. Luego de asegurarse que el enemigo no rodeaba los moros en la costa. Salieron de su escondite. "¿Ahora...?", inquirió Kimiko. "No tengo ideas, es demasiada presión, ¿Es que tengo que pensarlo todo? Estaba seguro que lo íbamos a encontrar aquí", gruñó Raimundo cuando las miradas se enfocaron en él.

-Si se me permite opinar solo nosotros, Heylin y Mia conocen la existencia de los Wus... Y me atrevería decir con mucho pesar que posiblemente uno de nosotros, incluyendo a Mia, podría ser el corresponsable.

-Responsable, es lo mismo que pensé, me parece que saldremos de dudas si le preguntamos a la propia Mia… Y si no es... Creo que quedamos en el mismo lugar en que empezamos o como dicen los compañeros de Mia: Nos jodimos.

Mia reforzó su valor ante ser infundida por la mirada de Rebecca. Se acercó al escritorio de la profesora para plantearle el problema y con mucho gusto se ofreció a ayudarlas ya que la profesora se negó a resolver problemas de equipo. Para cuando restaba la última hora de la jornada laboral. La profesora guía se levantó para llamar la atención de los alumnos que conversaban animadamente, cansados de una hora tan latosa. La profesora entabló el tema lentamente para después remarcar el problema. Ya había escuchado una versión y faltaba la del bando contrario. Muchas manos fueron levantadas. Mia sabía que contaba con el apoyo de la profesora y el de las que habían sido afectadas por los actos egoístas de Shannon y las otras. Melisa fue la primera en hablar que señaló lo mismo que Shannon dijo en el recreo y fue secundada por Andreína (una de las snobs) al alegar que no mostraron ningún interés. Y en seguida en aquella disputa se involucraron todos los demás vs. Mia (las que estaban en la misma situación que Mia silenciaron dejándola desolada en la lucha por sus derechos), poseída por el enojo de tal injusticia les rebatió cada uno de sus puntos. Pronto se convirtió en una rencilla muy personal. Insultos se intercambiaron y palabras feas se compartieron así como desafíos que apenitas llegaban a escucharse por el escándalo concentrado en chillidos y palabrotas. "¡Jala bola! ¡Miserable eres tú! ¡Tú padre es un chichero! ¡Aprende a respetar, retrógrada!

_¡Respeta! ¡Respeta! ¡Respeta! ¡Respeta!_

_¡Retrógrada! ¡Retrógrada!_ _¡Retrógrada! ¡Retrógrada!_

_¡Llora! ¡Llora! ¡Llora! ¡Llora!" _

La bulla era tan fuerte que inaudiblemente llegaba a oírse la voz de la profesora. Mia había salido corriendo del salón. Rebecca fue tras ella. Mia se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo. Y exhaló un leve llanto. Se mordió el labio para callar sus palabras y retener las lágrimas que desbordaban sus ojos. Mia entró en el baño apunto de bajar las escaleras. Chocó los puños del lavabo mientras se enjuagaba. Rebecca entró corriendo acorralando a Mia en la pared: ¡repite conmigo: Todo está bien en mi mundo interior, todo está bien en mi mundo interior!

-¡Deja la mamadera de gallo, nada está bien en mí mundo interior! Una vez más he dejado que ellos me utilicen como trapo para limpiar el suelo cuando me prometí jamás llorar pues que me habían hecho suficiente el año en séptimo grado y esta me la pagan... ¡Me la pagan! –Rugió Mia llorosa. Su rostro se hinchó de la rabia, sus pómulos ardían en fuego. Rebecca no podía imaginarse los sentimientos encontrados que padecía Mia en ese instante. Justo en aquel instante se escuchó unas voces. Shannon, Melisa y "Ni me lo veas". Mia se escondió en un baño público junto a Rebecca que consideraba la situación re extraña. Shannon dejó la mochila en el tocador mientras aplicaba brillo en sus labios. Empezó a criticar lo que les dijo la profesora poco después de que Mia se fuera frustrada. Pues que la profesora apuntó una gran discriminación de parte de las alumnas. Obviamente lo renegaron todo. "Entonces que ellas se reúnan y formen su propio grupo, igual", Shannon había pedido permiso con tal de cambiarse para la práctica de voleibol. Melibea prefirió irse pues que por su lesión en la rodilla le impedía practicar en educación física se despidió besando cada moflete de sus amigas risiblemente y se fue meneando las caderas para reencontrarse con su novio. Melisa se fue a cambiar y anunció verse dentro de poco. En cuanto Shannon, criticó la manera de actuar de la profesora de educación física por prohibirles usar prendas en el entrenamiento. Se quitó el anillo y se metió a cambiar, sin ignorar que había olvidado su bolso. Mia zanjó en acercarse una vez que creyó que Shannon no volvería. Saltó de la tapa del retrete y fue al tocador. Cogiendo el anillo justo a tiempo que Shannon salía de la letrina y contemplaba la mano de Mia y el anillo. Lo cogió velozmente para llevarse su bolso entreabierto. Shannon trató de arrebatárselo. Entre ambas hubo un forcejeo.

-¡Devuélvemelo ladrona!

-¡Es mío, tú lo tomaste!

-¡Yo lo encontré primero!

-¡Dámelo, lo perdí en el patio! ¡Es mío!

El objeto comenzó a resplandecer. _¿Sería posible? _Rebecca preguntó que ocurría. Shannon pareció contrariada que empezó a llamar a Melisa. "¡Shannon, te reto a un Duelo Xiaolin!", exclamó Mia. Prontamente le ordenó a Rebecca que les pasara las garras del tigre dorado y la esfera de tornami a las dos. Shannon frunció el ceño cuando no percibió el significado del duelo. "¡La primera que obtenga el anillo se quedará con él, mis garras del tigre dorado contra la esfera de tornami! ¡¿Aceptas o me quedo con el objeto que es mi pertenencia?!", retó Mia sin soltar el anillo. Al ser provocada, Shannon se vio obligada a aceptar.

-¡Que comience el Duelo Xiaolin! ¡Gong Yi Tampai! –Apalió Mia.

Las paredes se estrecharon más abarcando más espacio como el techo se enaltecía y el piso de baldosas tenía una separación más ancha. Los espejos se multiplicaron, las tapias fueron totalmente bloqueadas por esos cristales. Una vez que el espacio estaba listo para empezar la persecución, la sortija se zafó y desapareció. Como Shannon no sabía utilizar un Wu solo contó con sus habilidades como gimnasta para desplazarse velozmente por cada puerta. Y revisar por todos lados, incluyendo tras los espejos que eran como mini puertas. Shannon se le ocurrió buscar por los espejos más arriba. Como no tenía a Melisa, quien pudiera hacerle "pata de gallina" se bastó con intentar escalar inútilmente cuando podía haber usado aquel preciado Wu. Finalmente cuando se sujetó de la parte superior de cada espejo para apoyar e impulsar el resto del cuerpo hacia adelante. Vio que Mia había llegado primero y tenía ese anillo entre sus dedos semiabiertos. "¡¿Marica, cómo pudiste llegar antes?!". "Arreglé este duelo a mí conveniencia", rió Mia. Ella sabía que Shannon era mucho más rápida y tenía las habilidades de una gimnasta. Si usaba un Wu que la ayudara a incrementar su velocidad junta su percepción sería capaz de encontrar el Wu más rápido, le había ganado a Shannon _por primera vez. _Una secuela de imágenes. Mia se transportó hacia el suelo, abandonando el rinconcito de la esquina en el que se había perfilado. La reacción de Rebecca era durable. Shannon no estaba seguro de lo que había vivido. "Lo siento Shanni, pero este secreto se va a quedar conmigo", tomando uno de sus "libros" aporreó la cabeza de Shannon. Que volvió a sus recaídas bipolares. Mia ocultó el libro bajo su brazo.

-¿Mia? ¿Qué pasó?

-En que te dije que no te iba dar la respuesta del examen, es poco ético, va contra mi código de honor ¡Por Dios! –Mia agarró la mano de Rebecca, yéndose rápidamente del baño.

-¿En serio?

Rebecca dejó de corretear y forcejó a detenérselo, llevándose a Mia de por medio. Esta dio un traspié al darse la vuelta. "¡¿Me puedes decir qué coño fue eso?!", Mia se soltó. Suspiró a sabiendas que no tenía otra alternativa. Se frotó las sienes cabizbaja para pensar cuál sería la respuesta más apropiada. "Me vas a prometer que lo que te diga no te reirás y sobretodo no le dirás a nadie...". "Ajá, ¿Qué pasó? Cuéntame". "Okey, los amigos de mis primos no son amigos de mis primos sino son los personajes protagónicos de duelo Xiaolin que al mal usar un Wu llegaron atravesar la ficción de la realidad", jadeó. Rebecca arqueó una ceja, sin palabras radicalmente.

* * *

**A/N: ¡¿Qué más, malvaviscos asados?! Creo que hemos llegado a la mitad o pasamos la mitad del fic. Espero que este capi haya sido de vuestro agrado. Tengo algunas ideas que involucra una graciosa escena con el trío de Monjes Xiaolin, una con Kimiko y Mia (hablando de Mia, creo que esta chica no ha aprendido a perdonar sus enemigos tácitamente hablando o mejor dicho dejar que fluya la rabia acumulada en el corazón). Pobre desgraciada, creo que Omi y ella van a tener una pequeña charla. Pobre desgraciada hay que admitir que lo que vivió no fue un momento grato. A pesar de que Shannon tiene más mérito en educación física, perdió ante la astucia de Mia. Una gota de conocimiento es más fuerte que un mar bravío. Si quieres ver cuál será la reacción de Rebecca ante esta verdad insólita, si se descubrirá lo que está haciendo Mia y qué pasará en esta relación Mia x Raimundo x Kimiko. Tendrás que verlo tú mismo en el capi que viene. ¡Hasta la próxima! **

**Mensaje para Shadow-Dyris: ¡Holis! Pues claro que sí, nos conocimos hace mucho, no puedes ser más despistada que Sophie...**

**-¡Oye!**

**Como decía, Mia no encarcela a Rai porque eso espantaría al chico y tendría una mala percepción de ella, conquistará a su presa paso a paso para hacerlo totalmente suyo. De todos modos te agradece por comprender su situación a diferencia de otros (Mia no te va a contestar ya que está explicándole a la tarada de Rebecca), ¿Chocolate? Que rico. Sí bueno, creo que en el capi que viene explicaría la razón porque Mia "es malvada" así como su relación con sus compañeros, ella te agradece por ser comprensiva y ponerte en su lugar. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, vuestra opinión me interesa mucho!**

**Mensaje para Amore Hearts: Ni hao. Te vas a sorprender porque mitad de lo que dices no va a ser así. Mia es un poco traviesa, pero en el fondo tiene buenos sentimientos, solo que sus acciones contradicen su naturaleza y en el capi que viene darán muchas explicaciones a su personalidad, pero debo admitir que su lado oscuro resalta mucho. "KIMIKO" no es así, lo que pasa es que es muy cabeza hueca para admitir que siente algo por Rai y solo trata de rehuir lo que siente. Jackie lindo recibirá una sorpresa en el capi que viene. Sí, tienes razón, Shannon es una grosera, pero desgraciadamente hay chicas con cabeza llenas de papel higiénico así por el mundo. Hago lo que puedo, pues tengo otros fics, en fin, gracias por leer y comentar ¡Vuestra opinión me interesa mucho!**

**Mensaje para Guest: ¡Hola! ¿Mia es malvada? Como dije allá arriba, se revelarán verdades en el capi que viene sobre su vida y ella. Notarás que los villanos siempre son los más sufridos. Lo que querrá Wuya lo acabas de ver, para estar cerca de los monjes y tener su autoridad sobre ellos, pero como faltaron no pudo hacer nada. Jack recibirá una sorpresa en el capi que viene como dije, no creo que deje de gritar como niña a no ser que ponga uno muy parecido a mi fic de Yo Contra El Mundo. Linda publicidad, bastante cómica. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, vuestra opinión me interesa mucho! **


	7. Mia Siempre Mía

**7º**

**Quién no soy:**

**-Mia Siempre Mía-**

Mia cerró la puerta tras ella. Sin soltar la manija de la puerta, suspiró clavando la mirada en el cielo y estiró las piernas mientras los zapatos salían despedidos. Mia se encorvó y se tiró sobre su sillón. Los monjes la estaban esperando y se reunieron alrededor de ella. "Quiero... Queremos hablar contigo", empezó Raimundo. Mia tomó un cojín, cubriéndose la cabeza. Raimundo se lo quitó bruscamente: ¡Es en serio Mia, hasta oso a decir que tú eres quién nos ha robado nuestros Wus y el verdadero enemigo a enfrentar! –Mia medio alzó la cabeza y entreabrió los ojos. "¿Le preguntaste a Jack y tú le creíste? Hay que ser bien gafo para caer en la primera, tengo dolor de cabeza así que despiértame para luego", Mia volvió apoyar la cabeza en el cojín. Omi prefirió asomar su cabeza por el morral. Mia miró por el rabillo del ojo como Omi vaciaba sus útiles escolares y sin éxito alguno, no encontró nada. Sonrió con malevolencia. Recordando el último episodio acontecido entre ella y Rebecca.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Mia eso es imposible! –Gesticuló Rebecca.

-Ya lo sé, pero es la verdad, seguramente te la dije porque creí que no la creerías... –Mia se metió las manos al bolsillo, estremeciéndose- Si quieres comprobar la verdad, verás que esa comiquita no está en la internet ni ninguna imagen suya porque los personajes se esfumaron –Aclaró- Oye, Rebecca ¿Me podrías hacer un favor?

-¿Un favor?

-Sí, necesito que escoltes estos Shen Gong Wus ya que no están seguros conmigo, tráelos mañana apenas compruebe que el contorno está fuera de cualquier peligro.

-Claro amiga.

-Amiga, las cigüeñas –Mia rodó de su hombro su mochila y sacó los Shen Gong Wus del 2º cierre y entregarle en las manos a Rebecca los Wus que admiró avariciosamente. "Okey".

Mia se medio irguió mientras Omi botaba sus últimas esperanzas. El libro de hechizos salió rebotando. "Espero que hayan encontrado lo que querían y lo siento si los defraudo con esta noticia, pero yo no tengo sus Wus y si los tuviera, no dudaría en dárselos", susurró Mia. "Y allá va nuestra esperanza, no sabemos dónde está el Wu que nos permitiría la libertad", dijo Omi tristón. Se sentó, apoyando los codos del regazo y a su vez sus manos en su mentón. El líder prefirió ofrecerle a Mia de parte de todos unas humildes disculpas. Mia se encogió de hombres. "Disculpar no se me hace muy bien, pero por ser tú lo haré", sonrió Mia. En aquel instante Madre se acercó para darle unas pastillas en contra de la jaqueca. Madre comentó lo extraño que Mia padeciera de migraña cuando eso era totalmente irreversible. "Bueno no se te olvide que soy impredecible", rió Mia. Madre le entregó un paño de agua fría para que ella se lo restregara en la frente. Raimundo afirmó que se irían solo que los dejara quedarse unos minutos ya que "su padre" estaba atrapado en una cola. Madre asintió. "Caray, Mia no sabía que te sintieras así de mal, ¿Qué ocurrió?". "Cuando ustedes se fueron, mi vida se fue por el retrete...", Mia les contó lo que había pasado: La sacaron del baile y perdería su nota, no peló detalles sobre la disputa que sostuvo con sus compañeros. Raimundo se sorprendió, llevó una mano en su nuca y buscó palabras que reconfortarían a Mia, empero no sirvió de mucho. Clay le preguntó si no podía hablar con la profesora.

-Ella no se involucra en esos asuntos, lo dijo terminantemente y como no soy de certificado médico se rehusará a recibirme a no ser que tenga un loco Shen Gong Wu que me permita convencer a las personas...

-Bueno... Si lo hay –Raimundo puso los ojos en blanco- El arma encantadora, vuelve a las personas más encantadoras con respecto su actitud, un poco tonto.

-Pero lo tiene Jack, nos lo arrebató en el último facundo junto al _espejo inversor. _

-"Segundo", es una excelente estrategia Rai... Escucha, lamento que no hayan encontrado el Wu que buscaban ¿Sí? Los abrumé con mis problemas –Susurró.

-Ay creo que alguien quiere un abrazo –Raimundo alargó los brazos con una sonrisa fresca. Mia se arrojó sobre él prestamente. Kimiko dejó escapar de sus labios un bufido, se levantó. "En este momento, tú lo necesitas más", sin soportarlo se fue: Te esperaremos afuera, Rai.

Se separaron apenas los otros 3 decidieron dejarlos solos, si bien Omi pretendió quedarse.

Sus miradas se encontraron al separarse en unos ceros segundos. Raimundo observó por el rabillo como Kimiko se alejaba con una sonrisa fingida. Mia se aclaró la garganta, dándole antes de que se fuera el taller de la profesora de castellano (ya que es una de las que corrige rápidamente), con un sobresaliente. "¿Ves? Este es el resultado del trabajo en equipo y una prueba que si meditas bien tus decisiones lograrás ser un buen líder y restituir el orden pues que estoy muy segura que lograrás recuperar el Shen Gong Wu, te dije que sí serías capaz", sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Contigo todo es demasiado fácil", le devolvió la sonrisa. Se inclinó inconscientemente cuando sus miradas se enlazaron. "Kim", dejó escapar sus labios a punto de conectar sus labios, ella ladeó la cabeza. Raimundo abrió los ojos cuando sintió que una corriente de aire rozarle. Él se volteó. "Será mejor que te des prisa, los demás esperan a su líder", Mia sabía quién qué pasaba. Incluso aún con sus intentos de ganarse su "corazón", él y Kimiko forjaron un lazo mucho más fuerte. Raimundo asintió. Dándole la razón, dijo que iría con el grupo. Apenas dejó el cuarto, Mia se arrojó sobre el colchón. Siquiera los monjes eran de fiar, todos al fin y al cabo seguirían su curso. Apretó los puños. Impulsó su cuerpo, para coger un cuaderno en el interior de su bulto. Preparándose para estudiar.

* * *

La culpa carcomía a Raimundo. No dejaba de moverse y revolcarse, tratando de pensar un sueño cualquiera: Él en la playa con muchas chicas fanáticas viéndolo surfear. Pero tenía un sentimiento que guardaba todas las noches con su almohada. Si tan solo pudiera escoger. En una esquina estaba la número uno, no había chica como ella que podía ofrecerle muchas cosas y no solo eran materiales y en la otra esquina la número dos, con quien realmente él podía conversar cómodamente ni nunca trataba de comportarse como su madre a pesar de que tuviera sus momentos. Mia de vez en cuando era temperamental, hacerla enojar es fácil como provocar que llorara. ¿Mia o Kimiko? ¿Kimiko o Mia? No quería escoger pero es que estaba muy enamorado de las dos. Raimundo se levantó y meció a Clay, quiso despertarlo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Clay, ayúdame, estoy en un conflicto amoroso...

-¿Un conflicto amoroso? –Clay se volvió a dormir hasta que abrió los ojos exaltado- ¿Qué? ¿El Gran Raimundo en un conflicto amoroso? –Clay se rió disimuladamente.

-No te rías, creo que me gusta Mia... Pero también me gusta Kimiko.

-Bueno ese último ya era de suponerse –Raimundo arqueó una ceja confundido- He visto la forma en que la miras y te refieres a ella, no nací ayer, vaquero... –Raimundo le pidió que le diera un concejo- No puedo decidir por ti, compañero, es tu problema y tú corazón es el que debe hacer la elección al final y también puede que sienta por alguna de ellas sea fugaz... Y aparte que Mia y tú son de dos mundos distintos, si lo vuestro va en serio, es un problema.

-El problema es que no quiero escoger, no lo sé, en un minuto Kimiko parece la chica de mí vida, pero Mia me está volviendo loco... No me deja pensar, no sé si quiero "golpearla" o la quiero abrazar –Raimundo flexionó sus rodillas, apoyando el codo sobre ellas, Clay suspiró sin saber que decir- Estoy en aprietos amigo, no quiero herir los sentimientos de ninguna de las dos y no quiero dejarlas, mi corazón no me accede pensar con claridad... Eso sonó cursi.

-Sí, tal vez deberíamos practicar "eso" para cuando llegue el momento...

-¡Buena idea, quiero participar! –Intervino animadamente Omi, levantándose.

-Omi, esto no es un juego.

-¡Quiero ayudar!

-Está bien... –El trío de chicos tiró las sábanas, incorporándose- Vamos a ver, Omi tú serás Kimiko y Raimundo eres tú mismo, dile que tú verdadero amor es Mia...

-¡Espera! ¿Soy Kimiko? ¿Una chica? Bien, eso no va en contra de mis principios, pero si es por ayudar a un amigo en problemas... –Omi cogió de una de las gavetas, una videoconsola sin saber que accidentalmente arrojó el libro de Mia al suelo y abriendo uno de los armarios sacó una de las pelucas, poniéndoselas en la cabeza; Clay apartó las almohadas abriendo un enorme círculo, se puso a un lado mientras miraba a Raimundo encaminarse a Omi, quien jugaba con la videoconsola y se emperifollaba viéndose en la pantalla- ¡Acción!

-Kimiko... –Omi detuvo a Raimundo, dándole una palmada en la frente- Bien, quédate ahí, Kim... Yo amo a Mia...

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Omi tiró la videoconsola, fingiendo disparar látigos de fuego contra Raimundo, éste saltó tras la fortaleza de almohadas- ¡Dijiste que me amabas, maldito coño de tu madre desgraciado! ¡Muere! ¡Muere! –Clay se zumbó deteniendo a Omi, atajando su muñeca.

-Esto no está funcionando, ¡Omi, ¿Que vocabulario es ese, por Dios?!

-En la escuela lo utilizan mucho.

-Comencemos otra vez, esta vez lo haremos con Mia y yo seré Mia.

-¿Y yo que soy?

-Pues... Madre –Volviendo a sus lugares. Clay se sentó en el suelo, cogió el libro que Omi dejó caer accidentalmente. Leyéndolo. Omi se puso a su lado. Raimundo se acercó, con las manos a la espalda. Aunque fuera un ensayo, se veía nervioso. "Mia... Aunque no tuvimos un largo plazo para conocernos mejor, yo no necesito escuchar de nadie para saber que eres una chica excepcional, pero espero que me entiendas... Estoy confundido y necesito pensar bien con claridad antes de empezar una relación seria, la verdad es que creo que estoy muy enamorado de Kimiko", clavó la mirada hacia abajo. "¡¿QUÉ?!", Omi se sobre exaltó y se lanzó sobre Raimundo que nuevamente volvió a esconderse cuando Omi simuló un rifle en sus manos. "¡Pagarás por haber destrozado el corazón de mí hija, infeliz moribundo!", dijo.

-Eso tampoco funciona, compañero, me temo que si actúas así si Mia o Kimiko te rebaten... Estás perdido... –Espetó Clay. Mientras ambos conversaban, Omi cogió el libro de hechizos de Mia y leyó su contenido. "¡Oh no! ¡Mis amigos, esta es la prueba de que Mia es Heylin! ¡Es una bruja y seguramente lanzó su magia negra sobre ti!", chilló mostrándole el libro.

-Eso es inadmisible, Mia no es de Heylin, es un tonto libro –Gruñó Raimundo, rehusando a creerle a Omi- Sí así van a lograr ayudarme, pues están muy mal, prefiero estar solo –Dijo él, durmiendo aisladamente de estos dos. Que intercambiaban miradas de incredulidad.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Mia se enjuagó al rostro y cuando los monjes le preguntaron cómo estaba al salir lista para salir a la academia. Fingió en haber dicho que se sentía mejor de la recaída y ahora se prepara para afrontar un nuevo día. "Ojalá pudiéramos acompañarte pero nuestro líder se encuentra un poco indispuesto". "¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?", inquirió Mia.

-No logramos nuestro objetivo, ¿Recuerdas?

-Sí, díganle que lo siento y me gustaría hablar con él en cuanto pueda, ¿Okey? –Asintieron con la cabeza, Mia se dio la vuelta, pero luego regresó- ¿Y ustedes que harán?

-Yo saldré a explorar, ellos vigilarán que Rai no meta la pata más en el fango –Dijo Kimiko pero Mia le recomendó no hacerlo- ¿Por qué? ¿Es que tienes miedo que vaya a preguntar?

-No, claro que no, avanza Kim es solo que preferiría que esperaras hasta que mis padres y yo salgamos –Mia le cedió el paso. Kimiko avanzó como Pedro por su casa, sentándose en el puff. "Bien, esperaré", dijo ella cruzando las piernas. Escuchó una voz provenir desde el exterior. Mia se despidió de ellos. Apenas se oyó que trancaron la puerta. Mia se levantó. El Dragón de Agua no derrochó la oportunidad de preguntarle a dónde iría. "Busco respuestas y pretendo no irme sin ellas", decretó Kimiko marchándose. "Y las encontrará", dijo Omi.

* * *

En la academia, Mia fijó su objetivo en Jack que estaba frotándose la nariz con un pañuelo. Sus pensamientos fueron irrumpidos cuando Rebecca se le acercó, tenía a la mano sus Wus que había guardado hasta el día siguiente. "Muchas gracias", Rebecca no tardó en presumir el nuevo Blackberry que sus padres de clase medianamente alta le regalaron. Mia entrecerró los ojos, Rebecca era muy materialista en varias ocasiones y el tema de los celulares como la bisutería era una tontería para ella. _Las personas en este instituto necesitan sal y a otras le hace gran falta azúcar. _La campana de entrada resonó_. _Mia fijó su vista y tuvo una idea, le rogó que le prestara su celular en horas de recreo para hacer una llamada a su casa ya que se le había olvidado un cuaderno. Rebecca se extrañó pues Mia no olvidaba cosas porque sí y dijo que podía dárselo ahora si era tan urgente. Sin embargo, Mia insistió que debía ser en el receso. Rebecca accedió si exhortaba tanto. Mia dijo que era hora de formar así que... La chica dando traspiés. Kimiko se percató de inmediato que Mia llevaba en el dedo la argolla que buscaban, probando que Omi tenía razón. Mia tenía los Shen Gong Wus, ¿Pero por qué y qué pretendía? Sabía que necesita respuestas y Rebecca o Graciela las sabrían. Las horas pasaron lentas cuando se inauguró un homenaje a unas visitas importantes. Wuya se mostró impaciente, que no veía la hora de finalizar. Finalmente, al mandarlos a subirlos a sus aulas. Rebecca soportaba las burlas de César sobre su gordura. Rebecca trataba de ignorarlo, pero no podía ocultar su rabia y se dedicaba a contar. Mia salió adelante, aunque ella nunca la ha defendido cuando ha recibido ataques simultáneos de sus compañeros, Mia no era igual. Le preguntó si estaba bien. Alejandro soltó una risotada. Mia se dirigió hacia los acosadores.

-Vayan a meterse con alguien de su tamaño, ella es más persona que ustedes.

-¡Claro, Mia! –César se burló grotescamente, estremeciéndose de atrás hacia adelante.

-Sí eres ridículo, poco hombre...

-¡FEA! –Espetó mientras Mia se sentaba- ¡Eres una cachorra, Mia! ¡Caliente perro caliente!

Los alumnos esperaron a la profesora de biología para corregir la guía de la vez pasada. La clase fue incómoda debido que Mia escuchaba por detrás los gritos y eructos de César, no se molestó en mentir descaradamente cuando la profesora se acercó hacia él pues que Mia había reportado sus problemas a su profesora guía del día martes. La profesora amenazó en sacarlo del aula si no se quedaba tranquilo y cometía las actividades puestas. Mia encontró un minuto de paz. De momento pasaron a otra clase, en que se sentó lo más lejos posible de César que ocupaba los primeros asientos y la visión de Mia no era muy buena que digamos. Ulteriormente de que el instante de trauma pasó, Mia decidió salir de última. Escuchando las indicaciones del profesor de un ejercicio no entendido. Aprovechando que tercer año no había salido. Para cuando salió, vio a Jack caminar. Mia sonrió, Rebecca se reencontró con ésta y le dejó su celular tal como acordaron. "Te lo devolveré dentro de cinco minutos".

-No me lo maltrates, recuerda que siempre he querido uno –Mia puso los ojos en blanco, no podía evitar decirle que en serio hablar de esto era muy fastidioso- Ya vuelvo que me voy a comprar en la cantina ¡Nos hablamos!

Mia esperó perderla en las escaleras, sacó el anillo y lo enganchó para tirarlo en las narices de Jack. Éste se sintió atraído por el artefacto. "¿Tendrá conexión Wi-Fi?", alargó la mano a punto de tocarlo cuando Mia lo hizo al mismo tiempo. Jack se sorprendió a causa de que la había visto al lado de los monjes. "¡¿Pero quién eres?!". "Soy la Madre de Winsler".

* * *

Kimiko silbó para atraer la atención de Rebecca que compraba animada una empanada y un cuarto de jugo. Se sorprendió ver a Kimiko escondida detrás de una pared y querer hablar con ella. Rebecca se acercó caminando de puntitas. "¿Qué pasó?". Kimiko le preguntó por Mia. Qué sabía de su vida. Rebecca negó con la cabeza. "Prometí no hablar de eso". "No sé cuál es el poder de Mia sobre las personas que la rodean, pero mi poder te hará abrir la boca sino me dices cómo sabes quiénes somos y todo sobre tu amiguita Mia", amenazó. "No es un tema muy bonito para hablar, ¡Pero siempre me ha encantado ver cada uno de tus pasos! Eras mí favorita del show, me encantaba imitarte, eres fantástica y soy una de tus fans", rió.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-¡Tu show: Duelo Xiaolin, debes creerme que siempre la conocía como "el calvito salta a la acción"! Eras mi personaje favorito y me encantaba imitarte, lloré cuando no la vi más...

-Hablas como si se tratara de una serie de televisión... –Kimiko llevó una mano cubriendo su rostro- Empecemos desde el inicio, por ejemplo: ¿Cómo Mia consiguió los Wus?

-Uf, ¿Así que no les ha dicho? Creo que hablé demasiado, ¡Hasta pronto!... –Kimiko jaló su muñeca, atrayéndola hacia ella.

-No, tú vas a decirme todo lo que sabes aunque tenga que sacártelo a la fuerza, contéstame.

-Bueno, ya pa' qué –Rebecca comenzó a jugar retronando sus nudillos- Mientras se percató ella simplemente los tomó, para que no supieran que estaban bajo su poder, me los entregó cuando finalmente me enteré sobre la verdad... ¡No fue su intención, se vio forzada a luchar en un Duelo Xiaolin contra Shannon y yo estaba allí así que fui testigo de todo lo que...!

-¡Aguarda! ¿Un Duelo Xiaolin entre Shannon y Mia? De modo que ella desde un principio sabía quién tenía el Transbordador Bidi-Tridimensional, esa malvada... ¿Por qué lo hizo?...

-Eso no sé, Mia es desconfiada con todos aquellos que la rodean y nunca cuenta sus planes a voz popular, pero hay que ser inteligente para adivinar los propósitos de Mia –Dijo- Estoy casi segura que sus intenciones no eran herir a nadie sino retenerlos aquí.

-¿Por? ¡¿Para hacernos amigos de toda la vida?! ¡Por favor, no después de esto!

-Mia es una persona un poquito difícil de llevar, le gusta ser complicada ¿Entiendes? –Dijo- Además que _amigos_ no sería la palabra más correcta según Mia, ya no cree en que existan los amigos, pero ustedes se han comportado como los que nunca tuvo y perderlos le dolería.

-¿Cuál es el secreto que Mia oculta? ¿Qué le pasó para que tuviera la actitud de hoy en día?

_-Es una historia más o menos larga, a partir de los tres años Mia fue una niña muy tímida para relacionarse y buscar amigos, pero no siempre tardaba para que alguien se acercara y le ofreciera jugar; Mia catalogó a esas personas con quien compartía todos los recreos como sus amigos, era más o menos como el círculo actual de Mia, eran tres chicas y ella… Salieron a muchos lugares, fueron fiestas a cumpleaños y todo lo demás en esa etapa de preescolar... Cuando llegó primaria, el círculo se separó, cada una de las amigas de Mia si es que se le podía llamarse así formó un nuevo círculo para sustituir la falta de cada una de ellas y pronto se olvidaron de su amistad breve... Mia no tuvo la misma dicha, en el cole donde ella estaba tenían la costumbre de cambiar los cursos cada año, tenía una compañía y era reemplazada al año siguiente para cuando volvían a reencontrarse más tarde no eran las personas que creyó conocer, lo mismo que vivió en preescolar lo pasó por primaria... Y no solo eso, por crecer siendo hija única y estar la mayor parte de su tiempo sola, hizo que Mia agotara su energía en sus estudios convirtiéndola en una estudiante ejemplar del cual muchos se aprovechaban para obtener mejores calificaciones si se sentaban a su lado y se mostraran amables con ella –_Explicó Rebecca, Kimiko cabizbaja reconoció que Mia había vivido muchas malas experiencias- _Primaria es una de las etapas en que define tu manera de ser y como todo niño bueno, soportó la envidia y molestia de sus compañeros como que si prestaba algo se quedarían con esa pertenencia, la confiada Mia pasó a ser desconfiada y llegó secundaria... Muchos de los que dijeron ser sus amigos en primaria, en primer año era el blanco principal de burlas, Mia es muy susceptible y nunca se podía quedar callada ante un insulto... Las agresiones cada vez iban de mal a peor, la que afectó totalmente a Mia ocurrió en ese primer año... Ella siempre rehuía de las personas cuya reputación era dudosa como cierta persona que estudiaba en el curso del otro lado y que había conocido en primaria, Tiffany creo que se llamaba, "la amistad entre ellas" se rompió cuando Mia supo que era una degenerada –_Rebecca hizo comillas al aire- _Ella y otra amiga de esta por tener la misma cabeza llena de papel tóale, Eleonor, le jugaron una muy cruel broma... En uno de los días de período de Mia cuando fue al baño, Tiffany se montó encima del retrate para tomarle una fotografía en un ángulo de arriba con la falda abajo y la foto fue subida en Facebook para que todo aquel que entrara en su perfil la viera, la foto fue vista por los compañeros de Mia y por mucha gente que siquiera conocía... _

_-_Mierda... Dios... –Kimiko se frotó la nuca, con la quijada al suelo- Eso debió haber sido un sueño espantoso, dime que se solucionó todo...

_-Todos sabían la desgracia de Mia y las burlas incrementaron en aquel día, el caso fue tan serio que se llevó ante la fiscalía y, sin embargo, no hicieron nada... En este año me enteré que las dos fueron expulsadas, soportó meses viendo las caras de dos hijas de su madre... Y cuando creyó que la situación no podía empeorar, empeoró aún más cuando en una fecha habían de entregar un trabajo y ya sabes cómo es Mia, recelosa con su trabajo, por una razón a la que nunca entendí... Se intercambiaron insultos entre los que dijeron ser amigos de Mia como sus acosadores... Se lanzaron sobre ella, la insultaron, la agredieron y no fue sorpresa que Mia acabara destruida por dentro y llorara... Ella juró que más nunca iba a desperdiciar sus lágrimas en seres infames como ellos pero eso fue hasta el día de ayer que fue cuando se enteró que la habían sacado del baile por tener un rendimiento bajo de clase de educación física... Esa es una de las verdaderas que mató a la dulce e ingenua Mia para convertirse en una Mia que para defenderse debía tratar a navajazos a las personas; una Mia mucho más desconfiada, malvada, sarcástica, sí... Todo eso... Mia se refugiaba viendo sus series animadas que le hacían recordar las épocas felices y llenas de utopías como los amigos que nunca tuvo. _

Kimiko se cubrió la boca con su mano. Como nunca antes había luchado por los que creía que eran sus amigos, ahora lo hacía por ellos. Pero tampoco debía hacer así. Ellos tendrían que regresar a su lugar de origen. Todas esas experiencias marcaron la vida de la chica y le dieron una nueva manera de ver el mundo. Ahora la podía entender mejor y quizá también se hubiera convertido en alguien igual a Mia. Del mismo modo que se sintió apuñalada por todos los que dijeron ser sus amigos, le recordó que los perdería a ellos igualmente y trajo un sinfín de emociones. "Dios", suspiró Kimiko sin saber qué hacer. Sus deseos de hacerla entrar en razón se desvanecieron apenas oyó su verdadera historia pero sabía que no podían quedarse allí para siempre. Sin embargo, no quiso delatarla frente los otros guerreros y se le ocurrió la idea de hablar con ella a solas en otro momento. Justamente, Sophie y Graciela se acercaron para preguntar si habían visto a Mia. Rebecca se acordó de su celular, se lo dejó a ella, tenía que ir a recogerlo. Kimiko se quedó a sola entre dos decisiones en que implicaba juzgar a Mia o simplemente charlar en un tono de voz considerado y amable.

* * *

Mia desafió a Jack Spicer en un Shen Yi Bu: El ojo de Dashi y las garras del tigre dorado vs. El espejo inversor y el arma de encantadora. El primero en caer perdía. "¡Que empiece el Duelo Xiaolin! ¡Gong Yi Tampai!", exclamaron al unísono. Los bloques de cerámica se separaron, una larga distancia entre los 2 competidores. Mia decidió ser la primera en atacar e invocó el poder del ojo de Dashi que correteó a Jack. Los pisos del colegio se disgregaron y lo demás sobrevolaba alrededor suyo. Jack contrarrestó con el espejo inversor. Mia usó el Wu de transportación para rehuir de su ataque. Apareciendo por detrás de Jack y enseguida embistió con el ojo de Dashi por detrás. Jack rebotó hasta a punto de caerse del bloque. Mia se transportó con las garras del tigre dorado en un punto suspendido del aire y disparó otra vez en contra del bloque. Jack activó sus helibots antes de que el pedazo destruido se fuera abajo junto con él. Jack contempló como Mia caía hacia abajo. "Ella no podrá hacerlo".

-¡Ojo de Dashi! –Aclamó, propulsándose con un poderoso rayo hacia el lateral, extendió el brazo para aferrarse de una ventana instalada a una pared suspendida en el aire.

-¡Sí pudo!... –Clamó Jack al ver a una airosa Mia encaramada en una pared. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Mia volvió arremeter, esta vez se enfocó con rebanar sus helibots. Jack eludió el primer golpe. Pero estaba acorralada por cada rayo que Mia le enviaba. Prontamente ella se trasladó usando las garras del tigre dorado. Jack giró sobre sí mismo, tratando de localizarla en algún sitio. Miró arriba y a los lados, pero no abajo. Mia se transbordó a un bloque por debajo de él. Mia se impulsó a sí misma con el ojo de Dashi y no perdió la oportunidad de disparar en contra de Jack que recibió el ataque furtivo. Sin saber a dónde parar, Jack caía a miles de metros de profundidad. Mia se rió de su suerte. Jack se estrelló contra el suelo, ella se hallaba intacta delante de él. "¡No puedo creer que una niña endeble como tú, sin ningún poder, venciera a un genio maligno como yo!".

-Lo que tienes de genio lo tienes por charlatán, Jackie lindo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Vine aquí a proponerte un trato.

-¿Un trato amistoso cariñoso? –Jack se reintegró, acercándose hacia Mia. Ella puso un dedo en su frente, alejándolo.

-No seas hipócrita, quiero hacer un pacto de negocios, -Jack arqueó una ceja enmarañado- Escucha, _quiero aliarme contigo y Heylin... Te ayudaré detener a los monjes para siempre. _

_-_¡¿CÓMO?!

* * *

**A/N: WTF?! ¿No era que Mia estaba del lado de los monjes? Estoy confundida(o). ¡Bravo! Nunca Digas Nunca llegó a más de 100 visitas, muchas gracias a todos mis malvaviscos asados. Pues sí, creo que este es el antepenúltimo o el que viene será el antepenúltimo. Este capi fue diseñado para mostrarle porque el villano de la historia se volvió villano así como se ve la siguiente faceta de su plan. ¿Mia terminará retractándose? Pobre desgraciada, si lo que le pasó fue algo turbulento al igual que Rebecca, opino que eso le dio un punto de vista diferente al que estaba acostumbrada a ver. Para mí la escuelita es una visión (o una antesala) para cuando estés frente la sociedad, mostrarás como serás al momento de trabajar y tus feligreses de trabajo. Seguramente para algunos Mia no tiene fundamentos para ser así y el cambio debió haber sido más drástico, pero para otros sí tuvo fundamentos y deben estar compa... Compadeciéndola. No específique mucho para dejarlo a la interpretación del lector. Destaquemos otro detalle, aquí está el otro Wu que dije y el segundo duelo, el tercero será a finales. Una batalla final. No sé ustedes, pero la parte en que Rai no sabe con cuál chica quedarse está inspirada en la canción: So In Love With Two, pero es desde el punto de vista de una chica y me pareció hilarante. ¿Con quién se quedará Rai al final? Yo lo sé. Por lo visto dejé el capítulo en una parte interesante. Como ven trato de actualizar semanalmente, pero como tengo otros fics de Duelo Xiaolin: Ni Física Ni Química y El Camino a Casa más los estudios, no se me hace fácil. Bueno, voy hacer un notas del autor corto. No olviden dejarme un review, comentar es la mejor forma de pedir. ¡Hasta un próximo capi! **


	8. La Cima Alcanzar

**8º**

_**Quién quiero ser:**_

_**-La Cima Alcanzar-**_

Sonó el segundo timbre para finalizar el recreo. La subdirectora se coló en el megáfono del colegio para llamar a todos los alumnos a reunirse con su grupo. Mia corrió para realizar la formación con su curso. Sophie y Graciela la esperaban, al verla agitada y aún comiendo le preguntaron dónde se había metido. Mia se excusó diciendo que adelantaba un trabajo. Ella se volteó para ver a la profesora delante de ella, con un ademán le indicó a los alumnos irse a su aula. Mia llegó muerta de la lasitud al tercer piso y comiendo a velocidad lenta. Ocupó uno de los primeros asientos y al terminar de comer, esperó que sus revoltosos compañeros se paró a botar la basura en su lugar. La profesora procedió a dar su clase, en medio de una actividad. La profesora de historia que había realizado el examen el día anterior tenía todos los resultados a la mano: Muy mal, habría repetición. Uno a uno iba entregando exámenes, en las expresiones de todos se dibujaba muecas de miedo y de decepción. Guillermo obtuvo la más alta calificación. Mia fue la última en recoger su evaluación: Un deficiente grande.

No podía creerlo. Mia sintió su mundo desmoronarse, se abanicó con la hoja mientras releía la nota que había sacado tan baja. Rebecca trató de consolarla. Pero Mia insistió estar sola. César no derrochó su oportunidad de hacerla sentir mal. "¡Yo también saqué la misma nota, bienvenida al club!". "Ya no eres tan perfecta, Mia". "Se te arruinó el promedio…". "Ahora tenemos el mismo coeficiente". "¡Fin del mundo!". Rebecca quiso tranquilizar a Mia, pero la rabia que sentía desde el interior era muy difícil de calmar. Rebecca la sujetó. "No le des siquiera el gusto", Mia intentó, pero no podía evitar sentir una punzada. Shannon incluso se le acercó para consolarla en compañía de Melisa. Como nota de consuela le aseguraron que habría repetición y tratara al trabajo práctico como si no existiera. En ese momento, todos alzaron la vista para cuando se dieron cuenta que se trataba de Melibea, estaba llorando. Y se refugió en el consuelo de sus dos amigas. La subdirectora venía tras ella y pidió a Peralta que viniera, primero esperó el consentimiento de la profesora a cargo para que saliera unos minutos. Rebecca preguntó qué habría pasado así que se adelantó para averiguar.

Melibea lloraba en el hombro de Melisa. Shannon se dirigió furibunda al resto de sus demás compañeros. "¡TODOS USTEDES SE VAN A PUDRIR EN EL MISMÍSIMO INFIERNO BOLA DE ALCORNOQUES! ¡TODOS SON UNOS SAPOS!", exclamó. Melibea lloraba, la profesora se le acercó para brindarle consuelo y ofrecer su escritorio para dormir un poco ya que de tanto llorar, Melibea contrajo migraña. Amablemente la profesora guía que había venido por tal problema les dijo a los alumnos: Lo vivido por ella pudo pasarle a cualquiera –Rebecca se quedó hablando con el trío de chicas hasta regresar al lado de Mia, tristona por la nota sacada. Con voz apagada le preguntó que había pasado. Rebecca explicó que el papá de Alejandro, hizo comillas al aire, telefoneó a la madre de Melibea y le dijo que practicaba el stripper delante de los alumnos ya que le dijo el color de su ropa íntima. Admitía que ella cometía esa clase de locuras, pero creía que la persona que lo hizo se excedió.

-No lo creo, Melibea merecía un escarmiento, adrede ¿Sabes quién pudo haber sido?

-Fue un alumno ya que el padre de Alejandro está en el exterior, pero no se sabe quién fue...

Sonó el timbre y era hora de irse a clases de dibujo técnico para finalizar el día. Mia se secó las lágrimas y desfiló cerca de Melibea, Melisa y Shannon. Al llegar a dibujo técnico solo les tocó adelantar unas láminas pendientes. Mia había entregado todo puntualmente así que se acurrucó en un rincón, sola para ahogarse en su pena. Rebecca solo la acompañó un rato ya que bien sabía que ella prefería estar sola. Mia pudo llegar a oír detrás de ella un remedo iniciado por uno de los alumnos, Javier, y precedido por Emma quien era la imitadora de Mia: ¡No puede ser, no puede ser! –Rió junto a él y Mónica, otra alumna. Mia se volteó con una expresión destruida al ver a alguien de su confianza burlándose de ella. Se volteó para verla seguir pese que se habían visto, indignada la trató de ignorar. Al salir tempranamente, una de las profesoras más estrictas y exigentes del plantel pasó en el medio de los alumnos. Joven, de cabello crespo castaño oscuro y ojos marrones claros, pero con una expresión de águila.

-Abran paso, quítense, yo soy más importante háganse a un lado ¡Quítense!

Al ver a Mia le dirigió un cortés saludo antes de seguir con su camino. Ella sonrió a medias antes de continuar. Se asustó cuando Kimiko la pilló por detrás al entreabrir del portón para ver si vislumbraba a Madre. Mia se sobresaltó, y le respondió con una sonrisa. Le preguntó si había sido placentero su recorrido, si había explorado nuevas cosas. Kimiko asintió con la cabeza. Había traído con ella a los otros monjes que vinieron a saludarla y Dojo que se había metido de polizón. Omi percibió la sombra roja bordear debajo de los ojos de Mia, le indagó si había pasado algo. Aclaró lo vivido hace unos minutos los monjes intercambiaron miradas sin poder hacer mucho.

-Apuesto que tengo el remedio, ¿Por qué no nos vamos a comer algo en el camino? Vamos –Sugirió Kimiko por mucho que Mia desistiera de no tener muchas ganas de salir. "Verás que será divertido", sonrió Kimiko arrastrando a los chicos. Mia dirigió una última mirada a los arbustos como si esperara a alguien, pero siguió de largo. El grupo de chicos se refugió de una lluvia torrencial en el McDonald, Kimiko se ofreció en brindarles algo. Omi indicó que la comida americana era mala. "¿Qué sabes tú si no has probado, compañero?", Omi cruzó los brazos para cuando Clay le entregó una hamburguesa. Omi le dio un mordisco de mala gana para luego engullírsela completa y andar de curioso mirando las hamburguesas de los otros. Dojo salió para engullirse de un sopetón su comida. "Tonto Dojo", rieron los monjes. Dojo se sonrojó levemente. Una vez terminado, Mia seguía comiendo con tristeza. Kimiko puso una mano sobre la suya. "Creo que necesitamos una conversación de chica a chica quizá mañana pues que la lluvia perduraría hasta hoy", dijo. Mia ladeó con la cabeza, alegando que tal vez eso la animaría. Después de vaciar las bandejas e irse. Se dirigieron a casa de la chica.

Mia notificó ágilmente a sus padres la nota que había sacado, afirmó que haría la repetición para borrar aquella nefasta nota. Sobre todo su madre que le brindó apoyo incondicional. Y cumpliendo su promesa, Mia se esclavizó frente al cuaderno para prepararse en las pruebas que amenazaba con bajar su promedio. Los monjes la miraban con cierta preocupación.

* * *

Día sábado, Mia tenía una taza de café a la esquina de la mesa. A veces para respirar un poco miraba a quién tenía al frente: Omi meditaba sobre un mueble y repetía incansable el clásico "Om". Mia frunció el ceño. Omi abrió un ojo y la saludó.

-¿Tienes problemas para estudiar? –Mia ladeó la cabeza- Escucha Mia he estado estudiando tu conducta y tú manera de desplazarte, sé de muy buena ocurrente… –Mia puso los ojos en blanco, empero no lo corrigió- Que no has recibido el entrenamiento adecuado para ser tan bueno como yo; para ser un buen Monje Xiaolin o en tu caso, ¿Estudiante? ¿Así es? Total, te ayudan a forjar carácter... Las materias que te imparten no son superficiales a causa que estimulan la confianza en ti, tú tienes carácter pero no tienes confianza en ti y eso proyecta a tu entorno, ¿Voy bien? ¿No sientes que pierdes el equilibrio alguna vez y piensas que vas a caer? ¿Qué no encajas en tú salón?

-Pues sí.

-Solo quiero decir que con esfuerzo puedes lograr lo que sea, he visto tus movimientos son torpes ni siquiera Raimundo es tan... Lo siento –Susurró al ver la expresión demacrada de la chica- Sin embargo, me has demostrado a mí y a todo tu colegio que puedes hacerlo si lo intentas una y otra y otra vez no te rindes fácilmente -Sacudió la cabeza- Llega un momento en que toda esa rabia aflorada en el interior de tu corazón contra tus compañeros va a salir quieras o no ya sea en forma destructiva o constructiva, si quieres la opción última te voy a aconsejar que dejes fluir tu rabia y luego las dejas ir como si fuera una corriente ligera... En ese momento, vuelve a comenzar de cero y perdona a tus compañeros, sería una cachetada moral en contra de sus perjuicios, no sería un acto más noble que ese y te lo digo yo...

-Es un muy buen concejo –Respondió Mia analíticamente- Gracias Omi –Le sonrió, le dio un fuerte abrazo que duró más de lo previsto puesto que Mia le encantaba abrazar a Omi, lo definía como una cosita adorable y cuchi. Finalmente se separó de Omi cuando éste por poco se asfixiaba.

* * *

Día domingo. En cierto punto Mia amaneció estudiando. Las ojeras por debajo de sus ojos fueron remarcadas con un poco más de profundidad. Kimiko salió de la nada, entró y le tapó la vista. Corrompió el contacto entre Mia y la hoja. Kimiko sugirió que era hora de tener su cita con ella y eso la ayudaría a romper el hielo y descansar un poquito. Mia se sintió un poco incómoda pues que quería seguir estudiando. Kimiko la jaló de la muñeca, adentrándose en su habitación.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Mia salió vestida diferente: Con unas medias pantis negras con un diseño tipo telaraña, una falda blanca con motas negras, una chaqueta púrpura corta con motas negras igualmente y debajo había una camiseta negra. El cabello alborotado mechas que parecían ser teñidas. Kimiko admiró su trabajo. Mia elogió su talento, pero le extrañó la amabilidad de Kimiko. Ésta la cogió del brazo. "Vamos a tomar la ciudad", añadió en tono de broma mientras desfilaban hacia los umbrales de la puerta. Dojo las acompañó, montado en el hombro de Kimiko. Sería raro ver a una lagartija y a dos chicas, empero como nada es normal cuando tienes a los monjes al lado...

Las dos recorrieron toda metrópolis, tocando de puerta en puerta de las tiendas abarrotadas de los centros comerciales. Probándose diferentes conjuntos y zapatos. Mia estaba exhausta cuando llegó al tercer centro comercial. Kimiko seguía sin cansarse. Mia no podía creer esa habilidad que tenía para comerse el mundo. Kimiko sutilmente le insinuó la situación por la que estaba pasando y señaló posiblemente que Mia estaba sobre actuando el escenario, que debía ser más abierta con sus compañeros para convivir en paz ya que quizá era quién tenía el problema. Mia entró en un leve trance. Reconoció que era antipática en muchos sentidos pues que su mal humor afectaba a otros, no era tan dulce y afectuosa como quería que fuese su padre. Madre siempre le decía que sonriera ante los problemas y se mostrara amable. No obstante, Mia sabía que así era su personalidad y era muy difícil cambiar ahora, lo que más le dolía era saber que no la comprendía en ese sentido. Demostrar afecto no eran muchas de sus cualidades ni fuertes, lo cual era un problema para tolerar una persona tan sentimental como su padre a quien estimaba mucho. Mia aceptó que a veces no expresaba discrepancias con las personas ya que temía herir los sentimientos de los demás, si fuera una persona fría no le importaría. "Me he convertido en un monstruo para proteger a otros y lo usé como un mecanismo de defensa, mucho dicen que soy déspota pero bueno mis padres y compañeros tenían razón en ese punto", le dijo sin mucha vergüenza. Mia acortó el tema con una frase particular suya, una para excusarse como persona: A las personas no hay que tratarlas bien porque sino abusan de ti –Acotó con voz trémula. Kimiko puso los ojos en blanco.

Dojo y ella intercambiaron miradas. Mia siguió explorando los diferentes conjuntos, ya se habían probado los que más le parecían y faltaban gastar la mesada con la caja registradora. Mia sugirió llevarlos a beberse y comerse algo ya que Kimiko la había invitado a salir. Ella aceptó pues que Dojo corría animadamente hacia una de las cafeterías del centro comercial al salir de la tienda. "Ay Dojo", sonrió Kimiko. Las chicas se acercaron para tomar pedido. Mia le comentó que en general no le gustaba ir de compras, pero se había divertido mucho con ella el día de hoy. Kimiko sonrió. Dijo que después de Keiko, únicamente había estado con sus chicos. "Son cabezotas inmaduros, pero son buenos chicos, aunque claro que no es lo mismo hablar con ellos que con una chica... Si bien no estuvo mal haberte conocido…", rió. Mia puso los ojos en blanco, recordó que en primaria la mayoría de sus buenos colegas eran chicos ahora eran chicas. A esa edad la inmadurez pega mucho a las personas, Mia le contó una anécdota divertida y extraña en su vida. Una vez a los siete años, en el salón de clase vio a un muchacho de espaldas en frente de su maleta... y vio un chorro amarillo salir.

-Eso es tan asqueroso... –Kimiko hizo un gesto de repugnancia.

-Lo más irónico fue que cuando se volteó y vio mi cara de estupefacción me dijo: Eso seca rapidito... Viví muchas odiseas para contar como una vez que se me olvidaron los zapatos.

-Yo no puedo vivir sin los zapatos, no puedo creer como fue que no te diste cuenta.

-Es que estaba usando otros.

-Lo tuyo es más comedia, pero si te contaran lo que he vivido...

-No es necesario, te conozco muy bien, tengo una capacidad analítica que me permite saber cómo son las personas pero a todas las trato por igual...

-Hablando de eso, ¿No crees que estás siendo dura con tus compañeros? ¿No deberías darle una oportunidad?... Te encierras mucho en ti misma, cuando hablas pareces una persona un poco amargada...

-¿Estás insinuando que la del problema soy yo? –Gruñó Mia, enojada totalmente- Escucha, tú tienes menos rato que yo conociéndolos y sabes la clase que son, solo porque sean chicos no es una excusa para ejercer maliciosamente actos... Son personas que carecen de un algo y lo buscan a través de otros, uno transmite lo que recibe en el hogar; y dices que no todos son así, ahí hay mucha hipocresía: Yo ya he tenido la oportunidad de estar con todos y cada uno de ellos, son solo caretas, uno está con quién más características comparte y ninguno ha coincidido con los míos... No siento que encajo con ellos, ¿Qué me ponga a su lado para ver otros nuevos aspectos? Puede ser, pero sería muy incómodo para mí, seguro piensas que soy orgullosa... –Suspiró en un sollozo- Dale la burra al trigo, que yo no lo soy ni me creo superior a nadie ni me pongo limitaciones, ante un desafío trato de superarlo que no puedo es otra cosa... Estoy obstinada de que todas las personas crean imágenes de mí misma, ya hace mucho tiempo que dejé de mezclar las actividades laborales con lo que no lo es; sí, es cierto que la vida le encanta dar vueltas y vueltas y es cierto que la madurez es pura paja ni me valgo de criticar porque me creo la santurrona a los demás cuando ya sé cuáles son mis defectos pero no me es fácil cambiar ahora y aunque lo intente no sé.

-Mi intención nunca fue, es que creí que por esa razón no tenías tantos...

-¿Amigos? Todos los que creían que eran mis amigos me han traicionado, me han lanzado todo tipo de injurias y muchos me han abandonado; nadie es amigo de nadie, ¿Cómo tú te sentirías si aquel que una vez confiaste y estimaste apenas te voltees, lo ves burlándose de ti e insultándote o cómo te sentirías si el contacto entre "el amigo" se remplazó por otro? Kim yo cada año que pasaba por mí vida tenía un amigo distinto cuando quise volver a tratar con esa amistad, ya no tenía tiempo para mí, tenía otros amigos y sentía que estorbaba si metía mi nariz en su círculo... Solamente mí círculo de colegas es el único que ha demostrado ser más compañeras que nadie; pero sé que cuando lleguemos a la universidad esa amistad se irá para siempre; solo me quieren porque tenía conocimiento, los profesores me apreciaban y sabían que pasarían conmigo abordo, es eso o es que nunca he descubierto una verdadera amistad pero mientras tanto no tengo amigos y mi juez que es mi conciencia lo sabe.

-Lo siento tanto por iniciar el tema.

-No es necesario, déjame sola, necesito calmar mi temple... Encontrémonos en la salida del centro comercial, ¿De acuerdo? –Inquirió Mia con una leve sonrisa. Kimiko se encogió de hombros. Se despidió sutilmente y se marchó. Dojo prefirió quedarse con Mia. Esta suspiró reflexionando sobre sus propias cuestiones. Mia salió de la tienda después de vacilar. Dojo le sobó el hombro y le sonrió. Mia le devolvió el gesto, pero no se sentía de humor. Salió al cabo de un par de minutos con Dojo adentro de su bolsa, que fue sorprendida cuando Jack vino volando con sus heli-bots. Dojo soltó un grito ahogado antes de saltar de los brazos de Mia. Mia suspiró profundo, le inquirió qué quería esta vez. Jack comandó los refuerzos de sus robots rodeando a Mia.

-El jefe quiere hablarte.

-Okey, es un secuestro –Mia accedió en irse junto con Jack. Dojo podía estar mudo en este mundo, pero reconocía la voz de Jack perfectamente y lo que se preguntaba era qué tenía que ver Mia con él.

* * *

Entretanto los otros monjes descasaban tranquilamente, Raimundo y Clay almorzaban pollo frito y muy congenialmente chocaron sus piernas de pollo al expresar acorde su amor hacia aquella comida. Omi sentía que algo no estaba marchando bien, se lo decía su instinto de guerrero. No dejaba de caminar en círculos y frotarse las sienes constantemente. Raimundo aprovechó en preguntarle a Clay que podrían estar haciendo Kimiko y Mia en este instante. Clay le contestó que posiblemente estuvieran haciendo cosas de chicas como comprar ropa, en la peluquería, cosas así. Raimundo se encogió de hombros. Omi no podía creer que sus amigos estuvieran tan sosegados cuando sus Wus no estaban, en la dimensión de su hogar fue atacada y todo pareciera a la vez tan perfecto. Omi volvió a hurgar en las cosas de Mia.

-Oye Omi, ¿Qué haces?

-Busco respuesta –Omi vació por completo la mochila de Mia que para su sorpresa contenía sus Shen Gong Wus. Raimundo y Clay no podían creerlo, pero si la otra vez no había nada.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma... ¡¿Cómo pudo llegar esto aquí?!

-Mia nos mintió, Raimundo, acéptalo... Sí es de parte de Heylin.

* * *

Mia esperaba impaciente en la ciudadela del mal de Chase. Su aspecto en caricatura le dio mucho en que pensar. Mia admiró las esplendorosas fuentes, los guerreros felinos que a su vez reposaban esperando su amo y las estructuras cristalinas atractivas. Mia se sentó en el borde de la fuente, viendo su reflejo. Escuchó que alguien se aclaró la garganta. Se levantó y reverenció cuando Chase se apareció. Jack bloqueó la vista de Chase para acapararse el crédito y presentarla como quien fue la que se tomó la molestia de recuperar el Shen Gong Wu. "Querrá decir la persona que corrigió tu error", rezongó Chase pidiendo que la dejara con la mortal a solas. Jack soltó un bufido, yéndose. Chase miró fijamente los ojos de Mia.

-Eres una mortal muy interesante que ha decidido jugar con el equilibrio de muchas cosas.

-Vaya, vaya por fin nos conocemos Chase Young.

* * *

**A/N: ¡Feliz Halloween, anticipado! Y ese fue el antepenúltimo capitulo. Disculpen por la tardanza, estuve haciendo un trabajo que acaparó todo mi tiempo. Fue un poco raro lo que pasó con Melibea y Mia sintió lo que era un deficiente por primera vez, pobre. La conversación entre Omi y Mia ya la había dicho antes de tiempo. Kimiko y Mia también tuvieron la suya y para finalizar quedó en etapa cumbre. No le sigo quitando tiempo mis malvaviscos asados. ¡Nos vemos en otro capi!**

* * *

**Mensaje para Shadow-Dyris: ¡Ni hao, malvavisca asada! ¿Por qué unirse a Heylin? Qué bueno que te ha haya gustado. ¿Por qué tiene más opciones de tener poder? Tal vez... Sí, eso es algo que yo también haría ¡¿Quién no?! En fin, gracias por leer y comentar. **

**Mensaje para Guest: ¡Hola! Sí, es característicos del personaje de Shannon llamar a todo el mundo "marico(a)" o "perro(a)". Qué triste nuestra vida vale. Uf, todos los personajes de este fic están basados en uno en la vida real, si quieres te digo en dónde localizar a Shannon para que le jales los pelos del cabello y la nariz. Gracias por tu concejo, lo tomaré en cuento y nuevamente muchas gracias por leer y comentar. **

**Mensaje para Gushu: Esto... No diré mucho más que gracias por leer y comentar. La que quiere hablar seriamente contigo es Mia, quien detrás de que calmara los estribos que perdió al leer tu review. Te aconsejo que te armes de paciencia y prepárate para la batalla lo que viene, Mia no es del tipo de persona que es puro amor. Puede que te insulte o tal vez puede mandarte al diablo, pero...**

**-Ya termina.**

**En fin, ya sabes cómo soy yo. Solo porque venga a alguien y lo diga, no cambiaré nada y sí Jackie mostró que le podía gusta Kimiko aparte que sus ojos mostraron corazones cuando creó a una Wuya robot y sus robots porristas, lo que pasa es que él tiene una actitud de niño de mamá. Te dejo porque Mia me apresura. Chao.**

"**Mira, este... ¿Gushu? ¿Así te llamas? Bueno... Dale la burra al trigo. No eres el primero que tiene una mala percepción de mí, sé que estoy perdiendo el tiempo explicando algo que deberías saber lindamente, pero como veo que precisas ayuda urgente lo haré. ¿Así que crees que mi conversación sostenida con Kimiko fue para excusarme para desvalorizar a los demás? ¿Qué soy orgullosa? ¿Qué me limito? ¡DIOS, AGARRA UN MAPA Y UBÍCATE!**

**-Dios, Mia tampoco tienes que ser...**

**Silencio, déjame hablar con él. Yo cuando entré a esa escuela estaba muy ilusionada de que encontraría buenos compañeros que serían mejores que en primaria, pero al compararlos con estos, los niñitos de primaria eran una joya de Dios. He tenido la oportunidad de estar con mis compañeros, incluso los que ni hacen ni ruido. Todos ahí tienen una pantalla de fondo que es solo interesarse por salir bien en el promedio y no entremezclarse entre ellos, les gusta juntarse con alguien que comparte sus ideales, no los culpo en ese punto porque así también soy yo. Solo porque mí generación fue miles de veces peor que la tuya no signifique que todas sean iguales. ¿Tú crees que no sé diferenciar una inmadurez de un acto de malicia? Que se pongan a cantar y a jugar a ser el gay es un acto de inmadurez por ejemplo pero como la famosa foto del baño que me tomaron y que te saquen del equipo sin decirte nada hasta última hora, ¿Es un acto de inmadurez? Por favor carita de arroz, ¿En qué siglo vives?**

**Me cierro para guardarme unas cosas para mí que no vayan a utilizar en mí contra ya que abusan de mí confianza en muchas ocasiones. Conozco al grupo completamente porque he visto y he oído, aunque admito que no me sé la vida de memoria. Ejemplo: Shannon asiste a un psiquiatra y todos los profesores saben que no está bien de la cabeza, César tiene una hermana modelo de la cual sus padres prestan más atención porque es la alumna perfecta y él para llamar la atención hace ese tipo de payasadas y sin embargo sé que es muy inteligente pero derrocha todo es una patraña y Alejandro no tiene la mejor madre del mundo y aplica castigos que dejan moretones horribles en su piel, necesita el amor que su madre no le da y hasta él mismo lo confiesa. Yo he sido compañera de trabajo de todos ellos, cuando se enserian es para trabajar cómodos conmigo porque les dijeron que si no se aplicaban le quitaban el celular o la compu. ¿Giros maravillosos en la vida? ¡Niño, aterriza avión, niño aterriza, ya hablas como si todo pasara de la noche a la mañana! Yo me los voy a calar en una etapa inmadura y que posiblemente nunca cambien mientras transcurre el período, tendré que esperar doce años en la que siquiera habrá un cambio minúsculo. Eres demasiado inocente. **

**¿Limitaciones? ¿En serio qué crees que soy? Yo siempre intento en hacer lo mejor de mí en cuanto a mis limitaciones físicas pero debes saber que no todos somos buenos en algo, uno se nos da mejor que otros si me dices que no me demuestra una mentira grandísima, no sabes lo que vive la otra cara de la moneda. Aprende a diferenciar los conceptos de tratar y limitarse. Lo que pasa es que quieres que lo especifique.**

**Muchos dicen que debo cambiar mi manera de ser o lucir, yo he vivido por momentos difíciles y he soportado cosas que seguramente tú no has soportado... A veces me dejo llevar a la depresión porque soy humana, tengo sentimientos. ¿No soy modesta? No me parece raro porque tú junto a César dicen lo mismo sobre mí, allá ustedes porque no pienso lo mismo de mí. Soy bastante insegura. He logrado muchas cosas con ese esfuerzo que dices, ¿Estonia? ¿Si me chifla el moño? Yo ya estoy loca mi amor, así se sobrevive en esta sociedad. Aplicando la ley del más fuerte, me gustaría ver cómo te la calas con mis compañeros... Quiero ver cómo te jalas del pelo y enloqueces hasta pedir auxilio cuando estés con ellos, pero se nota a leguas que la educación de aquí y allá es distinta. **

**Para finalizar, ¿Tú eres el que le gusta que sean directo con uno? Pues fui bastante directa contigo y traté de no ser grosera porque Alice me lo pidió del mismo modo que le suplicó a Chase que no te matara. Ahora entiéndelo así: Seguramente me querrás matar, me odiarás, me contradirás y todo lo demás, no es mi problema, la que se va a calar mis compañeros hasta quinto año soy yo y no tú. Sobre todo porque tú has visto una faceta de lo que serían capaces. Con mucho gusto te haría un reporte y lo que he visto de cada uno de mis compañeros que son treinta y ocho en total, y como llegué a catalogarlos así o seguramente dirás que estoy extralimitando el asunto... No señor, te ahorras esa fachada para que yo me exprese así de alguien tengo que tener una buena defensa, esos niños no tiene consciencia de sí mismos y no me gusta trabajar con gente así. Si los comparas con los de preescolar, mis queridos compañeros quedan más de esa edad que los que deberían. Para rematar, yo por lo general, me gusta ser tranquila y pasar de inadvertida y no tener inconvenientes con nadie. **

**No vayas a confundir el hecho de que solo he charlado con ellos y no llegué a discutir signifique que seremos amigos del alma. Pero si alguien me dice algo debo responder y espero que no te haya quedado dudas pero sí varias acotaciones en las que no sé si responder. Bueno, me voy. Ya mecanografié lo que tenía que hacer y me despido. Adiós." **


	9. La Estrella Soy Yo

**9º**

_**-Quién quiero ser- **_

_**La Estrella Soy Yo**_

Hubo una especie de niebla que entumecía el clímax. Los dos tenían las palabras atoradas en la garganta. Intercambiaron miradas en el que se transmitía diversas emociones como las de confusión, sorpresa y se planteaban los próximos movimientos. Dojo alzó medianamente la cabeza, sus dedos aferrados a los bordes de la mochila. No era capaz de creer que Mia tuviera un tipo de relación con aquel hombre. Mia condujo dinámicamente su mano para apachurrar el bolso y evitar que Chase descubriera que Dojo venía con ella, pero sabía que no estaba tratando con ningún tonto. Extendió el brazo para estrechar su mano no respondió su saludo. Chase le preguntó si no sentía miedo ante su impotente figura.

-Tú no me asustas Chase, me inspiras mucho respeto y sé cuando retirarme en una pelea, no espero ganar un debate contigo sino quiero un intercambio de ideas... Quiero proponerte un trato, usted necesita un medio en el mundo que le permita ayudarlo a desplazar entre esta dimensión y la otra y yo puedo ser ese medio...

-Dime qué quieres.

-Venganza.

-Va en contra mis principios, no quiero complacer un capricho humano.

-Pero tú quieres quedarte con ambos mundos, necesitas a los monjes, escucha yo no quiero que los monjes vuelvan acá y tú tampoco... Eso es un punto en común entre ambos, podría ayudarte mientras no se te ocurra ponerles un dedo encima de sus cabezas, con la condición de que me ayudes a lograr mis objetivos y créeme no me iré de aquí sin obtener un sí como respuestas, nunca me he ido de un lugar con las manos vacías, ¿Quedó claro?

No faltó más de una hora para que los dos se sentaran a las orillas de la fuente, hablando de sus encuentros y desencuentros. Mia era una excelente oyente y buena consejera para poder vislumbrar el dolor interno de las personas para cuando quería hacerlo. Jack contemplaba con incredulidad como Chase abría fácilmente sus puertas hacia ella en contrario de él. No tardó en interrumpir que estaba burda de pasado. Chase le lanzó una mirada fulminante, le ordenó abandonar la habitación antes que perdiera la calma. Jack pataleó como chiquillo, yéndose. Chase se volteó para discutir su problema de cómo llegó a traicionar sus amigos y Mia le brindó su apoyo, comprendiéndole totalmente. "¿Acaso es fácil ser tranquilo en una sociedad tan violenta? ¿Acaso es fácil ser uno mismo en una sociedad incomprensiva? Ya no lo es, en cada realidad que difiere un mundo con el otro, el causante del problema es el hombre siempre", Mia propuso sutilmente su petición tras una larga charla de reflexión que Chase le dio a entender. Envidiaba la vida de los humanos sus vidas son corrientes de agua, en la que si encuentran una piedra simplemente la rodea, pero la vida es una pasta de diente la cual exprimes hasta no obtener más. Chase vaciló y accedió en formar una tregua.

* * *

Kimiko preocupada caminaba en círculos, ya había buscado a Mia por todos lados pero no la encontraba por ningún lado y estaba por llamar a los chicos. No obstante, Mia venía por detrás preguntando por quién llamaba. Kimiko se amedrantó desplomando su celular al piso instantáneamente, Mia le ayudó a levantarle. Kim le preguntó que hacía a estas horas. Mia le contestó que se quedó explorando un conjunto fashion y se detuvo a preguntar el precio. Kimiko puso los ojos en blanco, típico. La cogió por la muñeca, llevándosela de regreso a su casa. "¡¿Qué?!", exclamó Mia, riéndose entre dientes. En el camino que las dos tomaron una camioneta, Mia acaparó su conversación con Kimiko para evitar que Dojo saliera y le contara algo a causa de que sabía que aquel dragón aparentaba ser tonto, pero no lo es. En un instante la conversación giró a los chicos. Mia insinuó varias veces cómo le gustaban los chicos hasta trató de emparentar su situación actual con Raimundo. Kimiko, exasperada, le negó rotundamente que sentía algo por Raimundo. Mia se rió entre dientes, alegando que su expresión y vínculos pasados con Raimundo hablaban en su nombre. Era lindamente obvio. Kimiko dudó, no sabía si seguir negando o por fin quitarse un peso de encima. Mia suspiró y le entregó una hoja. Kimiko la leyó de soslayo, preguntándole para qué era. Mia dijo que era su manual para conquistar chicos hasta ahora no lo había usado porque no había chico que le interesaba. Kimiko arqueó una ceja.

-¿Crees que servirá?

-Así atrapé a Raimundo, confundí los sentimientos que sentía por ti y mí.

-¡Oye!

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Despierta linda! Los hombres no son tontos y cuando saben que les gusta una chica es el paso más fatal que puedas cometer; debes voltear el tablero de ajedrez y ser tú quién lo persuadas, lo guíes despacito hacia ti y le pongas la zanahoria en la nariz... Para que sea todo tuyo, y ya viste; Raimundo es un mujeriego de primera fila, lo tenía comiendo de mi mano hasta te diste cuenta si pones esto en práctica no tardará mucho para que ocurra un deja vú.

-¿Por qué lo haces? ¿No era que querías conquistar a Raimundo?

-¡Oh por favor, ya todo el mundo sabe que ustedes son UPO!

-No somos UPO.

-Claro que sí, son el Uno Para el Otro, -Mia se encogió de hombros- No puedo separar algo que el verdadero amor ha unido y lo sé porque tengo esa cosa que llaman instinto femenino y también porque si el manual que inventé es tan bueno debería tener hoy mismito a Rai de novio; está confundido, aparte que somos de dos mundos diferentes, fue divertido mientras duró y Kim... Fue un placer tenerte como rival –Mia extendió el brazo, Kimiko estrechó su mano- Ahora escucha con atención las siguientes instrucciones, es sobre cómo debes valer cada una de las reglas, primer caso...

* * *

Ambas chicas vinieron riéndose como un par de colegialas cuando las dos llegaban. Kimiko le había contado uno de sus experiencias vividas cuando los Monjes Xiaolin pasaron juntos su primera noche de Halloween. Todos pactaron en pasar el día entero en la quinta de Clay y pasarse de puerta en puerta para pedir dulces, enseñándole como Dios manda al inocente Omi, celebrar el día de las brujas. Optaron por disfraces estrafalarios de acuerdo a lo visto, Kimiko ayudó a Omi a elaborar el traje del pequeño. Sería una bola de pelos literalmente: Un hombre lobo. Ella prefirió ir de princesa con cierto estilo gótico ya que esos diseños tan horribles no eran para la chica. Clay prefirió vestirse de una momia y Raimundo se esmeró en sacar el disfraz de zombi más horripilante que se haya visto en el barrio. Cada habitante era muy amable y solo con uno practicaron una mini travesura, en vez de arrojar huevo, los chicos atacaron con sus respectivos elementos. Al final de pedir dulces y sentarse a ver un espectáculo que recitaron, Omi recibió el premio al disfraz más original de todos. Tuvieron que irse tan pronto como el niño le otorgaron el premio, se estaba volviendo pesado el crío. Junto a Jessie Bailey, los monjes se quedaron viendo películas de terror (idea de Raimundo) oriundas de Asia: El Aro & El Fotógrafo. Omi pasó toda la noche con Ninja Fred, el oso de Raimundo ya que por mucho que trataba de ocultar su pánico no podía disimular que todas esas películas le generarían un trauma. Omi sostuvo una disputa con Raimundo por el osito, pero la ganó Omi cuando ella intervino a favor de que él fuera más pequeño y lo necesitaba.

Kimiko consintió desviar la mirada cuando la escena era verdaderamente sangrienta. Clay y su hermana vieron la peli completa, pero expresaron su pasmo ante escenas terroríficas. El querido Raimundo fue un caso contrario, una risa tras otra a medida que todo se ponía más turbulento. Incluso no le gustaron las películas por no ser lo suficientemente sádicas. Omi se quedó en estado de shock y cacareando del miedo, pidió sutilmente a Kim que estuviera con él hasta que se durmiera ya que presentía a un Heylin asechar tras él. Justamente hubo un apagón de luz, Omi exclamó:

-¡ES LA FANTASMA NATRE, HA VENIDO POR MÍ!

Raimundo prometió ir a investigar por qué las luces se apagaron. Kimiko le advirtió que se enseriara y no tardara, cualquier cosa llamara a los Sres. Bailey. No volvió, lo que forzó los demás explorar para ver a Raimundo en medio de un charco de sangre. Omi salió llorando, gritando y asustado de muerte, llamando a un Maestro Fung imaginario. Kimiko pateó a un supuesto cadáver ensangrentado en el piso. Raimundo rodaba destornillándose de la risa y lloraba del dolor al mismo tiempo. Kimiko lo obligó a pedirle disculpas por haber asustado a Omi. Raimundo se acercó al pequeño que lo miraba con espanto, no le perdonó nunca esa vez. Duró una semana enojado con él. Mia consoló al pobre de Omi.

-Rai es un sádico malvado, mí pobre y tierno Omi, me encantaría haber estado allí para reír un buen rato y consolar a mí dulce Omicito porque tiene corazón de pollo a pesar de todo.

Mia abrió la puerta para encontrar a un disgustado Omi que exigía explicaciones en cuanto a los Shen Gong Wus que misteriosamente aparecieron en su mochila. Raimundo también quería una justificación de parte de Mia. Clay se mantuvo imparcial. Kimiko se apartó con el ceño fruncido y la defendió pues que estuvieron todo el día juntas, es imposible que ella haya robado los Wus. Mia se hizo la loca al principio. Fueron tres contra ella, Dojo salió de su morral y atrajo la atención de los monjes. Por estar apresurado no entendieron lo que él trataba de explicar. Tuvieron pedirle que se calmara. Misión imposible, ya que cuando Dojo se exasperaba no hay nadie quien lo paraba. Kimiko fue práctica, le entregó su celular. Él saltó encima de las teclas mientras marcaba el mensaje. Luego se tiró al piso al terminar de escribir. Mia se trasladó lejos de la zona de peligro. Raimundo se dirigió con una expresión llena de mil sentimientos. "¿Es cierto?". Mia suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. "¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! Dame una razón para pensar que no eres una traidora". Mia vaciló.

-No tengo que darte explicaciones Raimundo, tú ya la sabes...

-No estoy bromeando, es en serio Mia, ¡Háblame! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Nos ves caras de imbéciles como si no nos íbamos a dar cuenta nunca?! –Entrambos ocurrió un intercambio de miradas que fue más poderoso más que las palabras- No me tienes que explicar nada, nos vamos de aquí –Raimundo le hizo una seña a los demás miembros de su grupo. Kimiko nunca apartó la mirada de consternación de su rostro. Dojo se montó en el hombro de un Omi irritado. Y Clay tan solo miró a Mia y desvió la mirada. Raimundo la miró por encima de su hombro. "Lo único que me consuela es que ni con tus buenas notas ni todo eso que te hayan ofrecido los Heylin's para saciar tu codicia te llenará el vacío que tienes, te quedarás al final sola como siempre has querido", Raimundo se marchó furioso. Mia sintió el aliento de él rozarle la oreja y un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda. Apenas cerraron la puerta, Mia entró en un estado de trance mientras sus padres inquirían qué había pasado.

Mia no respondió a ninguno de los receptores hasta que todos se habían ido, las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y soltó un grito para desahogarse mientras se derribaba sobre la silla llorando amargamente, respondió irritada a sí misma que seguiría con lo planeado. Ella cogió un pañuelo para secar sus lágrimas, tendría que prepararse para la batalla que venía.

* * *

Los monjes decidieron arreglárselas yéndose al apartamento de Rebecca que casualmente estaba en una pijamada con su prima, las interrumpieron en una pelea de almohadas. Al ver a los monjes se extrañó muchísimo ya que tenía entendido que se quedarían con Mia hasta encontrar la manera de regresar a su hogar. Rebecca los invitó a pasar. Raquel, la prima de Rebecca, que era todo lo opuesto a su estudiosa prima. Más bochinchera y más traviesa. Se mostró muy amable conque chicos muy lindos por demás venían a visitarlas en su humilde pijamada, excusa que dieron las chicas cuando la madre de Rebecca se sorprendió de ver a cuatro chicos. No era una de las pocas veces que Raquel había hecho pijamada invitando a sus compañeros de clases con Rebecca incluida en el paquete. Según ellas era más divertido que ser solo niñas. La madre de la chica asintió cuando se enteró que eran parientes de Mia literalmente, se dio la vuelta para preparar más bocadillos a los nuevos visitantes. Rebecca esperó que estuvieron a solas, pidiéndole a su hermana ayudar a su mamá con los platillos. Les preguntó qué había pasado con Mia. Los monjes intercambiaron miradas. Rebecca hizo un gesto y advirtió que ya sabía quiénes eran, así que más le valía ser francos con ella. Los monjes furibundos con Mia por ser la primera en romper en su trato, le explicaron su razón precipitada. Rebecca estaba impresionada de la actitud desconcertante de Mia. Raimundo sumó su sospecha que Mia sabía quién tendría el anillo que los llevaría a su casa de regreso, debían rescatar a su maestro e ir a por sus Shen Gong Wus para detener los maquiavélicos planes de Chase y Mia. Rebecca recordó haber visto un anillo similar a la descripción de los monjes en manos de Shannon, Mia la ganó tras realizar un Duelo Xiaolin y actualmente residía en su poder.

-Pero no les aconsejaría que ustedes se acercaran a Mia si está de mal humor.

-¡¿Y entonces qué?! ¡La dejamos seguir con la guachafita!

-Nopis, me refería a que quizás podría acercarme a Mia desprevenida y despojarle el anillo aunque tenga que perder mi amistad con ella.

-¿Serías capaz de renunciar tu amistad por ayudarnos?

-Escuchen, Mia por mucho que diga que no es mi amiga, yo si la veo como tal, pero por lo que sea los amigos hay que ayudarlos y si ustedes tienen razón Mia cometerá el mayor error de su vida y eso hay que impedírselo... Aunque tenga que renunciar a mi amistad por hacer lo correcto, mañana es día de escuela así que tendré mayor accesibilidad para estar con ella, pero siendo sincera con ustedes Mia ejecutará su primer movimiento en contra de todos los que la hicieron sentir mal y eso se efectuará en el colegio mañana mismo… –Los monjes se intercambiaron miradas y palabras, luego el líder asintió con respecto a Rebecca aceptando su ayuda sin más alternativa. Mañana Chase atravesará la barrera para conquistar su mundo y este, el que todos llaman "la realidad" con ayuda de Mia.

* * *

Al contrario de Mia, Rebecca era más del estatus social burgués. Sus padres ganaban mayor sueldo. Vivían cerca de la escuela, por lo tanto se daban el lujo de llegar tarde. Rebecca dijo a sus padres que los primos de Mia estudiaban en su mismo colegio, les haría un gran favor llevarlos a todos allá. Los padres de Rebecca iban tempranamente a trabajar, por ello estaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con sus abuelos quienes atendían a su pequeño hermanito. Con razón por delante, los monjes y Rebecca montaron en una carcacha que aún funcionaba. En el momento que bajaron se dirigieron rápidamente al centro del patio, todo circundaba con su regularidad normal. "Esto no me está gustando nada", bufó Rebecca. Vio a las "amigas" de Mia sentarse en un círculo tras el muro como siempre esperando a su última compañera. Ninguna de las tres pudo percibir a Mia llegar, seguramente vendría tarde. Sonó el segundo timbre justamente. Y Mia nada que se aparecía. Los niños pequeños corrían para formar su fila. Los chicos de secundaria siempre tardaban por quedarse hablando por ahí. Apunto de izar la bandera, la directora sonreía de oreja a oreja esperando el momento y la subdirectora realizando varios llamados de atención esperando que todos se formaran. Rebecca y Sophie intercambiaron miradas, pensando que podía pasarle. Justamente oyeron unos gritos.

-_Señorita no puede pasar vestida así..._

El hombre no continuó la frase, no pudo hacerlo. Mia avanzó sus ojos adquirieron un nuevo brillo. Vestía con una chaqueta negra de cuero, por debajo una blusa blanca con la imagen de un murciélago, brazaletes en ambas muñecas, pantalones negros acampanados y botines. Sophie se salió de la fila para abrazarla y contarle nuevas ideas sobre su dichosa serie. Mia, sin embargo, no le respondió. Vaciló y Sophie lo notó, le preguntó qué pasaba y el por qué no vestía uniformada como todos.

-_No será necesario ya Sophie, a partir de ahora todo el mundo va a cambiar... _–Contestó, y se dirigió a los monjes ya que percibió su presencia- _Lo siento mucho chicos, empero esto es un asunto personal._

_-_Mia, recuerda que esa no es la mejor manera de solucionar estas cosas ¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo que conversamos el otro día? –Intervino inocentemente Omi- Mira, ¿Por qué no terminas todo esto, sí? Te invito a impartirte clases de defensa personal o nos comemos otro helado y charlamos, y mañana si quieres podemos seguir hablando de la destrucción del mundo ¿Sí?

-¡DIGO QUE NO! –Vociferó Mia iracunda- Esa fue la última vez que se burlaron de mí, voy a cambiar el mundo a cómo debió haber sido, ¡A uno mejor! –Mia se volteó, mirando a sus compañeros de clases formar una fila- _Uno_ _donde el mundo estaría mucho mejor sin ese tipo de gente ¡ÁTOMO KUZUSU! –_Mia llevaba a la mano consigo un Shen Gong Wu y el efecto de éste era desintegrar cualquier cosa. Raimundo apartó a Omi situado en el medio entre Mia y sus compañeros, avivadamente. Clay empleó unas maniobras que permitieron remover y desplazar la tierra lejos del alcance del rayo de Mia. Clay se preparó para sorprenderla por detrás usando las garras del tigre dorado, pero Mia fue más precisa y usando la lanza-seda se adueñó del Wu.

Kimiko atacó aprovechando su oportunidad. "¡Judolette Flip!", exclamó Kimiko cuando el fuego sucumbió a sus brazos y fue una llamarada de fuego en su contra. Mia usó el espejo inversor, revirtiendo el ataque. Kimiko rebotó. Raimundo no fue capaz de perdonarla, se dirigió inmediatamente hacia ella.

-¡Shoku Astro Wind! –Una marejada se vino sobre Mia en cortadas mortales que desintegró las mesas de comedor. Mia se refugió usando la túnica de dos toneladas y contraatacó.

-¡Espada de la tormenta! –Mia voló en un torbellino sobre el cielo, envió corrientes que él neutralizó. Hubo unos forcejeos entrambos, una batalla de resistencia en que no sabía quién ganaría. Raimundo no sabía cómo lo consiguió. Debió habérselo dado Chase a causa de que irrumpió el templo y robó todos los Wus que habían dejado.

-¡Ojo de Dashi!

-¡Esfera de Tornami!

-¡Garras del tigre dorado!

Omi y Kimiko atacaron simultáneamente contra Mia para ayudar a Raimundo. Pero Wuya tomó cartas en el asunto y atacó la raíz donde se sostenían los dos, lanzó un embrujo sobre los árboles del colegio consecutivamente, cobrando vida al instante para pelear contra los 2. Clay, mediante abertura de túneles subterráneos que conducían a un área de la metrópolis lejos de esta batalla a los estudiantes y los profesores. Cuando le correspondía la salida de los compañeros de Mia, ésta apareció de la nada usando las garras del tigre dorado y con la estrella Hanabi los rodeó en un anillo de fuego que les cerró el paso. "Llegó el momento de enfrentarnos cara a cara, mis compañeros, yo no voy a permitir que sigan lastimando a otra gente como yo, aplastándolas como si fueran unos mosquitos... Y no creerán que se saldrán con la suya como lo han hecho todo el tiempo, no señor, y verán cómo les puedo demostrar que es híper sencillo eliminar la basura en este mundo... Yo siempre soñaba con que un día no iba a vivir la misma porquería que estoy acostumbrada a vivir, ¡Señores, les presento mí mundo! ¡La versión nueva y mejorada del mundo!", aclamó Mia. Shannon titubeando pidió a Mia que se calmara y no tomara las cosas tan personal, podían resolverlo comunicándose y hasta revocarían la decisión de excluirla en el baile. César le imploró por su vida misma. Melibea comenzó a llorar desesperadamente como siempre en una situación crítica. Melisa quería hablar con ella del mismo modo que Andreína, una de las integrantes de las snobs, se acercó a ella para solucionar con calma todo esto. Los demás guardaron silencio, temiendo por los que les podía pasar.

-Son patéticos, escuálidos, repulsivos... ¡Eso dicen siempre y continúan siendo los puercos que son! Pero ya no, ya no me seguiré calando esto que siento aquí dentro, no señor, ahora sabrán lo que se siente estar en el otro lado de la bandeja –Mia zapateó fuerte- ¡Ya no sigo soportándolos ni a ustedes ni este colegio, voy a destruir la fuente de mis malos recuerdos! ¡A todos por igual! ¡Transbordador Bidi-Tridimensional! –Mia apuntó al cielo, abriendo un portal hacia otra dimensión. Sus compañeros se tiraron abajo, abrazándose a sí mismos.

Wuya canalizó toda su energía mágica sobre la zona, muchas cosas quedaron gravitando alrededor de los alumnos que corrieron a refugiarse en instalaciones seguras. Mia sostuvo el brazo para mantenerlo firme mientras cruzaban el umbral un ejército de Jackbots. El mismo Chase quedó para el final maniobrando una cabriola aérea, teniendo un perfecto aterrizaje sobre la superficie. Con una rodilla flexionada. Mia cerró el portal y rebotó por su fuerza. El emperador se quedó contemplando el cielo escarlata y el nuevo mundo. Mia añadió que lo había imaginado guapo en live action, pero esto era mucho mejor que su imaginación. Él vaciló y sonrió maliciosamente. "Me agrada", sonrió. Omi venía arrastrándose por el suelo.

-Mia, no puedo creer en lo bajo que has caído, tú eres mucho más que esto...

-Tienes razón Omi, soy mucho más que esto, soy más poderosa de lo que puedas pensar y ellos no se salvarán... ¡Chase, acuérdate de nuestro pacto!

-Soy un hombre de palabra, no esperes ni más ni menos de mí –Le dijo sin verla a los ojos.

-Bien chicas... –Mia se volteó con los brazos extendidos, sonriendo de oreja a oreja hacia la ubicación de Clay y las otras- Entiendo que estén un poquito asustadas, pero por fin nuestro sueño se hizo realidad gracias a Chase, Sophie... ¿No recuerdas que tus compañeros todo el tiempo se burlaban de ti? ¿Qué te aislaban?... Como se llama esa niña dichosa que se metía contigo porque decía que eras una mujer peluda, ¡Ah! ¡Victoria! ¡Sí, sí, la querida Victoria! ¡No olvidemos a Alejandro en primaria, te molestaba! Pues ahora si bien te acuerdas, tú me contabas miles de formas que podíamos realizar ficticiamente para escarmentar a nuestros amados compañeros, hoy es ese día que por fin nos vamos a vengar –Rió Mia, dirigiéndose a Graciela y a Martha- Tampoco las olvidé a ustedes, Graciela no me digas que ya olvidaste de cuando se metían contigo por ser gorda hasta te insultaron de fea, creo que es el instante de darles una cucharada de su propia medicina, y te excluían por ser diferente, y Martha... De esta no te salvas; ¡Sí estás ahí Rebecca! –Mia llevó las manos a la cadera, emocionada- Que bueno que hayas venido a celebrar, ¡Ya no te molestará más nunca César, nos vamos a liberar de él así como también de Alejandro, Melibea y Shannon! Nuestra vida irá para bien de ahora en adelante; soñábamos con ser profesionales que destacaríamos el país; empero Chase nos entregó las llaves del mundo y nos destacaremos entre los demás en nuestro mini mundo interior... –Sonrió- Vamos chicas, yo confío en ustedes, únanse a mí y recibirán la gloria que esta burrada de colegio no les pudo dar... ¿Quién será la primera en avanzar?

Graciela abrazó fuertemente a Sophie y a Martha, sin saber qué hacer. Algo no iba bien con Mia, se le notaba, sus ojos eran de un color rojizo oscuro. La ira la tenía poseída, pero igual sucedía con la alegría. Kimiko ayudó a Omi levantarse, éste volteó para ver a Dojo junto a él, estos indicaron gesticulando señas para negarse a la petición de Mia. Dojo se encaramó en el hombro de Omi. No obstante, Rebecca pensó en su decisión y se separó de las demás. Acercándose a Mia. "¡Rebecca no!", gritó Raimundo. "¡Cállate insecto!", rugió Jack desde el otro extremo con un látigo eléctrico a la mano. Mia extendió la mano.

-¡Guau Rebecca, me sorprendes, nunca iba a imaginar que serías la primera!... Creería que sería Sophie por divulgar su constante odio, pero bueh, cosas de la vida –Rebecca alargó la mano para estrechar con la de Mia. Apenas se tocaron. Rebecca parpadeó y frunció el ceño, arrebatándole el anillo velozmente. Tirándoselo a Kimiko y a Omi por estar más libres.

-¡Tengan! ¡Reparen el mundo! –Chilló Rebecca, lanzándoselo. Omi saltó y atrapó el anillo, invocó todo su poder y abrió un nuevo portal que pudo llevarse arrastrando basura tirada en el piso. Raimundo le ordenó a Omi irse con Kimiko en busca de restaurar el orden allá, y en cuanto a él y a Clay se encargarían de ocuparse de la situación de aquí. Kimiko atravesó el portal. Omi brincó llevándose el anillo consigo mismo, traspasando el umbral a una nueva dimensión albergando una única esperanza para todos.

* * *

**A/N: Lo siento chicos, pero estaba full sobrecargada de tanto trabajo. Con un poco de suerte pude adelantar el penúltimo capítulo. Gracias a todos por su paciencia. Adoro cómo me quedó el comienzo de la batalla que culminará en el capi que viene, el final. No lloren mis malvaviscos asados, porque vendrá las sustituciones de los fics: Mi Adorado Árbol Verde de Bonsái o Diorama, voy a ver cómo se llamará así. Una historia cargada de aventura y amistad con un toque de magia y misterio por demás, mí nuevo AU para Xiaolin Showdown. Junto al El Escritor Fantasma, que suplirá su horario actual, un fic lleno de emociones que sorprenderán a más de un espectador. **

**-¡Bravo! **

**Comentando el capi, vemos a Mia y los Heylin's fomentaron una tregua para unir sus dos mundos a cambio que Mia recibiera una grata recompensa por su participación. Y luego tenemos a Mia y a Kimiko en una típica conversación de chicos en donde ella por fin admite que puede interesarle Raimundo. La idea de Halloween se me ocurrió al terminar de leer un fic. Pobre Omi, no soportó tanta sangre y sufrimiento que todo su amor por el osito lo acabó descosiéndolo. Rai demostró un inmenso sadismo en esa escena. La traición de Mia se descubrió. Los monjes recurrieron ayuda a Rebecca que contó con una intervención útil en el fic a pesar de todo, habrá algunos que creyeron en serio que se uniría a Mia y otros que recordaron su pacto convenido con los monjes y lo sigo diciendo, la escena de pelea de Mia vs. Los Monjes Xiaolin fue épica. Aclaro que el ataque de Shoku Astro Wind es de Xiaolin Chronicles, para los que no han entrado en Facebook subieron una imagen con Raimundo (y se ve tan lindo :3) junto con un encabezado con el nombre del ataque. ¡La más actual es sobre el Maestro Fung, listo para atacar! **

**Esta era la escena de las que les hablaba. Se los dije mis malvaviscos asados, Mia sería una de las antagonistas/protagonistas principales. Espero que haya podido saciar la falta de los capis con este, si ven que sucede lo mismo ya sabrán a quién culpar, un ultimátum: Comentar es la mejor manera de pedir. ¡Hasta el final!**

* * *

**Mensaje para Gushu: ¡Slán Agat! Sí, Jack conserva una actitud de niño de mamá, pero algunos autores la moderan por obvias razones con respecto al panorama del fic. Eres una cajita de sorpresas, ahora ya sabes una de las razones por las que te ganaste el apodo de "malvavisco asado". De todos mis fics, este era el que menos te tiraba y te gusta a donde va orientado. **

**-¡Decídete chico por Dios!**

**Cállate Sophie. Él ya está decidido. Prosigo, pues sí les otorgué ese don a los monjes de hablar diversos idiomas, pero la parte que dices "mortal" desencaja. ¡¿QUÉ NO PENSABAS QUE MIA ERA TAN ASÍ?! Repito lo que dije en anteriores capítulos y arriba: Mia es una de las antagonistas/protagonistas principales, por si no te has dado cuenta Mia quiere reservarse a los monjes para ella sola y tiene sobradas razones que la podían convertir en villana. Por eso dije que no estaba segura si era una Mary-Sue, apuesto que no te esperabas (como ningún lector) que al final se diera por vencida y le "entregara Raimundo a Kimiko", tampoco creo que las Mary-Sue sean las villanas sean al bando que pertenezca acompañando al personaje que está dedicado el fic. Si crees que Wuya encaja en el papel de directora, espera a ver el papel que le daré en el fic de arriba, jaja. Creo que he mostrado que hay un desbalance entre la realidad y ficción a la ficción es más fácil pasar de la ficción a la realidad que al revés. Los capítulos de la serie están borrados ya que sin los protagonistas en ellos, es como si nunca hubieran existido y muestran la total realidad sin ellos. En fin, gracias por leer y comentar. Yo espero que este capi sea de tu agrado. ¡Hasta la próxima! **


	10. Nunca Digas Nunca

**10º**

**Quién quiero ser:**

**-Nunca Digas Nunca-**

Raimundo se levantó torpemente, aprovechando el estado que había entrado Mia. Jadeaba y cabeceaba, la ira la consumía. Se llevó las manos al cabello, jalándoselo inconscientemente. Clay se acercó a su compañero. Ayudándolo a sostenerse en pie. Los demás vacilaron. "No puede ser, no puede ser... He sido traicionada otra vez, delante de mis propios ojos, ¿Cómo pude volver a fiarme de ti? Soy una tonta jamás debí haberte dado mí confianza cuando me mostraste tú verdadera naturaleza, cuando de imbécil asumí una responsabilidad pagando el trasto de algo que rompiste y nunca me pagaste... Eres tan vil y sucia como ellos, Rebecca, y ustedes tres únicamente me han apoyado hipócritamente... La única persona que me fue fiel fui yo misma en este tiempo, ¡Ustedes deben ser destruidas como ellos!", hiperventiló Mia. Respiró fuertemente a medida que sus ojos inyectados en sangre le daban más fuerza. Mia apretó el Átomo Kuzusu y comenzó a lanzar rayos a todos lados, el trío de chicas salió corriendo, y a patear toda la basura que se le venía encima. Arrojó furiosa los bancos. Jaló las carteleras. Destruyó el asta de la bandera haciendo uso del Shen Gong Wu. Acortándole el camino a sus compañeras. Mia se transportó usando las garras del tigre dorado al primer piso del colegio. Apareció dispuesta a lanzarles un rayo.

-Esto va a dolerles un poco chicas… –Dijo Mia. Sin embargo, Clay contrarrestó lanzándole rocas que la encerrarían. Mia se preocupó por destruirlas una a una. Seguidamente, Clay se le avecinaba trasladándose en una torre de tierra. Ella se reubicó usando las garras del tigre de oro. La torre de tierra se inclinó y Clay se deslizó por ella hasta aterrizar, estando cara a cara contra Mia. Usando la espada de la tormenta acarreó objetos a su conveniencia que se lanzaron contra Clay. Éste creó una fisura para desbalancear a Mia y su entorno, incluyendo un árbol que al arrancarlo desde la raíz bateó cada porvenir. Esta había perdido la espada de la tormenta, estaba lejos de alcanzarla. Mia ejecutó su próximo movimiento, empleando la estrella de Hanabi como propulsor para llegar hacia donde estaba él, inmediatamente arrojó rayos de energía pura en su contra. Clay extendió los brazos para alzar un escudo de tierra que protegería a los compañeros de Mia. De no ser pues que intervino Raimundo disipando los rayos. Mia frenó, su expresión en el rostro decía más de un sentimiento.

-¡Ya basta, esto es entre tú y yo! –Raimundo maniobró los brazos para aclamar una técnica nunca antes vista. Las brisas ciñeron al cuerpo del chico, provenían directamente del cielo, un pequeño tornado que atraía a dos relámpagos que se lanzaron sobre ella. Mia embistió al usar el Espejo Inversor. Raimundo tuvo que apartarse rápidamente volando. Jack silbó. Los robots que habían estado esperando su momento de salir adelante enviaron misiles contra los monjes. Clay tuvo mucha utilidad usando el tronco como bate de béisbol, aplastando los Jackbots unos contra otros y detener los misiles a tiempo. Los Heylin's pretendían llevar la lucha a un panorama mayor, Wuya invocó a sus monstruos de piedra para generar caos en toda la ciudad. Dirigiéndose principalmente a las edificaciones gubernamentales, enviarían una amenaza enfrente a todos los países. "¡Clay detenla!", ordenó Raimundo a su camarada que usó una ola de tierra para transportarse.

Raimundo atacó lanzándole dos golpes en un solo tiro. Mia empleó el espejo inversor para desviar sus objetivos. Posteriormente atacó con el Átomo Kuzusu. Raimundo disparó rayos desde la punta de sus dedos. Hubo un colapso al fusionarse entrambas energías puras que desequilibró el escenario. Forcejearon. Él sabía que la furia la fortalecía como debilitaba. Y cuando las cosas no pudieron ir peor. Chase intercedió en su lucha. Raimundo rebotó. Pero no se rindió. "Me sorprende tu resistencia empecinada, mortal", rió Chase. Miró de reojo a Mia. Ésta volvió a irse usando las garras del tigre dorado. "Aún no has visto nada de mí", le contestó él.

* * *

Inmediatamente Omi y Kimiko pudieron llegar al otro lado de la dimensión, sanos y salvos. Curiosamente estaban en la entrada de la caverna de Chase. Optaron por cautela extrema, vigilando que los felinos de Chase no estuvieran rodando. Se dirigieron al subterráneo con rapidez. Su búsqueda culminó cuando Dojo pudo reconocer el olor de pies de su amo corrió en dirección del olor, encontraron al maestro Fung y los demás monjes presos en una jaula. Omi quiso liberarlos. Pero el maestro Fung acotó que nada serviría si el balance de ambos mundos estaba desequilibrado. Mucho antes que su mundo se viera envuelto en ese estado, ya el mundo de Mia estaba patas arribas. Si quieren recobrar el equilibrio por el bien de los habitantes del planeta, debían restaurar el orden en el otro mundo también. Uno dependía de lo que pasaba en el otro, su futuro quedaba de acuerdo con lo que sobrevenía en el otro mundo. De lo contrario no serviría nada sacarlo. Omi y Kimiko intercambiaron miradas.

-Ya saben cuál es su primera tarea jóvenes monjes -Dijo sabiamente. Omi asintió fijamente.

-Todo depende de nuestros amigos ahora –Susurró- ¡Transbordador Bidi-Tridimensional!

* * *

Por el desastre ocasionado por los Heylin's, el liceo de Mia ardía en llamas. Lentamente iba cayendo. Mia no esperaba más interrupciones, el siguiente paso sería definitivo. Los tenía en la mira. Aplicando la espada de la tormenta, detuvo la lluvia y tiró todo su peso en ellos. A punto de descargar finalmente su ira sobre sus compañeros. Recordó las palabras de Omi.

_-Deja fluir tu rabia, vas a ver que te sentirás mucho mejor –_Mia no pudo terminar la faena.

-¡¿Eso es todo?! ¡¿No lo vas hacer así de simple?!... –Chilló Jack- Tanta chillería para nada, no me aburras y acaba de una vez por todas para poder seguir con el plan, Mia –Mia cogió nuevamente impulso, pero no pudo. Omi la embistió con un coletazo de agua, barriendo el piso con ella. Mia se sorprendió. Raimundo sonrió de volver a ver a sus amigos devuelta.

-¿Y el Maestro Fung?

-¡Raimundo rápido! Si nos queremos ahorrar un desbalance, debemos estar todos unidos, ya que uno puede hacer la interferencia... ¿O era la diferencia? –Inquirió Omi pensativo.

-¿Todos unidos? Pero claro...

Mia volvió a contraatacar pero esta vez hacia Omi. Éste era más escurridizo que Raimundo, pudo desviar cada uno de los rayos que Mia le lanzaba. Inmediatamente arremetió con un torbellino de agua. Mia lo disipó usando el espejo inversor. Omi, por fortuna, pudo manejar bien su ataque propio al congelarlo y reiteradamente envolverse en medio de un remolino que atacó apresando los brazos y una pierna de Mia. Sin poder moverse, la aventó lejos. En el momento menos esperado, Chase se le hizo frente a Omi. Desarmándolo en primer lugar. El anillo se escapó de sus manos. Raimundo aprovechó el momento de volar hasta allá. Mia usó las garras del tigre dorado. Sus manos tocaron al mismo tiempo el anillo.

-Me parece que es un Duelo Xiaolin.

-Sí, eso parece, pero hay que hacerlo más divertido ¿No crees?... ¡Te desafío a un Shen Yi Bu Total! Todo contra todo, el desafío será el primero que logre desarmar al oponente gana.

-¡Raimundo tómalo! –Kimiko logró recuperar la espada de la tormenta y lanzársela.

-¡Gracias Kim! Mí espada de la tormenta versus...

-Anillo de los nueve dragones, acepto –Mia se colocó el anillo en el dedo medio, se despojó de las garras del tigre dorado y átomo kuzusu. "¡Que comience el Duelo Xiaolin!", unísono los dos exclamaron. Con mucha más velocidad los objetos volaron alrededor de ellos dos. Fusionándose los unos con los otros, se formaron dos brigadas espectadoras. El resto siguió volando por encima de sus cabezas suspendidas en el aire. Mia y Raimundo se posicionaron en el centro. "¡Gong Yi Tampai!", exclamaron finalmente cuando todo pareció nivelarse.

-Acabas de escoger el peor Wu de la historia...

-Te equivocas, ¡Anillo de los nueves dragones! –Gritó Mia, inmediatamente se clonó en 9 chicas iguales, pero diferentes en comportamiento- Yo desarmaré a un Raimundo y tú vas a desarmar a nueve Mia's, ¡Suerte corazón! –Mia se entremezcló con sus clones.

-Estoy frito… –Musitó Raimundo. Antes que nueve chicas se tiraran sobre él. Se alzó entre los cielos a través de un tornado. Luego se dejó caer. Empujando a sus adversarias. Avanzó rápidamente usando la espada de la tormenta. Se lanzó sobre una tratando de arrebatarle el anillo. Sin embargo, tuvo que enfrentarse a las que venían abalanzarse por atrás. Pasó por varios inconvenientes. "¡Rai, no te olvides que si reúnes a todas lograrás una sola Mia!", le gritó Omi desde las gradas. Raimundo pudo apartarlas, empujándolas con contiguas ráfagas de viento. Inminente acaeció un lúcido plan. Cada una de las Mia atacaba simultáneamente.

Al mismo tiempo todas venían hacia él. "¡Chicas por aquí!", exclamó Raimundo haciendo una seña. Improvisamente el tumulto de chicas se estrelló. Mia se desmoronó. Condujo una mano a su cabeza, sobándose. Cuando menos lo imaginó. Raimundo pasó desapercibido, le arrebató el anillo. Mia se volteó por encima de su hombro.

-Lo siento Mia, no obstante, es hora de que te detengas ahora mismo –Raimundo la terminó de derribar. El duelo había terminado. Mia chocó hacia la pared que bordaba la cantina. Se levantó torpemente. Su vista era nublada. Apenas pudo recordar lo que pasó brevemente. Al ver el fuego y a sus compañeros congelados del miedo. Mia recordó detalle por detalle pero esos deseos de destrucción habían desaparecido. No pudo reconocer sus propios actos, por un segundo iba a destruir a quiénes no debía. Fue presa de su enojo y presentemente había descargado su ira, que había sido vencida... No sentía la furia de antes. Sus ojos se tornaron de color castaño. Raimundo tenía en manos todos los Shen Gong Wus reunidos.

-¡Lo hiciste Rai! –Kimiko se lanzó a sus brazos, dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

-No, fuimos todos nosotros –Corrigió sonriente, se volteó hacia dónde estaban los Heylin's- La lucha ha terminado, nuevamente hemos salido airosos de otra desafortunada situación, vuestro plan no resultó... Es hora que todos se marchen de aquí.

-Tienes razón, hoy hemos perdido, pero mañana quién sabe... Nos veremos las caras, pronto –Sonrió Chase diabólicamente. Wuya abrió un nuevo portal en el cual atravesaron. Jack se fue con ellos, recogiendo las carcachas de sus robots. "¡Espérenme!". El portal se selló. Mia se acercó a los monjes. Kimiko cruzó los brazos. "¿Tienes algo que decirnos?", Mia vaciló. No sabía por dónde comenzar. Ladeó la cabeza.

-Muchas cosas -Balbuceó- Aún no puedo creer que fui capaz de hacer todo esto... Me cegué por mí amargura y la pagué contra ustedes, lo siento tanto, no puedo perdonarme el hecho de haber querido destruirlos... Soy un monstruo y merezco su odio lo sé, no pensé a quiénes perjudicaban con mis actos, los que me amaban en realidad –Dijo viendo el fuego consumir la escuela- Ni siquiera me reconozco a mí misma, me emocioné porque por fin había tenido los amigos que había soñado y me rehusé a perderlos, no me importó a quien pisoteaba por ser feliz... Prometo devolverles el favor algún día, no sé cuándo ni cómo, pero lo haré...

-Mia, Mia, silencio... Al final pudiste razonar, retomaste la confianza y las riendas en ti, si tuviste la fuerza suficiente para hacer esto -Raimundo señaló los árboles ardiendo en llamas y los restos convertidos en escombros- Sé que tendrás la fuerza suficiente para perdonarte, para volver a empezar un nuevo sendero libre de la culpa que te ha atormentado este tiempo ya que hoy por fin te has librado de esa carga... Nunca nos necesitaste a nosotros, siempre tuviste rodeada de personas que te valoraban, aunque debes adaptarte todavía a sus defectos y yo sé que sabes que no querrían desearte ningún mal... –Raimundo la soltó. Mia se acercó a ellas. Clavó la mirada y titubeó jugando con sus manos, pensando cómo debía hablar.

-Chicas yo...

-No hay bronca.

-¡¿Pero sí yo...?!

-¡Ven aquí! –El cuarteto otaku se abrazó fuertemente. Los monjes contemplaron felices la escena. "¿Hay un lugar para mí?". "No hasta que me pagues mi sesenta bolos", gruñó Mia. Rebecca sacó su cartera, buscando los sesentas. "¿Me cambias diez?", indagó. Mia puso los ojos en blanco mientras la jalaba, dándole un capón. "Me los das después cabeza hueca", le dijo en tono meloso. "¿No es conmovedor, chicos? Al igual que nosotros, tiene sus altibajos y virtudes", rió Kimiko llevando las manos a la cadera. Los otros cuatro asintieron.

Mia se separó de su cuartero para dirigirse a Raimundo, cómo iban a remediar su desastre. Él se rió y añadió que eso era un trabajo para niños. Llamó a Omi. Raimundo invocó a un torbellino para sustentar los pies del pequeño, prestamente dio piruetas mientras regaba agua a partir de su esfera de tornami pudo sosegar el incendio. Fue un espectáculo increíble jamás antes visto. Los monjes concretaron su trabajo usando la espina de rayo y el geiser de Wushan para borrarle la memoria a todos, pero Mia lo detuvo.

-Cuando invoques los Wus, lo siguiente que harán ustedes es desaparecer, me olvidaré de lo que ocurrió... ¿Es imposible que vuelva a verlos?... –Raimundo se volteó.

-Escucha Mia, a partir de ahora cada quién seguirá con su vida, nosotros salvando el mundo y tú... Supongo que te graduarás, seguirás una carrera y te casarás, tendrás muchos hijos...

-¿Estás diciéndome lo mismo que dijo DiCaprio en Titanic?... –Raimundo vaciló, ella soltó su mano- Por favor, ¿Qué me crees? ¿Mi madre? ¿Mi abuela? Yo no quiero tener hijos pues que valgo más que una mancha pañales ni me voy a dar mala vida por los hombres, ¡Dios! Yo viviré mí vida en la cima de mí mundo como estrella con un toque de glamuor.

-Bueno está bien, vivirás tú propia vida y eso, lo único que debes saber es que no necesitas buscar más lo que precisas para ser felices... Todo el tiempo lo has tenido aquí contigo, y si la basura decide molestarte… –Raimundo le envió una mirada fulminante a los compañeros de Mia, correteados por la esfera de tornami- No estaría demás darle un puñetazo de vez en cuando –Dormitó Raimundo. Viendo a Omi divertirse mientras veía los compañeros de Mia tratando de luchar contra la corriente. Omi no dejaba que llegaban a la orilla.

-Raimundo... –Rezongó Kimiko.

-No dejes que te afecten, demuestra que puedes más que ellos, además que nos volveremos a ver... Recuerda... Xiaolin Chronicles –Se autocorrigió él. Mia frunció el ceño confundida. "Siempre lo supimos, Mia", sonrió él. Mia alzó los hombros. Antes de retroceder él le dio un beso en la mejilla. La chica llevó una mano a su mejilla, tocándose. Miró aturdida como Omi abandonaba su diversión a regañadientes, abrió un portal para llevarlos a casa. Kimiko y Clay operaron los Shen Gong Wus. Un rayo de luz palpó el cielo. Cambiando el color del cielo escarlata a su original azul soleado. Mia sintió el abrasante golpe de un cambio que se transmitía como un dolor de cabeza. Cuando abrió los ojos. Los monjes no estaban. Ni nada se destruyó. Todo pareció devuelta a la normalidad como si nunca hubiera los conocido. Su respectivo curso esperaba impaciente subir al aula. Un ruido inmerso. La directora amable como siempre trató de silenciar a los alumnos con voz gentil mientras que la subdirectora esperaba inconstante silencio de parte de todos los alumnos. Sophie la llamó desde su fila. Mia creyó que había soñado despierta, pero fue tan real...

Olvídalo Mia se unió a su formación. "¡¿Dónde estabas MIA PARKER?!", rebuznó Sophie.

-Soñando despierta –Respondió en un bostezo...

* * *

_Dos semanas después_

Mia caminó a las puertas del colegio. Día viernes, la verbena se efectuaría hoy mismito. La chica entró al colegio. Los alumnos de la institución concentrados alrededor de un círculo mientras presenciaban los bailes de los alumnos de cuarto de diversificado. Los profesores supervisaban en el entorno del colegio, la mesa de jueces evaluaba los bailes presentados y otros resguardaban exposiciones de dibujo técnico y artística. Una mesa de banquete vacía por la cantidad de gente que bombardeaban los entremeses. Mia prefirió ver desde lejos. No divisaba de Sophie, Rebecca ni Martha. Sino a Graciela, sentada bajo una columna con una laptop en su poder. Mia se acercó.

-¿Hola, qué haces?

-Estoy metida en la página que te dije la semana pasada; Sophie está metida en el torneo de voleibol como si es y Martha y su amigo Jaime se fueron a comprarme algo, no creí verte por aquí Mia, éstas reuniones te desagradan bastante... Sobre todo cuando te han expulsado del equipo de baile, perdona que te lo diga Mia, ¿Pero qué pasó con ello?

-Ellas presentaron su baile... Fue tan malo, que la profesora las reprobó, creo que el destino recobró lo que sentí en aquel día: Melisa ha estado ausente ya que parece que perdió su uña jugando con las mesitas de dibujo técnico, Melibea sigue por ahí haciendo tonterías pero yo pienso que ese escarmiento la ayudó de algo aunque a pesar de todo son más amables ahora conmigo... Shannon sigue igual de psicópata, en ocasiones está bien cuando hace un trabajo seriamente, otras está mal de la cabeza; sus amigas la vacilan típico -Rió Mia- Alejandro se empató con Irina, la chama que fue recomendada junto conmigo desde mi escuela anterior, y ahora que tiene a alguien a quien abrazar... No me molestó nunca más –Admitió- César y su amiguito siguen con la misma guachafita, pero de tantas llamadas de atención, regularon un poco su comportamiento hacia mí... Es increíble lo mucho que han cambiado los idiotas en una semana hasta yo, ha sido como magia –Sonrió Mia- En cuanto a educación física, la profesora guía intercedió por mí e hice un trabajo para recuperar mí nota, únicamente me falta terminar este lapso para decirle adiós a mis profesores molestos.

Graciela asintió mientras seguir tecleando. "¡Ups!", exclamó cuando abrió un archivo. "Me temo que querrás ver esto", Graciela le mostró el fondo de su computadora. Una pantalla se mostraba a los monjes Xiaolin y a Dojo saludándolas amigablemente. Mia se rió. Graciela desconectó su computadora. Desde que los monjes regresaron al mundo de las caricaturas, los episodios y los afiches de Duelo Xiaolin volvieron a la normalidad.

-Nunca creí en serio que algún día... Mi patética y aburrida vida diera giros tan...

-Nunca digas nunca –Graciela volvió a guardar su laptop- Martha está tardando mucho, me gustaría pegar una mosca en la pared cuando tus patéticas compañeras pierdan antes cuarto de ciencias, así que mejor apurémonos para disfrutar del espectáculo... ¿Me acompañas?

-No tengo más interesante que hacer, bueno ¿Por qué no? –Mia extendió el brazo. Graciela lo tomó. Y balanceándose de lado a lado. Simulando a un baile se fueron alejando.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: El final fue tan corto como el inicio del fic. Admito que el final fue superfluo en varias partes, pero tengo mis razones. Es un clásico que para regresar a alguien que ha "sido poseído" deba perder una batalla para entrar en razón. Se ha visto que cada vez que los Heylin's pierden, no hacen nada para salvar la situación. Me gustó mucho como quedó la charla entre Mia y los monjes. El final ya lo tenía planeado desde un principio (una vez que los monjes la saludaban queda "el mensaje subliminal" si ellas en realidad no olvidaron lo que ocurrió desde el punto de vista del lector, en fin Graciela y Mia se iban juntas) y la venganza de los monjes me pareció tan chistosa... **

**Sin mucho más que decir mis malvaviscos asados, llegamos al final del fic pero ya saben que no es el fin de mis fics. Si quieren ver otro de mis proyectos, visiten mí perfil. Humildemente les doy las gracias hasta acompañarnos hasta aquí, me despido, ¡Chao, hasta un próximo fic!**

**Mensaje para bedstories: ¡Holis! Muchas gracias por leer. Y como ves este es el fin del fic, espero que te hayas sentido a gusto. ¡Hasta la próxima! **

**Mensaje para Shoku warrior: ¡Ni hao! Me contento que te haya gustado la historia. Y como ves este es el final del fic, espero que te hayas sentido a gusto. ¡Hasta luego, malvavisco asado! **


End file.
